Harry Potter y el Amor Destinado
by marisolpotter
Summary: Después de la batalla final, las familias se reintegran, las personas reviven, las personas muestran su verdadero yo, y los amigos se dan cuenta que sienten algo mas que amistad, las verdades salen a la luz y una ley que sacara a flote el amor destinado de dos personas que pensaban que eran solamente amigos.
1. Prefacio

_Hola Soy Marisol Potter y esta es mi primera historia publicada, es una historia que se me ocurrió al estar reviviendo la última premiere de Harry Potter y de acordarme que a pesar de que me gusto todos los libros, el epilogo me hubiera gustado de otra forma, ya que yo soy 100% fan de H &H (Harry y Hermione), la mejor pareja del mundo fantástico._

 _Así que para quitarme las ganas de tener una historia de cómo me hubiera gustado que terminara y continuara la saga de Harry Potter, decidí crear por primera vez en una página para fanáticos mi propia historia, no es la primera historia que escribo de ellos solo que nunca la había puesto en computadora menos subirla a una página, todas están en papel algunas terminadas, otras no._

 _Así que les pido que sean algo gentiles conmigo por ser la primera vez que me animo a publicar una historia, acepto sugerencias y opiniones que me ayuden a mejorar la historia y en la forma en que escribo._

 _ **Todos los personajes y el mundo fantástico de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la talentosa J.**_ _, a mí solo me pertenece la historia que estoy inventando después de los libros._

 _Si en el transcurso de la historia ven algo de que se parezca a otra historia, díganmelo, para poner el nombre correspondiente, ya que he le ido muchas historias de ellos, y podría ser que algunas de las ideas sean sacadas de las tantas historias que he leído, no quiero copiarle a nadie._

 _Trataré de publicar cada semana de preferencia los domingos._

 _Disfruten la Historia!_

Prefacio

Han pasado 5 meses desde la Famosa Batalla Final en Hogwarts, todo el mundo mágico estaba tranquilo y feliz, la vida como la conocían antes de Voldemort estaba regresando; el Callejón Diagon estaba regresando a su máximo esplendor como lo conocían todos, las calles se veían aborratadas de magos caminando por el callejón, incluso Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruido por los profesores y con ayuda del Ministerio y de algunos colaboradores del gran colegio.

La Madriguera también se había reconstruido y la familia Weasley estaba muy feliz con sus vidas.

Charlie estaba feliz con sus dragones.

Bill estaba viviendo una feliz vida de casado junto con su esposa Fleur Delacour.

Percy regreso con su familia, muy feliz de estar de nuevo con ellos y seguía con su trabajo en el Ministerio ahora con el nuevo Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

George estaba feliz con volver a su tienda de bromas y aunque extrañaba a su hermano Fred, el seguiría con las bromas en memoria de Fred.

Ron estaba feliz porque todavía no tenía que regresar a la escuela hasta dentro de unos meses pero todavía no se sabía muy bien la apertura del colegio. Por otro lado su relación con Hermione estaba bien pero no iba tan bien como a él le hubiera gustado, se la pasaban peleando y se estaba dando cuenta que no tenían básicamente nada en común a excepción de que ambos eran amigos de Harry.

Ginny estaba feliz por ser la novia del gran Harry Potter, si antes era famoso ahora lo era más, así que ella disfrutaba que la vieran de su brazo.

Pasando a los dos integrantes adoptados de los Weasley.

Hermione estaba algo estresada ya que su relación con Ron no estaba nada bien y estaba empezando a pensar que solo habían estado juntos por la sensación de que talvez no vivirían; por otra parte estaba feliz porque ya quería que empezara el colegio de nuevo y para recuperar un poco lo que perdieron en el año de estar escondiéndose, se puso a repasar los libros que sabía que iban a ver para su último año y también se ponía a pensar que iba hacer de sus vida después de Hogwarts; tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados ya que también estaba triste porque no podía regresarle la memoria a sus padres y ella no tenía donde vivir, aunque gracias a Harry que le ofreció la Mansión Black para que se mudara con él y que después si ella quería ya que estuviera trabajando podía mudarse a otro lugar, ella acepto agradecida con Harry, a un que Ginny y la Señora Weasley no les gustó mucho la idea y le dijeron a Hermione que ella se podía quedar en la Madriguera, Harry no acepto un no por respuesta y les dijo que en la Madriguera tenían que acostumbrarse a estar como familia de nuevo y que necesitaban su espacio al igual que ellos después de la guerra.

Harry estaba extremada mente feliz porque a pesar de las perdidas, tenía un futuro brillante por delante, aunque no quería regresar al colegio, si quería graduarse para hacer la carrera que siempre quiso "Auror", tendría que hacerlo, y con la ayuda de Hermione, Dobby y Winky (que le pidieron que los dejara ser los elfos domésticos de su familia) y Kreacher, limpiaron toda la Mansión Black de nuevo aunque ahora con ayuda de la magia. Su relación con Ginny era algo diferente aunque sabía que la quería no sentía que estuviera extasiado ahora que si podía tener una relación con ella sin tener el miedo de que le hicieran daño por su culpa, sin mencionar que Ginny se estaba comportando de forma muy diferente, que a veces los desconcertaba y le dejaba pensando si en realidad lo que ella quería era a "Harry Potter" y no a Harry.

Pasando a otra Familia Los Malfoy, estaban tratando de reconstruir sus vidas, como familia y como parte de la sociedad mágica.

Narcissa y Draco no la tenían muy difícil todo el Mundo Mágico sabían que los dos habían ayudado a Harry y a sus amigos en alguna ocasión en lo último de la Guerra.

Lucius pidió perdón a su Familia y públicamente a la comunidad mágica y con ayuda de Harry y Hermione (a los que también les pidió perdón), estaba ayudando en todo lo que pudiera para pasar su sentencia fuera de Azkaban y para que vieran que quería redimirse. ( La ayuda de los últimos no les gustó nada a la Sra. Weasley y a su hija). Ahora trabaja en el Ministerio pero en el nuevo departamento de Reconstrucción del Mundo Mágico bajo las órdenes de Andromeda Tonks.

Por último pero no menos importante Severus Snape fue revivido de cierta manera gracias a la bruja más inteligente de su generación Hermione Granger. Ella investigo todo sobre la vida de Snape después de que Harry le contara lo que vio en el pensadero antes de ir a reunirse con Voldemort en el bosque prohibido; pensó que no era justo lo que había pasado y al estar en su casa y revisando sus cosas dio con unos diarios donde ponía todo lo que él había vivido desde la muerte de su madre hasta unas semanas antes de la batalla final, se dio cuenta que el director de ese entonces sabía que algo le iba a pasar a manos de Voldemort por lo tanto probó varias pociones que el invento para tratar de prevenir el mayor daño posible de cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer el Sr. Tenebroso, Hermione al darse cuenta de esto, investigo más y encontró la forma de recuperar al profesor Snape, ya que él había encontrado la forma de que en el caso de que usara a Nagini el veneno no fuera letal solo lo adormeció totalmente el cuerpo, y también utilizo una poción para que después de quince minutos cerrara sus heridas y hacia que la sangre que hubiera perdido fuera reemplazada por nueva sangre, así Hermione solo tuvo que encontrar la forma que quitar el adormecimiento del cuerpo para que el profesor pudiera reaccionar (era como un tipo de coma), con ayuda de Harry y la profesora Mcgonagall, lograron sacar el cuerpo de donde lo habían enterrado y Hermione utilizo la poción que creo para quitar esa clase de adormecimiento y el profesor Snape regreso a la vida.

 **Tiempo Actual**

En la Madriguera

Era un día como otro donde toda la familia Weasley estaba desayunando en la mesa antes de que la mayoría de ellos se fueran a trabajar excepto los dos menores y la Sra. Weasley, cuando una lechuza llego como siempre dejando el Diario el Profeta enfrente del Sr. Weasley, quien lo desato y empezó a desdoblarlo para sorprenderse de la primera plana, dejando caer su cuchara, lo que llamo la atención de todos hacía el.

Mansión Black

Harry y Hermione estaban en la cocina de la mansión desayunando lo que les habían preparado los elfos domésticos (Dobby, Winky y Kreacher) ya que no les dejaban hacer nada; cuando llego la lechuza con el Profeta.

Harry lo recibió y al abrir la primera página dijo: Hermione tienes que ver esto

Hermione se levantó de su silla que estaba a un lado de la silla de uno de los extremos de la mesa donde se sentaba Harry y leyó el titular de la primera plana del Profeta, ambos tenían la boca abierta.

Mansión Malfoy

Los Malfoy estaban desayunando en su elegante comedor cuando llego el diario el Profeta, el Sr. Malfoy lo abrió elegantemente y se sorprendió de lo que había en la primera plana.

Familia tienen que escuchar esto- dijo el patriarca Malfoy.

La Sra. Malfoy pregunto- ¿Qué sucede Lucius?

Si papá ¿Qué pasa, que es tan importante?- pregunto Draco

Esas tres familias al igual que todo el Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña estaban leyendo el mismo encabezado que el diario el Profeta tenía en su primera plana.

" _ **NUEVA LEY MAGICA DE MATRIMONIO"**_


	2. La Nueva Ley

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanto que les estuviera gustando mi historia como para tomarse el tiempo de poner sus comentarios.

Alejandra:

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, sobre como lo pude terminar el capítulo pasado de esa forma, era precisamente para dejarlos intrigados, pero no te preocupes, ya está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste tanto como a mí, no dejes de mandarme reviews.

florperlachiquis52:

A mí también me gustan los fanfiction de leyes de matrimonio, espero que la reacción de Ron te guste, personalmente creo que le queda su reacción y creo que te va a gustar su reacción sobre su pareja y por lo de la pareja de Draco tengo planeado a alguien que creo te va a gustar pero eso lo tendrás que saber hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento no poder actualizar antes pero en estos momentos estoy buscando trabajo y los domingos son los únicos días que tengo para subir tranquilamente el fanfiction, pero lo voy escribiendo en los tiempos libres que tengo en la semana.

Por otra parte gracias por animarme a subir mis otras historias, las estuve revisando y tengo com terminadas y un montón que no las he terminado, espero subir las terminadas cuando termine de escribir esta, por el momento quiero que toda mi atención este en esta historia.

Espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

Yessenia Sss:

Gracias por escribir un reviews, me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que te guste este capítulo.

sarahivizcaino1694:

Me alegro que te guste y espero saber más de ti, quisiera saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo, espero que te guste.

Muchas gracias a las personas que lo están leyendo aunque no dejen Reviews, me alegra saber que hay varias personas que por lo menos les llamo la atención y se pasaron por mi historia, espero que la próxima vez, me escriban aunque sea algo pequeño, se los agradecería mucho.

Ya no los hago esperar, aquí está el capítulo 1 de Harry y El amor destinado.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER SON DE LA TALENTOSA J K ROWLING** , la historia es lo único que es mío.

De nuevo si ven algo de otra historia díganme para poner el nombre correspondiente.

Capítulo 1

"La Nueva Ley"

"Nueva Ley Mágica de Matrimonio"

El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt acaba de anunciar la implementación de la nueva Ley Mágica de Matrimonio.

El Ministro le dijo al periódico "El Profeta" el porqué de esta ley.

Ministro: "Desgraciadamente perdimos a muchas personas en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y al hacer un recuento de la comunidad mágica nos dimos cuenta que estamos en una línea peligrosa de perder a nuestra comunidad, por lo tanto me veo en la situación de implementar esta ley para que haya más posibilidades de que los futuros nacimientos sean mágicos y dejemos de estar en peligro."

El Ministro de Magia explico que la Ley de Matrimonio se aplicará a todos los magos mayores de 17 años en adelante, solo a los solteros ya que no se quiere perjudicar a las personas que están casadas y con familia.

El Procedimiento según explicaron al periódico "El Profeta" será a través de una poción llamada " **AMOR DESTINADO** ", esta poción hace que al entrar en contacto con una gota de sangre de la persona, se escriba el nombre de la persona a la que esta destinada a amar, gracias a esto también se podrá ver el potencial de poder crear a un bebé mágico.

Ya una vez revelado el nombre de la persona, se tendrán que casar en un plazo de 6 meses, tiempo suficiente para preparar una boda y de ahí se les dará un plazo de 2 años para tener a su primer hijo, de lo contrario se les quitara su varita y trabajaran como squibs en el mundo mágico sin poder ir al mundo muggle.

Esta ley se pondrá en vigor a partir de la siguiente semana, personas del ministerio estarán pasando a cada casa para implementarla.

SUERTE A TODOS!

Escrito por Katy Bennett

En la Madriguera

PERO ESO ES UNA LOCURA – dijo la Sra. Weasley muy alterada- ¿QUÉ PASA CON LAS PERSONAS QUE TIENEN NOVIO?

Bueno en el periódico dice que solo a personas solteras, yo no soy soltera, yo tengo a Harry- dijo Ginny de manera muy presuntuosa.

Si pero el periódico especifica que las personas que no entran en la nueva ley, son las personas casadas- dijo el Sr. Weasley muy serio- eso quiere decir que tu y todos tus hermanos a excepción de tu hermano Bill entran en esta ley.

Pues en ese caso, solo me tengo que casar con Harry lo más pronto posible- dijo Ginny muy altaneramente.

Ginny, creo que no entendiste el anuncio del periódico, pero no creo que puedas casarte- le dijo Percy tratando de explicarle.

Además primero Harry tiene que pedirte que te cases con él- dijo George totalmente indiferente hacia su hermana- y discúlpame Ginny pero si Harry es inteligente nunca te lo pedirá.

GEORGE WEASLEY!-grito la Sra. Weasley- como se te ocurre decir tal tontería, claro que Harry le va a pedir matrimonio a tu hermana, Harry la ama.

Si claro- murmuro George muy bajo dudando la declaración de su madre.

De pronto la Sra. Weasley voltea a ver a su último varón.

Ron ¿tú no piensas decir nada?!-exigió la Sra. Weasley

Ron que en ese momento estaba comiendo volteo a ver a su mamá y le pregunto- ¿Decir…nada…sobre…que?- dijo Ron mientras masticaba una pieza de pollo y su puré.

En serio Ron en lo único que tiene razón Hermione es que eres un cerdo- dijo Ginny haciendo cara de asco- no hables con la boca llena.

Hermione tienen razón en muchas cosas- dijo Ron después de haberse acabo el bocado- solo no le digas que dije eso.

Los demás se rieron por su comentario a excepción de las dos mujeres de la casa.

¿Ahora me podrían decir de que están hablando?-pregunto Ron

El ministro acaba de aplicar una nueva Ley de Matrimonio donde todas las personas de 17 años para arriba que no estén casados entran en esta ley, donde te dicen por medio de una poción con quien te vas a casar para tener una mejor oportunidad para tener hijos mágicos.- le explico el Sr. Weasley

QUE!, ¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HACER ESA CLASE DE LEY?- PREGUNTO RON – PENSÉ QUE EL NUEVO MINISTRO PENSARÍA MEJOR QUE FUDGE, QUE PASA SI NO TE GUSTA CON QUIEN TE TOCA, ¿QUÉ PASA SI ME TOCA CON PARKINSON?- Ron hizo cara de terror

Bueno pues veremos qué pasa- concluyo el Sr. Weasley

Mansión Black

Bueno el Ministro tiene razón en algo- dijo Hermione- muchas personas murieron en la guerra y desgraciadamente Voldemort le quito a muchos sus varitas, no todos regresaron al mundo mágico.

Si, tienes razón- dijo Harry- aunque es algo raro que te digan con quien casarte, ¿qué tal si te casan con alguien a quien odias?

Tienes razón- dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco más de jugo de calabaza- va hacer una locura e incertidumbre no saber con quién vas a pasar el resto de tu vida.

No creo que a muchos les guste esta ley- dijo Harry comiendo su desayuno- no poder escoger con quien casarse, ni cuando, o si quieren hijos, va hacer una locura.

Si, va hacer cuestión de suerte que haya parejas que realmente se quieran y puedan ser felices- dijo Hermione pensativa.

Bueno, pues ya veremos que tal nos va- dijo Harry

Después de un tiempo en silencio

Harry ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?- le pregunto Hermione algo dudosa.

Claro, Hermione sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras- dijo Harry poniéndole atención.

¿Tú quisieras que la poción diga que te tienes que casar con Ginny o preferirías que fuera otra persona?- pregunto Hermione

Harry se quedó pensando por un momento, un poco largo y Hermione ya estaba pensando que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar nada; cuando ya se iba a retractar, Harry respondió.

En realidad, mi relación con Ginny no ha ido muy bien, después de la guerra yo me imaginaba una vida más tranquila con Ginny, fuera de todo el drama de "Harry Potter", pero Ginny le encanta salir, gastar mucho dinero en cosas que no le veo el caso; y sus pláticas se volvieron muy superficiales- Harry suspiró- en realidad no sé dónde quedo esa chica linda, inteligente y divertida que conocí en Hogwarts, ya no quiero una vida con ella- termino diciendo algo cansado.

Lo lamento, la verdad es que si cambio mucho- dijo Hermione- pero tal vez sea algo pasajero- trato de animarlo.

Tal vez, pero ya no siento lo que sentía por ella, esta relación no tiene fututo, así que voy a ver que tal me va con la Ley de Matrimonio- dijo Harry ya algo repuesto- ¿y tú? ¿Quieres que te toque Ron?

Sinceramente no- dijo Hermione muy tranquila- la verdad no tenemos nada en común y ya estaba pensando en acabar la relación con él, no nos va a llevar a nada si seguimos así.

Tienes razón a lo mejor esta nueva ley, nos va ayudar a tener un nuevo inicio- comento Harry positivamente.

Si, además no debe ser tan malo- dijo Hermione- ¿Quién podría tocarnos en el peor de los casos? ¿Malfoy?

Ambos rieron

Si claro y tal vez a mí me toque con Trelawney como esposa- hubo un silencio escéptico después de esa afirmación y después ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Mansión Malfoy

Debo admitir que es la única solución a nuestro problema – dijo el Sr. Malfoy totalmente serio- si no queremos que se pierda La Comunidad Magica Inglesa, tenemos que aceptar la ley.

Solo espero que a Draco le toque con una Señorita de buena familia- comento la Sra. Malfoy- después de todo tenemos nuestro legado de ser de generaciones y generaciones de magos, me gustaría que siguiera así.

Lo único bueno a parte de salvar el futuro de la comunidad mágica es que mi compromiso con Pansy se acaba de romper- dijo Draco muy feliz de la vida.

Los Señores Malfoy se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, a ellos tan poco les gustaba Pansy.

Hubo unos minutos de silencia hasta que Draco lo rompió.

Padre ¿tú crees que ella también este dentro de esta ley?- pregunto Draco esperanzado.

Después de un momento Lucius Malfoy contesto- no lo sé Draco, pero es una posibilidad.

¿Lucius, es posible que con la poción nos ayude a encontrarla?- pregunto Narcissa Malfoy muy ilusionada.

La poción tienen las características para poder identificar la firma de un mago; pero no quisiera que se hagan ilusiones- dijo el Sr. Malfoy- las posibilidades de encontrarla por medio de esta ley son las mismas que tenía cada investigación que hicimos para encontrarla, ya han pasado muchos años, ni siquiera sabemos si está viva.

Posteriormente siguieron desayunando en silencio.

Mientras en otro lugar del Mundo Mágico, específicamente en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, estaba el mismo director en su silla leyendo el periódico.

ESTO ES INAUDITO, ¿NO PODÍAN A VER PENSADO EN OTRA SOLUCIÓN PARA ESTE PROBLEMA?!- el director estaba gritando, mientras daba vueltas por la oficina y los cuadros de los antiguos directores lo estaban observando, incluido el ex director Albus Dumbledore.

Pero muchacho, es una buena solución, además la poción se llama AMOR DESTINADO lo que quiere decir que también encuentras el amor.- le explico Dumbledore.

Pero Albus, que no te das cuenta, TENDRE QUE CASARME!- grito Snape- nunca he tenido una relación, mi único amor fue Lily y eso salió muy mal, ahora tengo que casarme con alguien que no conozco.

Bueno Severus, tienes que ser positivo, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de ser feliz- aconsejo el ex director.

Snape vio al retrato de Dumbledore y se volvió a sentar.

Tal vez- dijo pensativamente mirando por la ventana-

A lo mejor es una nueva oportunidad de encontrarla- pensó el director Snape.

Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado las reacciones de todos.

Dejen Reviews y díganme:

¿Quién creen que será la persona que están buscando los Malfoy? Y ¿Cómo creen que quedaran las parejas?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Sorpresas

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gustaron mucho y me dan ánimos para continuar mi historia, sé que algunas personas quieren que suba más seguido los capítulos, y aunque me gustaría poder subir dos capítulos por semana me es imposible ya que estoy buscando trabajo y tengo clases de inglés y de pintura, así que en mis tiempos libres escribo el capítulo en mi libreta que llevo a todas partes y en el momento que tengo libre me pongo a escribir el capítulo, los sábados son los días en donde lo paso a computadora y lo reviso de todo a todo y donde tengo tiempo suficiente para poder dedicarme a responder cada uno de sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

the Felix Cat:

muchas gracias, me hace muy felix de saber que te gusta mi historia, gracias por apoyarme.

Yessenia Sss:

Me encanto que tú fuiste de nuevo la primera en dejarme un review en cuanto el capítulo a la página, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, lo hice más largo, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute creándolo.

lapoket:

Gracias por dejarme un comentario, me encanta que te guste mi fic; sobre la idea de la hermana pérdida, tienes razón, hay algo de eso en este capítulo aunque en el siguiente capítulo ya que es donde voy a revelar ese asunto.

Sobre las parejas estas en lo cierto sobre Harry y Hermione, pero no sobre los otros, de todos modos espero que te guste como quedaron las parejas.

florperlachiquis52:

Me da gusto volver a saber de ti y que me dejaras otra vez un review, sobre lo de la familia Malfoy tienes razón por ahí va la idea y también sobre lo de Snape, aunque no es un contrato de matrimonio. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

Angely04:

Muchas gracias, me emociona mucho que pienses que esta padrísimo mi fic, espero leerte de nuevo, quisiera saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo.

Alejandra:

Me alegra volver a saber de ti, espero que te gusten las parejas como las puse. Lamento no poder subir más seguido los capítulos pero estoy algo ocupada por lo de buscar trabajo e ir a mis clases, con eso me queda poco tiempo para poder escribir, aunque siempre lo hago en cada minuto que tengo libre, para poder darles un capitulo mejor cada semana, aparte de esta manera no les quedo mal. Sobre Snape me alegra haberte sorprendido, él es soltero por lo que también entra en la nueva Ley, aparte ya es hora de que sea feliz y sin ayuda no creo que se le ocurra empezar a tener citas, jajaja, esperemos que sea muy feliz con la persona que le toque, se lo merece. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y que me des tu opinión.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia y que no dejan reviews, entiendo que algunos no les gusta dejar opiniones, yo soy igual no dejo muy seguido opiniones salvo por una que otra historia que me fascina y que la están escribiendo, porque no tiene caso dejar un review a una historia terminada hace tiempo, ya que a veces ya no los leen, pero ahora que soy yo la que escribe entiendo perfectamente a los demás autores de querer reviews se siente muy bien que te dejen opiniones y que te des cuenta cuales son las personas que lo leen cada semana y también las que son nuevas, uno se da cuenta de eso y es lo que lo motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo encuentren más largo que el pasado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Quiero recordarles que **los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK ROWLING** , la historia y los personajes de Pauley laurey y Holly Bogler son míos

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Sorpresas"

La semana paso rápidamente y llegó el día en que la nueva Ley de Matrimonio se aplicara.

Una de las primeras familias a las que se va a aplicar la ley era la familia Weasley, aprovechando que todos o casi todos los miembros solteros de la familia viven en el mismo lugar, La Madriguera.

Buenos días, venimos por órdenes del ministro Kingsley para aplicar la Ley de Matrimonio a los Sres. George y Ronald Weasley y a la Sta. Ginevra Weasley- anunció el vocero encargado de aplicar la ley- ¿podemos pasar?

Adelante- dijo la Sra. Weasley dejando pasar a las personas.

Entraron y todos estaban en la sala.

Muy bien ¿podemos empezar?- pregunto el vocero- las damas primero

Disculpen pero ¿pueden ser mis hermanos primero para poder ver el procedimiento?- pregunto Ginny

Claro, si no hay inconveniente con sus hermanos, está bien- dijo el vocero- empecemos con el Sr. George Weasley.

Muy bien Sr. Weasley voy a picar un poco su dedo para después colocar la gota en el pergamino y posteriormente colocaremos una gota de la poción en el pergamino y enseguida aparecerá el nombre de su futura esposa- explico el otro agente del ministerio que venía a acompañando al vocero.

De acuerdo- dijo George estirando su mano derecha.

El encargado se acercó con una aguja, le pincho el dedo y dejo caer la gota de sangre en un pergamino que había sacado con anticipación, a continuación saco de su túnica un frasco mediano y vertió una gota de la poción en la sangre que contenía el pergamino, después de unos segundos apareció un nombre.

 _ **"Katherine Bell"**_

George respiro, Katy Bell era una buena elección para casarse.

De acuerdo señor el ministerio le mandará una carta a la Sta. Bell para informarle, usted deberá que ponerse en contacto con ella- explico el vocero.

Enseguida Ron ocupo el lugar de su hermano y extendió la mano.

El encargado hizo el mismo procedimiento con él y unos segundos después aparece el nombre de:

 _ **"Pauley Laurey"**_

¿Quién es ella?, no la conozco- pregunto Ron.

En ese caso Sr., el ministerio les mandara una carta a los dos para que se conozcan, la recibirá el día de mañana.

En seguida se escuchó los gritos de la Sra. Weasley

PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEA HERMIONE- grito la Sra. Weasley- RON TIENE QUE CASARSE CON ELLA, no es una sangre limpia, pero es la bruja más inteligente de su generación y además es una heroína de guerra, DEBE SER ELLA, LA OTRA CHICA NO LA CONOCEMOS, no debe de ser famosa o inteligente, si no hubiera escuchado de ella.

Lo siento Sra. Weasley pero el pergamino dice la verdad, es irrevocable su decisión- le explico el vocero- ahora Sta. Si es tan amable- le dijo el vocero a Ginny señalando el lugar que había desocupado Ron.

Ginny se sentó- tranquila mamá, estoy segura que me va a tocar Harry, no puedo estar destinada a casarme con otro.

Tienes razón hija- dijo la Sra. Weasley más tranquila.

Finalmente salió el nombre del futuro esposo de la única hija de matrimonio Weasley.

 _ **"Gregory Goyle"**_

QUE!- gritarón Ginny y la Sra. Weasley

COMO ES POSIBLE DEBE HABER UN ERROR- grito la Sra. Weasley desesperada- EL PERGAMINO SE EQUIVOCO, PORQUE ELLA TIENE QUE CASARSE CON HARRY.

Sra. Weasley, ya le dijimos que el pergamino no se equivoca- le volvió a explicar el vocero un tanto exasperado de que no entendiera.

PERO ES QUE USTED NO ENTIENDE – grito Ginny – YO TENGO QUE CASARME CON HARRY o ¿él ya tiene pareja?

No Sta., el ministerio todavía no ha ido con el Sr. Potter, de hecho después de ustedes iremos a la Mansión Black para aplicar la ley al Sr. Potter y a la Sta. Granger- le informo el vocero- y como ya dije el pergamino es irreversible, usted se va a tener que casar con el Sr. Goyle.

NO!, YO JAMAS ME VOY A CASAR CON GOYLE- grito histérica Ginny.

En ese caso, Sta. Se le tendrá que quitar su varita y tendrá que ser una squib, sin poder ir al mundo muggle- le dijo seriamente el vocero.

Usted está….- empezó a decir Ginny muy enojada, pero se calló al sentir la mano de su padre.

No se preocupe Sr. Mi hija se va a casar con el Sr. Goyle- le aseguro el Sr. Weasley.

Pero Arthur, Ginny no puede aceptar eso- dijo la Sra. Weasley rogándole con la mirada.

Lo siento querida, pero es eso o que nuestra hija pierda su magia—le contesto el Sr. Weasley.

La Sra. Weasley ya no pudo opinar nada.

Bien, ya que todo está listo aquí, nos retiramos, con su permiso- dijo el vocero y se fue con su compañero.

No puedo aceptar esto, yo tengo que casarme con Harry o por lo menos con alguien de clase- dijo Ginny- alguien como Malfoy.

Bueno hija, no fue lo que tú querías, pero es mejor eso que quedarte sin magia- razono el Sr. Weasley.

A Ginny no le gusto eso y se fue a su habitación.

¿Y con quien creen que Harry y Hermione se vayan a casar?- pregunto George.

No lo sé pero espero que los dos logren ser felices con quien les toque- dijo el Sr. Weasley esperando que Hermione y Harry tuvieran mejor suerte que Ginny.

Paso un rato y los agentes del ministerio llegaron a la Mansión Black.

Al tocar el timbre apareció Kreacher.

¿Sí?, diga ¿a quién busca?- pregunto el elfo domestico

Buenas tardes, disculpe, pero somos del ministerio y buscamos al Sr. Potter y a la Sta. Granger- informo el vocero.

¿Asunto?- volvió a preguntar Kreacher.

Venimos a aplicar la Nueva Ley de Matrimonio- explico el vocero algo fastidiado por las preguntas.

Esperen un momento, Kreacher le avisará a su amo- dijo Kreacher muy serio.

Después de unos minutos Kreacher apareció de nuevo y los dejo pasar.

Al entrar a la casa los agentes del ministerio admiraron el buen gusto de decoración de la Mansión, tenía grandes ventanas por las que entraba mucha luz, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores pasteles, los muebles y las decoraciones no eran muy sencillas pero tampoco eran ostentosas, la mansión tenía un aire de hogar que hacía sentir muy bien a las personas.

Gracias a esto las personas del ministerio se relajaron y estaban de mejor humor que en la Madriguera.

Buenas tardes, adelante- dijo Harry que estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

¿Gustan sentarse?- - pregunto Hermione señalando con su mano uno de los sillones grandes de la sala.

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón individual cerca del sillón donde estaba Harry.

Buenas tardes Sr., Sta., muchas gracias- dijo el vocerío tomando asiento con su compañero.

En ese momento aparecieron Winky y Dobby que traían una charola con té y otra con galletas.

¿Gustan té y algunas galletas antes de comenzar?- pregunto Hermione de manera amable.

Es usted muy amable Sta. Muchas gracias- contesto de nuevo el vocero

Winky les sirvió el té y Dobby dejo el plato con galletas en el centro de la mesa que estaba en medio de todos.

Bueno, empecemos con esto- dijo el vocero después de haber bebido y comido un poco- el procedimiento es el siguiente, con una aguja mi compañero les va a picar el dedo, la gota de sangre la van a depositar en el pergamino y seguido de eso mi compañero va a colocar una gota de la poción "Amor Destinado" en él, unos segundos después se sabrá el nombre de la persona con quien se tendrán que casar, después de eso, ustedes se pondrán en contacto con su futura(o) esposa(o), el ministerio mandara una carta para informarle a la Sta. y Sr. Que les toque, ¿alguna duda?- pregunto el vocero antes de proseguir.

No- contesto Harry muy serio

Ninguna- contesto Hermione algo nerviosa.

Bien, prosigamos- le indico el vocero a su compañero- ¿les parece si empezamos con la señorita?- pregunto

Los dos amigos asintieron.

El encargado de aplicar el procedimiento se acercó a Hermione, le pico el dedo y Hermione coloco la gota en el pergamino, seguido de colocar la gota de la poción, pasaron unos segundos y fue apareciendo un nombre lentamente.

HA RRY PO TT ER

 _ **"Harry Potter"**_

Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver, totalmente asombrados, los dos oficiales del ministerio también estaban asombrados, nadie lo podría creer.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el vocero carraspeo para llenar el silencio que se había formado.

En este caso, creo que no será necesario hacerle la prueba a usted Sr. Potter y ya que viven juntos creo que no tendrán problema para ponerse en contacto jajaja- se rio un poco nervioso por la situación ya que todo el mundo mágico sabia la historia del trio dorado- de todas formas mañana recibirá una carta del ministerio es simple protocolo ya que no sería necesario, pero así son las reglas.

Ambos amigos asintieron a un sin poder salir de su asombro.

En ese caso nos retiramos- dijo el vocero- muchas felicidades.

Gracias- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Kreacher los acompaño a la puerta.

Una vez que se fue el personal del ministerio, los amigos reaccionaron.

WOW- exclamo Hermione- eso sí, no me lo esperaba.

Yo tampoco- dijo Harry- jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi nombre saldría en tu pergamino- se quedó en silencio- pero me alegro mucho que seas tú con quien me toco casarme- le dijo sonriendo

¿En serio?- pregunto Hermione algo incrédula

Si, en serio – respondió Harry con una sonrisa, estaba feliz con la idea ya que su mejor amiga lo conocía mejor que nadie, se llevaban muy bien y además era muy bonita e inteligente.

Quien mejor que ella para ser mi esposa- pensó Harry.

Hermione se alegró de que Harry pensara así, después de todo quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para casarte, han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y los dos siempre han estado ahí el uno para el otro, casarse seria otra aventura y que mejor que tener esa aventura junto a Harry.

Ambos sonrieron y se relajaron talvez esta nueva Ley de Matrimonio no sea tan mala idea.

Mientras tanto los oficiales del ministerio llegaban a la Mansión Malfoy.

Al igual que en la Mansión Black, los recibió un elfo domestico que los hizo pasar a la sala principal de la casa, la mansión tenía un buen aspecto ya que no era lúgubre como en los tiempos de Lord Voldemort, ahora toda la casa estaba iluminada y muy bien decorada a pesar de lo que muchos creerían, la Sra. Malfoy tiene un buen estilo para arreglar la casa, los detalles no eran ostentosos como se podría imaginar, de hecho todo el lugar lucia exquisitamente y daba una sensación de tranquilidad que posiblemente solo se podría comparar con la sensación de la Mansión Black.

La Sra. Malfoy, los estaba esperando junto con su esposo y su hijo, explicaron el procedimiento, después de que sorprendentemente uno de los elfos apareciera con unas botanas para comer y algo de té o café.

Los oficiales se lo agradecieron y prosiguieron a hacer el procedimiento de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio, después de unos segundos apareció el nombre de la futura Sra. Malfoy.

 _ **"Luna Lovegood"**_

Draco se quedó impresionado, no era lo que esperaba, pero no estaba mal la idea de casarse con ella.

Los Sres. Malfoy que también estaban sorprendidos se miraron por un momento y después regresaron a ver a los oficiales.

El ministerio mandara una carta a la Sta. Lovegood para informarle pero usted tendrá que contactarla para poder ponerse de acuerdo sobre sus planes de boda.

Muchas gracias, mi hijo se pondrá en contacto con ella, para empezar los preparativos de la boda- dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

De nada, con su permiso, nos retiramos- dijo el vocer- felicidades Sr. Malfoy.

Cuando se fueron el Sr. Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar.

Fue una buena elección, la Sta. Lovegood es de sangra pura, es bien educada y tiene una visión muy diferente pero acertada, y es muy inteligente, podría ser una excelente Sra. Malfoy.

Si estoy de acuerdo- coincidió la Sra. Malfoy- hay que ponernos en contacto con la Sta. Lovegood.

Enseguida escribiré una carta para invitarlos a la Mansión y ponernos de acuerdo- dijo Draco.

Los Sres. Malfoy estuvieron de acuerdo, después de eso se quedaron pensando en sí la pequeña Malfoy aparecería en este proceso y cuanto tardaría en hacerlo.

La última visita del día, para terminar con el inicio de la aplicación de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio, era el famoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería mejor conocido como Hogwarts.

El director del colegio los recibió sin ningún agrado, los viejos hábitos no mueren.

Director Snape venimos para aplicar la Ley de Matrimonio- dijo el vocero.

Si ya lose, prosigamos- dijo Snape- se el procedimiento así que no tiene que explicarme.

De acuerdo, entonces empecemos- dijo el vocero.

Después de hacer el procedimiento el profesor Snape estaba ansioso por saber quién sería su prometida aunque no lo demostraba.

Finalmente apareció.

 _ **"Holly Bogler"**_

Muy bien, el ministerio le mandará una carta a la sta. Bogler avisándole de su nuevo compromiso- dijo el vocero.

Disculpe, pero no conozco a la Sta. – le informo el profesor Snape.

En ese caso se les mandara una carta a los para que se puedan poner en contacto- le explico el vocero.

Por fin el día termino y todavía faltaban muchas personas por aplicarles la Ley de Matrimonio, pero el primer día dio interesantes resultados.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la oficina del Ministro de Magia, donde llegan los resultados de la aplicación de la ley, una luz estaba saliendo de uno de los reportes, iluminando un nombre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Quiero aclarar algo, sé que en el prefacio mencione que escribí esta historia para terminar Harry Potter como me hubiera gustado que terminaran los libros, aunque sigo en pie con esa idea; en cuestión de las parejas es algo diferente, aunque siempre he pensado que la historia de JK Rowling hubiera quedado perfecta si terminara con las parejas del siguiente modo:

Harry y Hermione

Ron y Luna

Neville y Ginny

Para efectos de esta historia cambie las parejas de acuerdo a la personalidad que agregue a los personajes, ya que en la historia de JK Rowling Ginny no es mala y Draco es un niño perdido y su padre es un cobarde, por lo tanto no quedarían como yo los puse, pero en mi historia Ginny es mala, Draco es bueno solo un poco presuntuoso pero que no le importa tan ciegamente lo de ser sangre pura y Lucius solo es un hombre bueno que tomo malas decisiones por culpa de su padre y por pensar que estar del lado Lord Voldemort mantendría a su familia a salvo de él.

Gracias por su atención, solo quería puntualizar esto para que no se confundieran por la idea que plasme desde un principio o no pensaran que yo me confundí.

En fin espero sus reviews tanto de los que siempre me dejan, como personas nuevas.


	4. Oh, Merlin!

Hola a todos, nos volvemos a leer esta semana, me encanto todos sus reviews, aunque me hubiera encantado que más personas me dejaran su opinión, estoy muy feliz por las que sí lo han hecho y de hecho también por las que no pero que si lo leyeron, cada semana aumenta el número de personas que me ponen en favoritos y en siguiendo la historia, me encanto sus opiniones del pasado capítulo.

Angely04:

Primero que nada te agradezco que hayas vuelto a escribir un review en mi historia, y me alegro que te guste la pareja h/hr. Por Ginny no te preocupes va hacer algunas maldades en el futuro pero te aseguro que va a recibir su merecido como todas las personas egoístas. Sobre Ron y Luna, aunque a mí también me hubiera gustado de esa forma en el libro, espero que le des una oportunidad a Draco/Luna. Realmente espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo y espero volver a saber de ti.

florperlachiquis52:

Me encanta volver a verte, se siente muy bonito leer a las personas que me han seguido desde el principio, también a las nuevas pero es diferente tipo de emoción, (las dos emociones muy buenas). Sobre la Sra. Snape se sabrá más en futuros capítulos, no te preocupes que si tengo planeado hablar más sobre ella, pero por el momento estoy enfocándome en el misterio principal, tal vez cuando las aguas se calmen, aparecerá más sobre ella, un capítulo no muy lejano. Sobre el beso de Harry y Hermione más pronto de lo que crees aparecerá en el capítulo. Sobre Ron, bueno el será Ron, jajaja. Me encanta que ames mis capítulos y espero que este capítulo realmente llene tus expectativas. Disfrútalo y me dices que opinas.

Alejandra:

Hola!, de nuevo, me alegra mucho poder sorprenderte, es lo que me encanta de escribir, sorprender a los lectores, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para encontrar trabajo, pero Dios dirá cuando sea que me lo den. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y espero tu review.

HGHP95:

Hola!, me encanta leer gente nueva, pues si Molly y Ginny van hacer un problema, pero no te preocupes, si pudieron con Voldemort, creo que pueden con unas habladoras. A mí también me agrada los Malfoy en mi historia, la mayoría los pinta de color negro pero son humanos y pienso que en realidad eran grises, después de todo lo demostró Narcissa y Draco al final del libro, me alegra saber que te pude sorprender y espero sorprenderte más con este capítulo. Sobre lo que a Harry no le hicieron la prueba es porque el ministerio tiene una lista de las personas que cumplen con las características de la ley y cada vez que alguien ya haya hecho la prueba, se tacha el nombre de la persona para que no pueda volver a salir y la persona que posiblemente tenga la oportunidad de que le salga esa persona ya ocupada, le pueda salir su siguiente mejor opción, es por eliminación y por eso ya no tenía caso que le hicieran la prueba a Harry, aunque sabemos que a Ginny le había tocado con Goyle así que la mejor opción es que a Harry también le saliera Hermione. Me encanta que especules de eso se trata y también me dan ideas para los siguientes capítulos, espero que te encante este capítulo y que tal vez te aclare tus dudas sobre la amistad de Hermione y Luna. Hasta el próximo capítulo y espero saber de ti.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Me alegra conocerte y espero que te encante también este capítulo, déjame un review para saber si te gusto, disfrútalo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que dejen más con este capítulo.

Disfrútenlo!.

De nuevo, nada de Harry Potter y su mundo es mío, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera, pero nadie le gana en imaginación a **JK ROWLING,** quien es la dueña. La historia si es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 3

"oh, Merlín!"

En la Mansión Black estaban Harry y Hermione platicando sobre su boda en la sala.

Muy bien, tenemos un poco menos de 6 meses para planear la boda, ¿tienes alguna idea?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione

Bueno tengo algunas ideas, claro, toda chica a soñado con su boda- le dijo Hermione sonriendo- pero no te preocupes, no quiero algo grande, solo quiero algo intimo con las personas más cercanas.

Sí, me gustaría eso, desgraciadamente la mayoría de las personas que quiero están muertas- dijo Harry- pero podemos invitar a los Weasley, a Neville, a Luna, no sé, si, ¿tengas a alguien más que quieras invitar?

Podríamos invitar a Teddy, Andrómeda y me gustaría invitar al profesor Snape- le dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino y una pluma para escribir las ideas.

Ok, ¿Qué te parece, si la hacemos en el jardín de la Mansión?- pregunto Harry.

Me parece una excelente idea, Winky me ha ayudado mucho con el jardín y esta hermoso- comento Hermione.

Muy bien, ¿Quiénes van hacer tus damas de honor?- le pregunto Harry, quien estaba en unos de los sillones tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

Creo que estaría bien solo Luna, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a Ginny, de hecho ya me imagino que no le va a gustar mucho saber que nos vamos a casar- le dijo Hermione algo preocupada- No creo que quiera venir a la boda siquiera.

Bueno, ese ya será su problema- dijo Harry- no fue como si nosotros lo hubiéramos planeado, además yo ya iba a terminar mi relación con ella; volviendo al tema, me gusta que eligieras a Luna, es muy buena elección.

¿Tú piensas pedirle a Ron que sea tu padrino?- pregunto Hermione.

No, de hecho estoy pensando que sea el profesor Snape- dijo Harry pensativo- ¿tú que piensas?

Me parece una excelente idea!- exclamo Hermione entusiasmada- estoy pensando en pedirle al Sr. Weasley que me entregue.

Es una buena idea, lamento que tus padres no puedan estar en la boda- le dijo Harry apenado ya que fue por quedarse con él que Hermione les borro la memoria.

No te preocupes Harry, no me arrepiento, están a salvo y yo pude ayudarte- le dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa- lamento que tus padres tampoco estén en la boda físicamente.

Si, lo sé, pero ellos, Sirius y Remus van a estar en nuestro corazón más que cualquier otro día- le respondió Harry sonriendo.

A continuación Harry se levantó del sillón, se fue a donde estaba Hermione, se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, los dos se quedaron en esa posición tratando de quitarse la tristeza de no tener a sus padres con ellos, para una fecha tan importante.

Mientras tanto el Ministro Shacklebolt entro a su oficina y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver una luz saliendo de uno de sus cajones, se acercó y lo abrió.

En cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de un pergamino que hacia resaltar un nombre.

El Ministro lo tomo y lo examino detenidamente, cuando noto el color de la luz que salía, dio media vuelta a su escritorio y corrió hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Las personas que estaban fuera de ella se quedaron sorprendidas por la forma de actuar del Ministro quien al parecer se dirigía hacia la sección de Magos y Brujas Extraviados.

Ese departamento no existía antes, pero cuándo fue la primera guerra contra Voldemort se creó, ya que hubo muchas desapariciones al igual que en la segunda.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin tocar, el encargado de ese departamento se levantó de un salto al ver al Ministro de esa manera ya que él siempre era una persona tranquila.

Sr. Ministro ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el jefe del departamento.

Tiene que ver esto- le contesto Shacklebolt entregándole el pergamino.

El jefe de departamento lo vio con el ceño fruncido y al ver la luz que iluminaba un nombre se asombró y abrió mucho los ojos.

Por Merlín!- exclamo el jefe de departamento.

¿Es posible que ella sea alguien que estaba perdida?- pregunto el Ministro- después de todo este tiempo, en Hogwarts no había una razón para sacarle sangre, mucho menos para hacerle el hechizo de firma de un mago, no había forma de saber que ella no es hija de muggles, Charles.

El Sr. Charles encontró lo que estaba buscando, un folder de hace 17 años que estaba en la sección de niños no encontrados y que tenía el nombre de:

 **"Aileen Malfoy"**

Cuando lo abrió vio que el nombre del folder también estaba brillando, junto el folder y el pergamino he hizo un hechizo.

Recognitus- dijo el Sr. Charles

En seguida las dos luces se juntaron, haciéndose una sola y arriba de la luz se formó una palabra.

 **ENCONTRADA**

Merlín!- exclamaron los dos.

Tenemos que avisarle a la familia Malfoy- dijo el Sr. Charles viendo al ministro.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo el Ministro- pero tienen que darle tiempo a la niña, tenemos que hablar con ella y explicarle la situación, tienen que entender que esto no va hacer un proceso fácil.

Sí, además no es una bruja desconocida, Kingsley, esto va hacer noticia- le advirtió al Ministro- la familia Malfoy es conocida por su influencia y su rango en el mundo mágico y la Sta. Es conocida por su participación en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y por sus amistades.

Lo sé, las partes estaban de lados opuestos en la guerra, tenemos que tratar esto con absoluta discreción- menciono el Ministro- por lo menos hasta que las dos partes ya estén tranquilas procesando y aceptando la verdad.

Iré enseguida a darle la noticia a la familia Malfoy- dijo el Sr. Charles agarrando el folder, el pergamino y su capa- te avisare cuando regrese.

Estaré esperando, quiero estar seguro que los Malfoy ya saben, para ir a explicarle todo a la Sta. Personalmente- dijo el Ministro.

El Sr. Charles asintió con la cabeza y salió de su oficina al área de aparición para aparecerse en las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

Un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta.

Dígame Sr. ¿Qué desea?- pregunto la elfina.

Quisiera hablar con los Sres. Malfoy por favor- le informo el Sr. Charles.

¿De parte de quién?- volvió a preguntar la elfina.

De parte del Sr. Charles, jefe del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados- le contesto.

Permítanme un momento- le dijo la elfina.

La elfina doméstica se acercó al despacho donde estaban sus amos y toco la puerta.

Adelante- escucho que su amo le dijo.

Abrió la puerta y les informo a sus amos.

Disculpe amo, pero los buscan el Sr. Charles del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados.

Hazlo pasar de inmediato!- le ordeno el Sr. Malfoy.

La elfina desapareció.

Lucius, ¿tú crees que la hayan encontrado?- pregunto la Sra. Malfoy esperanzada.

No lo sé Narcissa, pero esta visita es diferente a como nos daban las noticias antes y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última noticia- le contesto el Sr. Malfoy sorprendido por la visita.

Al poco rato se escuchó el toque de la puerta.

Adelante- dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

El Sr. Charles entró al despacho y se acercó al Sr. Malfoy.

Buenos días Sres. Malfoy, soy Edward Charles jefe del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados.- se presentó el Sr. Charles.

Buenos días Sr. Charles, tome asiento- le señalo el Sr. Malfoy uno de los sillones individuales que estaba enfrente de otros dos, una de los cuales estaba la Sra. Malfoy sentada.

Díganos, ¿a qué debemos el placer de su visita?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy.

¿Sabe algo sobre nuestra hija?- pregunto la Sra. Malfoy tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

De hecho si, Sra. Malfoy, vera el pergamino que se utiliza para la aplicación de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio tiene un hechizo para que se analice la firma del Mago y ese dato va directo al ministerio junto con el nombre del mago y el nombre del futuro esposo o esposa de la persona-explico el Sr. Charles- los datos de Magos y Brujas Extraviados están ligados con los datos de todo el Ministerio, por lo que si hay algún dato de un mago o bruja extraviado, se ilumina el nombre con un color morado, lo que hace que la persona que tenga esa información se dé cuenta que es del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados, informan a nuestro departamento y se revisa los datos que nosotros tenemos, la misma luz estará en el folder del mago o bruja con la que coincida la firma mágica; eso paso el día de hoy, uno de los pergaminos de la nueva ley se ilumino, el Ministro de Magia vino conmigo a mostrarme el pergamino, revise los folders y el que estaba brillando era el de su hija, hice un hechizo de comprobación y salió la palabra encontrada- termino de explicar.

Entonces la encontró, ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la Sra. Malfoy mostrando sentimientos por primera vez desde que entro el Sr. Charles.

Sí, la encontramos, el ¿Quién es?, es algo difícil porque todo el mundo mágico la conoce, estoy seguro que ustedes la han visto varias veces; el ¿Dónde está?, es muy fácil para ustedes ya que ustedes conocen muy bien el lugar donde vive, de hecho usted conoce demasiado bien la Mansión Sra. Malfoy- respondió el jefe del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados.

¿A qué se refiere con que yo conozco muy bien la mansión en donde vive mi hija?- pregunto la Sra. Malfoy algo intrigada.

El Sr. Malfoy estaba observando muy seriamente al Sr. Charles y trataba de buscar quien sería su hija por lo que dijo el Sr. Charles ellos la habían visto varias veces, pero eso también implicaba que le cambiarán de apariencia de lo contrario la hubieran reconocido.

Ella vive en la Mansión Black, Sra. Malfoy- respondía el Sr. Charles esperando que se dieran cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

¿De qué habla?, los únicos que viven ahí es el Sr. Potter y la Sta. Granger- dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

El Sr. Charles se quedó mirando a los Sres. Malfoy por unos segundos hasta que…

Oh, Merlín!- exclamo la Sra. Malfoy-nos está diciendo que nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Aileen, es HERMIONE GRANGER!- termino tapándose la boca con las manos, por la impresión y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

No puede ser!- dijo el Sr. Malfoy también consternado por la noticia, pues se acordaba de todos los peligros y horrores que ella tuvo que pasar por culpa de su antiguo amo, especialmente los horrores que vivió en su casa a manos de Bellatrix.

Les aseguro Sres. Que es verdad, no hay duda alguna- confirmo el Sr. Charles.

Pasaron unos minutos donde los Sres. Malfoy se tranquilizaban y trataban de pensar que hacer, estaban seguros que no iba hacer fácil recuperar a su hija.

¿Ella sabe?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy ya que su esposa no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

No, el Ministro de Magia y yo decidimos que era mejor decirles a ustedes primero, en cuanto regrese, el Ministro en persona ira a la Mansión Black para informarle de la situación a la Sta. Granger- les informo el Sr. Charles.

Los Sres. Malfoy se quedaron en sus pensamientos.

Como comprenderán es una situación muy delicada, y sé que será difícil para ustedes ahora que han encontrado a su hija, pero tendrán que comprender que es una situación complicada, ya que no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar la Sta. Granger, deben darle tiempo y dejar que ella se comunique con ustedes, cuando esté lista- les explico el jefe de departamento.

Significa más espera- dijo la Sra. Malfoy algo triste.

Lo sé, y créame que lo siento pero será mejor así- dijo el Sr. Charles- bueno, con su permiso, me retiro.

Fifi- llamo el Sr. Malfoy.

La elfina apareció- dígame amo.

El Sr. Ya se retira, acompáñalo a la puerta- le ordeno el Sr. Malfoy.

Si amo- respondió la elfina- por aquí Sr. – le señalo la puerta del despacho.

Con su permiso Sr., Sra. Malfoy- inclino la cabeza hacia ellos en forma de despedida.

Hasta luego Sr. Charles y gracias por las noticias- respondió el saludo el Sr. Malfoy.

Una vez que el Sr. Charles estaba fuera del despacho; el Sr. Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones muy abatido.

Que vamos hacer Lucius, nuestra hija sufrió mucho y la mayoría de las veces a manos de nuestra familia- dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Lo se Narcissa, pero lo único que nos queda es esperar y tener la esperanza de que nuestra hija nos perdone- le dijo Lucius.

Aun no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo la tuvimos tan cerca y nunca la vimos- dijo Narcissa sirviéndose un té que estaba en una mesita a lado de su sillón.

Ellos la cambiaron, su color de cabello, su color de piel- dijo el Sr. Malfoy- además la última vez que la vimos ella tenía 2 años de edad, creció y cambio su físico, convirtiéndose en la hermosa mujer que ahora es, es entendible que no la hayamos reconocido, además con todo lo del Señor Oscuro, no hemos tenido tiempo para buscarla apropiadamente, solo con las investigaciones del departamento de Magos y Brujas extraviados que tampoco eran de gran ayuda.

Gracias a Merlín, que el Señor Oscuro no sabía de ella, de lo contrario no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado- pensó Narcissa en voz alta.

Si, tienes razón- dijo el Sr. Malfoy con su mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

Adelante- contesto el Sr. Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy.

Disculpa padre pero vine a decirles que Luna contesto a mi carta diciendo que estará encantada de venir junto con su padre a cenar hoy en la noche- dijo el joven Malfoy.

Eso es excelente, tengo que ver con los elfos domésticos para que preparen una muy buena cena- dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

¿Pasa algo?, siento que hay algo distinto en el ambiente- pregunto Draco.

Necesito que te sientes Draco, tu madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- le informo el Sr. Malfoy.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba a un lado del de su mamá.

Bien, ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar Draco muy serio- ¿pasa algo malo con que Luna venga a cenar con su padre?

No Draco, para nada, todo está muy bien en ese tema- le afirmo su madre.

Es sobre tu hermana que tenemos que hablar- le dijo su padre.

¿Mi hermana?, ¿saben algo de ella?- pregunto esperanzado por saber de su hermana después de tantos años.

Sí, pero espera un momento, tengo que hablarle a Severus, él también debe escuchar esto- le pidió el Sr. Malfoy.

El Sr. Malfoy agarro polvos flu de una bolsita de terciopelo que estaba en una de las esquinas de la chimenea y dijo el nombre de Hogwarts, en seguida se vio la cabeza del director de la escuela.

Lucius ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el profesor Snape.

Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, es necesario que vengas a la Mansión- le informo el Sr. Malfoy.

Hazte para atrás- le dijo Spape.

Pocos segundos después Snape estaba saliendo de la chimenea de los Malfoy.

¿Qué es eso tan importante?- pregunto- Hola Narcissa, Draco- inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado aun lado de Lucius.

Hace una hora vino el jefe del departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados- empezó a explicar Lucius Malfoy- nos dijo que con la nueva Ley de Matrimonio se puede saber la firma de un mago ya que el pergamino esta hechizado para saberlo.

Dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio y continúo.

Esta mañana al llegar el Ministro de Magia a su oficina, vio que una luz estaba saliendo de uno de los reportes de la nueva ley, al notar el color de la luz que salía de él, se dirigió hacia el departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados para decirles lo del pergamino, el jefe de ese departamento lo comparo con uno de los pergaminos que ellos tenían y que también tenía luz- volvió a parar de hablar para tomar aire, debido a que era muy difícil contener la emoción y la incertidumbre que sentía.

Y ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Snape.

¿Qué nombre tenía los pergaminos?- pregunto Draco.

Cuando junto los pergaminos e hizo el hechizo de comprobación, las luces se juntaron y se formó la palabra "encontrada"- siguió explicando la Sra. Malfoy al ver que su esposo no podía- uno de los pergaminos era el reporte de extraviada de Aileen.

¿Y el otro?- pregunto Draco al filo de su asiento, pues sabía que algo muy importante iba a pasar.

El otro era el reporte de la aplicación de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio de la Sta. Granger- termino de explicar el Sr. Malfoy que había recuperado su voz.

Eso quiere decir que la Sta. Granger es Aileen- dijo Snape con una voz muy seria, igual que siempre no demostraba lo que sentía.

Todo este tiempo mi hermana era Granger, la tuve siempre cerca de mí, pero en vez de protegerla, la insultaba- pensó Draco en voz alta.

¿Ella ya lo sabe?- pregunto Snape.

No, el Ministro se lo iba a decir en cuanto el Sr. Charles que es el jefe del departamento regresara de informarnos, estoy seguro que en estos momentos se lo estarán diciendo- dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

¿Cómo creen que reaccione?- pregunto Draco.

No lo sé, no creo que reaccione bien, después de todo lo que paso- le respondió la Sra. Malfoy.

Conociendo a la Sta. Granger. Tal vez al principio se deje llevar por sus emociones, pero después lo va a razonar y va a encontrar la manera de resolver esto- dijo Snape- fue de esa manera que gano la guerra, siempre era racional antes de ser emocional, ahora talvez se deje llevar un poco por la impresión, pero al final va a querer respuestas.

Tenemos que decirle la verdad de cómo es que se perdió- dijo Narcissa.

O más bien de cómo nos la robaron- dijo Lucius muy enojado golpeando su vaso con Whisky en la mesa que tenía al lado.

Hay que darle tiempo, todo se ira arreglando y ya verán que muy pronto tendremos de nuevo a mi ahijada con nosotros- les aseguro Snape, dándoles ánimos, el por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, sabía que Hermione comprendería y que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Me pregunto ¿con quién le tocaría casarse?- dijo Draco

Lo único que espero es que no sea con ese Weasley, no está a la altura de nuestra Aileen- dijo Lucius ya más sereno.

Yo solo espero que la haga feliz y que no tenga un matrimonio forzado con alguien a quien detesta- contesto Narcissa.

Pues yo creo, que Potter va hacer tu cuñado Draco- dijo Snape entre serio y bromeando.

¿Potter?, ¿Padrino?- pregunto Draco- mmm, no estaría mal, por lo menos como amigo es leal, es inteligente aunque sea muy impulsivo, en realidad Potter maduro mucho con la guerra, tiene una excelente posición en el mundo mágico, es rico y lo más importante respeta a Aileen tal como es, podría jurar que de hecho Potter es el hombre perfecto para mi hermana.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido al ver que también había la posibilidad de que Harry Potter fuera de la familia, sin embargo también estaban reflexionando sobre lo que analizo Draco y cayeron en la conclusión de que el joven Malfoy tenía razón, el hombre perfecto para Aileen Malfoy sería Harry Potter.

Ahora solo tenían que tener paciencia y pedir a Merlín que su pequeña Aileen los perdonara y regresara a la familia.

Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Otro capítulo voló!, (jajaj, siempre quise decir eso, gracias Dumbledore por la frase aunque la acomode ya que la original es "Otro año voló") y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo.

Me gustaría que me dejarán reviews aunque fueran con tan solo pocas palabras, me gusta saber de las personas que me están leyendo.

Especulen y díganme

-¿cómo piensan que reaccionen Hermione y Harry antes estas noticias?

\- ¿Quién creen que fue quien se robó a Hermione y porque?

Contéstenme estas preguntas me gusta que especulen y de esa manera saber si van por el mismo camino que yo o si están muy fríos, anteriormente se han acercado mucho a otras preguntas.

Los quiero y los quiero volver a leer.

Que tengan un excelente Domingo y una excelente semana.

Yo voy a estar celebrando a mi papá que hoy domingo cumple años.

FELICIDADES PAPÁ!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Aileen Malfoy

Hola, nos volvemos a leer y dejenme decirles que les agradezco a todos sus felicitaciones a mi papá, cada vez que alguien lo mandaba a felicitar se lo decía, así que les mando su agradecimiento y el mío.

Angely04:

Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también te guste.

Anigiemezzaluna:

De nada, me gusta contestar todos los reviews, para que se den cuenta que estoy al pendiente de sus opiniones y que me importan, me alegra que te haya sorprendido, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Alejandra:

Primero muchas gracias por tus deseos.

Segundo me alegra que te siga sorprendiendo y espero que lo siga haciendo en el futuro.

Tercero espero que te guste este capítulo y la reacción de Hermione.

Disfruta el capítulo.

florperlachiquis52:

Gracias por tus deseos a mi papá, hubo pastel de chocolate, a mi sinceramente no me gusta, pero si a ti si, te invito un poco. Me alegra volver a sorprenderte y espero que te guste este capítulo.

Sir KORE25:

Hola gusto en conocerte y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que disfrutes también este.

Arturo Flix:

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero seguir intrigándote, ya que te conozco y se lo difícil que es impresionarte. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

jhocharmed:

Hola me alegra verte por aquí, mi historia la actualizo los domingos, y justamente la reacción por lo menos de uno de los Weasley pasa en este capítulo y sobre lo del beso, tendrás que leer para enterarte, jaja. Disfruta el capítulo.

Noemi Cullen:

Hola me alegra que leas mi historia y realmente está bien si no pones reviews, sé que a veces uno no tiene tiempo, creo en el capítulo pasado me puse algo pesada con ese tema, lo siento, soy nueva en esto y como todos los que he leído animan a los demás a dejar reviews, pensé que yo podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que hay muchas historias que me gustan y no he dejado reviews, así que voy a bajar un poco mi tonito con ese tema, siento si moleste a alguien por eso, ya no lo voy hacer, tal vez de vez en cuando es bueno pero no en todos los capítulos. Sobre las especulaciones unas de las preguntas se contestaran en este capítulo y las demás en otros capítulos que no están muy lejos., gracias por especular, me haces darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **IMPORTANTE: PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DOMINGOS.**

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora **JK ROWLING.** La historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Aileen Malfoy"

El Ministro de Magia estaba en la puerta de la Mansión Black.

En el segundo siguiente apareció un elfo doméstico.

Buenas tardes Sr. Ministro, dígame ¿qué desea?- le pregunto Dobby muy educadamente.

Bunas tardes, quiero hablar con la Sta. Granger ¿podría anunciarle que estoy aquí?- le informo el Señor Ministro.

Enseguida, espere un momento- dijo Dobby para después desaparecer.

Dobby apareció en el jardín donde se encontraba su ama y la elfina domestica Winky arreglando como siempre a esta hora las flores.

Ama disculpe que la moleste pero la busca el Sr. Ministro- le informo Dobby.

¿Shacklebolt?- pregunto Hermione- ¿Qué querrá?

Enseguida se levantó del suelo, se quitó los guantes y su delantal que utilizaba para cuando trabajaba en el jardín.

Winky después seguimos con esto- le dijo Hermione- ¿podrías llevar té a la sala por favor?

De inmediato ama- le contesto Winky desapareciendo.

Dobby volvió a aparecer en la puerta.

La ama lo espera en la sala- le informo Dobby abriendo la puerta de la Mansión.

Shacklebolt pasó y se dio cuenta del ambiente de hogar que tenía la casa, ya no era lúgubre, Dobby lo dirigió hacia la sala donde Hermione esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Buenas tardes Sta. Granger- la saludo el Ministro.

Bunas tardes Sr. Ministro, por favor tome asiento- le indico Hermione el otro sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

En ese momento apareció Winky con el té.

¿Gusta algo de Té Sr. Ministro? Pregunto Hermione.

Me encantaría, gracias- le respondió Shacklebolt- y por favor llámame Kingsley, Hermione después de todo estuvimos peleando juntos en la guerra.

Oh, no podría, ahora usted es el Ministro, se le debe tratar como tal- le dijo Hermione.

Bueno si así lo quiere- Kingsley le recibió la taza de té que le ofrecía la elfina- y ¿el Sr. Potter está en la casa?

No, el salió a hacer unas compras en el Callejón Diagon, pero volverá pronto- le contesto Hermione.

Oh, está bien- le dijo algo desilusionado el Ministro ya que esperaba que Hermione no estuviera sola cuando se enterara de la verdad.

¿Quería hablar con él?- le pregunto Hermione al ver su reacción.

No, es con usted que necesito hablar, solo esperaba que el Sr. Potter estuviera también- le explico el Sr. Ministro.

Si gusta lo esperamos, no ha de tardar- le dijo Hermione.

Efectivamente Harry acaba de aparecer en la chimenea, con unos paquetes en la mano, cuando se quitó las cenizas se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba sola.

Buenas tardes Sr. Ministro, ¿a qué debemos su visita?- le pregunto Harry sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Bueno Sr. Potter resulta que tengo un asunto muy importante que decirle a la Sta. Granger- le informo a Harry.

En ese caso, me retiro a mi estudio para que puedan hablar tranquilos- mientras decía esto, Harry se había acercado a Hermione y le daba un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo, ella le sonrió.

Oh, no Sr. Potter de hecho preferiría que usted se encontrará presente, si no le molesta- le informo Kingsley.

De acuerdo, en ese caso me quedaré- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón al lado de Hermione- Kresher

Diga amo- dijo el elfo en cuanto apareció.

Llévate estos paquetes a mi estudio por favor- le ordeno Harry.

Enseguida amo- el elfo tomo los paquetes y desapareció.

Bueno, usted dirá Sr. Ministro- le dijo Hermione.

Verán, como ustedes saben en las dos guerras contra Voldemort se extraviaron muchos magos y brujas- empezó a explicar el Ministro- así que al final de la primera guerra se creó un departamento que se dedica a buscar a esos magos y brujas perdidos, el departamento se llama "Departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados", una de las brujas que se estaba buscando después de la primera guerra fue Aileen Malfoy.

Espere- interrumpió Harry- ¿se refiere a una familiar de Draco Malfoy?

Efectivamente Sr. Potter, más específicamente, se buscaba a la hermana del joven Malfoy- le contesto Shacklebolt.

¿Malfoy tenía una hermana?- pregunto Hermione asombrada.

Si, Sta. Granger, los Sres. Malfoy tuvieron una hija y un hijo- les explico el Sr. Ministro.

Entonces, Malfoy tiene una hermana ¿mayor o menor?- pregunto Harry.

Ni la una, ni la otra Sr. Potter- dijo Shacklebolt- los Sres. Malfoy tuvieron mellizos.

¿Mellizos?!- exclamaron Harry y Hermione.

Si, Mellizos- confirmo el Sr. Ministro.

Espere un momento- dijo Hermione- no entiendo porque nos dice eso, es muy triste que la hija de los Malfoy este extraviada, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con que usted haya venido a hablar conmigo?

Vera, en realidad tiene mucho que ver- le dijo el Sr. Ministro- esta mañana cuando llegue a la oficina vi una luz que salía de uno de mis cajones, cuando lo abrí, vi que provenía de uno de los reportes de la nueva Ley, más específicamente de su reporte Sta. Granger.

¿Una luz dice?- pregunto Harry.

Si, en el Ministerio tenemos nuestras formas para darnos cuenta si en algún documento sale un mago o bruja que debería estar en Azkaban o que esta extraviado- explico el Ministro de Magia- como todo los documentos están conectados, cuando en algún documento llega y tiene el nombre o la firma mágica de alguien perdido automáticamente se ilumina con una luz de color morado.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza para hacerle ver al Ministro que habían entendido.

¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió con mi pergamino?- pregunto Hermione- ¿el Ministerio piensa que soy una bruja extraviada?

No pienso Hermione- empezó a explicar Shacklebolt- cuando vi la luz, me dirigí hacia el Departamento de Magos y Brujas Extraviados y le mostré el pergamino al Sr. Charles, quien es el jefe del departamento, cuando lo vio busco algún folder que tuviera la misma luz, cuando lo encontró el hizo un hechizo de comprobación para verificar que no sea un error.

¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Harry.

Las luces se volvieron una y apareció la palabra "Encontrada"- término de explicar el Ministro.

Eso no puede ser- murmuro Hermione- si estuviera extraviada, desde el momento en que entre a Hogwarts el Ministerio se hubiera dado cuenta.

Eso no es verdad Sta. Granger- le replico el Sr. Ministro- en los tiempos en que usted entro a Hogwarts no se hacia la verificación de firma mágica y ese era el único medio para poder saber que usted no era hija de los Sres. Granger.

QUE!- grito Hermione- SE EQUIVOCA SR. MINISTRO YO SOY HIJA DE JANE Y HENRY GRANGER.

Tranquilízate Mione debe de haber una explicación- le dijo Harry.

Así es Sr. Potter- comento Shacklebolt.

¿A qué se refiere con que la firma mágica era el único medio para poder darse cuenta?- pregunto Harry.

Me refiero a que no se podían dar cuenta por la apariencia porque ella tiene el hechizo Glamour, por lo tanto solo se podían dar cuenta con la firma mágica- explico el Sr. Ministro.

Me está diciendo que ¿yo no soy así?- pregunto Hermione con algo de cautela, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo de su persona para enfatizar.

Justamente Sta. Granger, alguien le hizo el hechizo Glamour para que no la pudieran reconocer- le dijo el Ministro.

Y ¿Quiénes se suponen que son mis padres?- pregunto Hermione con algo de incredulidad.

Tu eres Aileen Malfoy- le confeso Shacklebolt.

QUEEEE!- gritaron Harry y Hermione.

NO, ESO NO ES POSIBLE!- Exclamo Hermione totalmente horrorizada con la idea- LOS MALFOY NO PUEDEN SER MIS PADRES!

Tranquila Mione- trato de calmarla Harry, aun cuando él también estaba sorprendido.

¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?- le pregunto Hermione- HARRY ESAS PERSONAS ME DESPRECIARON DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE ME CONOCIERON! , SIN MENCIONAR TODO LO QUE PASÓ EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY!

Si Hermione tienes razón, pero piensa en una cosa, en la guerra nos dimos cuenta que la Sra. Malfoy solo estaba tratando de proteger a Draco y Draco solo estaba obedeciendo a su padre porque sabía que si hacía algo mal, a la que iban a castigar era a su mamá- le explico Harry.

Tienes razón, pero Harry, todo este tiempo me llamaron Sangre sucia- dijo Hermione- de hecho Draco fue el que no se cansaba de decirlo.

De acuerdo pero él no sabía que eras su hermana- le dijo Harry- además tú no eres hija de muggles.

El Sr. Potter tiene razón- le dijo el Sr. Ministro- siendo hija de los Malfoy, usted es Sangre Limpia.

Ok- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse- después vemos eso, ¿ellos ya lo saben?

Si Sta. Granger, esta mañana, en cuanto supimos que había aparecido la Sta. Malfoy, el Sr. Charles fue a decirles- le explico Shacklebolt- debo decirle que los Malfoy nunca dejaron de buscar a su hija, todos estos años la han estado buscando pero nunca recibían buenas noticias, hasta ahora.

¿Sabe que piensan sobre que sea yo su hija?- pregunto Hermione.

Ellos están felices de encontrarle y algo nerviosos de cómo va a reaccionar usted- le confeso el Sr. Ministro.

Hermione suspiro- Si me disculpa Sr. Ministro, pero necesito un tiempo para pensar en que voy hacer- dijo.

No se preocupe Sta. Granger, es natural que necesite tiempo- dijo el Ministro- con su permiso.

El Ministro de Magia se levantó del asiento.

Gracias por venir Sr. Ministro- dijo Harry.

Si, gracias por venir a decirme personalmente- le dijo Hermione.

No tiene nada que agradecer Sta. Y espero que todo se resuelva favorablemente- le dijo el Sr. Ministro.

Eso espero yo también- le dijo Hermione.

El Ministro se fue y Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y le agarro la mano.

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Harry.

No lo sé Harry, solo pienso en lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy- dijo Hermione- no puedo dejar de pensar que ellos dejaron que me torturara la que supongo era mi tía- suspiro- Harry mi tía me escribió "Sangre Sucia" en el brazo después de torturarme, aunque no me sorprende de ella, probablemente lo hubiera hecho de igual forma si hubiera sabido que era su sobrina.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él la abrazo.

Ahora que lo pienso, también eres sobrina de Sirius- le dijo Harry.

Es cierto!- exclamo Hermione- vaya algo bueno en todo esto.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, sin decir nada, cada quien en sus pensamientos.

¿Harry?- llamo Hermione.

Dime- respondió Harry.

¿Tú me dejaras de querer si soy hija de ellos?- pregunto Hermione con miedo.

Claro que no- respondió de inmediato Harry- que pregunta más tonta, Mione yo te quiero y siempre te querré por ser tú, no importa la familia que tengas- le respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron como hipnotizados, poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando, era un beso dulce y con mucho amor; amor que había crecido con el paso de los años sin que se dieran cuenta, ocultado por la hermosa amistad que ambos tenían, ya que esa amistad se acaba de convertir en un hermoso amor que por fin florecía.

Se separaron y se volvieron a ver a los ojos, los dos sonrieron al entender (de la misma forma de siempre, sin palabras) que los dos sentían amor por el otro.

Te invito un helado- le dijo Harry- vamos al Callejón Diagon y así despejamos tu mente de la noticia que acabas de recibir.

Me gusta la idea- le dijo Hermione.

Los dos agarraron sus suéteres.

Kreacher- llamo Harry.

El elfo apareció.

Diga amo, Kreacher está a su servicio- dijo el elfo.

Nos vamos al Callejón Diagon, regresamos antes de la noche- le informo Harry.

Si amo- le contesto Kreacher.

Los dos se dirigieron a la chimenea y uno por uno agarraron polvos flu para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Los dos salieron por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás.

Ya estando en el Callejón Diagon, se fueron directo a Fortescue por el helado prometido, al entrar pidieron sus helados y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas de afuera, ya que todavía estaba el sol.

¿Ya hablaste con Luna?- le pregunto Harry comiendo su helado de Chocolate.

Le mande una carta anoche y llego la contestación en la mañana- le dijo Hermione comiéndose su helado de vainilla- me dijo que podíamos vernos mañana a las 10:00 am porque hoy tenía que ayudar a su papá con el periódico y en la noche tenía cena con su prometido.

Enserio y ¿te dijo quién es?- le pregunto Harry.

No, me dijo que mañana me diría- dijo Hermione- mañana también le diré yo y entonces le pediré que sea mi dama de honor.

Me parece bien, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es su prometido- comento Harry- y ¿Cuándo vas a ir por tu vestido?- le pregunto pícaramente.

Hermione le miro y le sonrió- no lo sé, mañana que hable con Luna veré cuando vamos por los vestidos, ¿tú ya hablaste con el profesor Snape?

No, de hecho creo que mañana, mientras tú estás con Luna, yo voy a Hogwarts a visitarlo- le contesto Harry- de hecho creo que le voy a invitar un firewisky en las tres escobas.

¿Tú crees que lo puedes convencer?- le pregunto Hermione sorprendida por la idea del chico.

Realmente, no lo sé, pero haré el intento- dijo Harry- jaja, aunque creo que será un milagro si acepta tomar una cerveza conmigo.

Jaja- rio Hermione- sí, eso me gustaría verlo, si pasa en cuanto llegues a casa me lo tienes que contar.

Claro!...¿qué piensas hacer con el tema de los Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry algo cauteloso.

Tengo que pensarlo bien Harry, no sé que hacer, pero estoy dudando si ir hablar con ellos.- le contesto Hermione.

Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ellos deben entender que no es una situación fácil- le dijo Harry agarrándole la mano que tenía reposando en la mesa.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa- gracias.

Siguieron comiendo su helado, disfrutando de su silencio y su compañía.

Mientras en el local de los hermanos Weasley, estaba George arreglando un estante donde estaban los salta clases, cuando escucho la puerta del local.

Cuando volteo vio que estaba entrando su hermana Ginny.

Ah!, hermanita ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto George dejando de acomodar para ir con su hermana.

Nada solo venía a saludarte y a ver cómo iba la tienda- le dijo Ginny.

Qué bueno hermanita me alegro que vengas a visitarme- le dijo George sonriendo aunque no se creía que había ido a visitarlo, conocía a su hermana y ella nunca iba solo a visitar.

¿Cómo te ha ido con Katy?- le pregunto Ginny, mientras veía los estantes sin realmente verlos.

Me ha ido muy bien, Katy está feliz planeando la boda- le platico George.

Ah, qué bueno- respondió Ginny sin haberlo escuchado realmente- George ¿has sabido de Harry?

Por el momento no Ginny- le respondió George dándose cuenta del verdadero motivo- oye a ti ¿Cómo te va con Goyle?

Con ese tonto, nada bien, no sé porque piensan mis papas que me voy a casar con el cuándo claramente no está a mi altura- le dijo Ginny- no hemos hablado de la boda, más bien los que hablan son nuestros padres, realmente no me interesa.

Ginny, no te fue tan mal, la familia Goyle también tiene dinero- le dijo George a su hermana.

Sí, pero no tanto como Harry o la familia Malfoy, ellos dos son los apellidos más ricos del Mundo Mágico, imagínate como viviría si me casara con Harry o con Draco, tendría el mundo a mis pies, todo lo que yo quisiera lo tendría en un segundo y sería admirada y respetada por el apellido que llevaría- le dijo Ginny de forma altanera- por otra parte ser esposa de Goyle no es para presumir, por lo que se, su padre no le ha dado el control de nada e incluso administra el dinero que le da a su hijo, así que no creo que suelte mucho dinero.

Para despilfarrar, no creo- le dijo George.

No importa, ¿entonces no sabes con quien se tiene que casar Harry?- le pregunto Ginny fastidiada por los comentarios de su hermano.

No, no lo sé Ginny, ya te dije que no he hablado con él- le contesto George cansado de su hermana.

En ese caso, me voy- le dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta.

Que te vaya bien hermanita- contesto George regresando a hacer sus labores de la tienda.

Ginny salió enojada de la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, se fue caminando sin darse cuenta por donde iba, cuando de repente visualizo al hombre en el que estaba pensando, empezó a caminar hacia él cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, estaba con Hermione lo que hizo que le diera más coraje, se dirigió con grandes zancadas a la mesa donde se estaban terminando su helado.

Hola Harry!- saludo con gran entusiasmo.

Ginny!- menciono Harry sorprendido de verla ahí.

Hola Ginny- saludo Hermione educadamente.

Ah, Hermione, no te había visto- le dijo Ginny como si el que estuviera ahí no significara nada y después volteo de nuevo hacia Harry- Harry quiero saber ¿qué paso contigo?, no he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo, no puedes tener a tu novia abandonada.

Pero Ginny, tú ya no eres mi novia, desde que salió la nueva Ley de Matrimonio, todos los compromisos se anularon- le dijo Harry sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

Ah, sí, la nueva Ley de Matrimonio- dijo Ginny como si fuera una grosería- y ya que a mí no me toco contigo quiero saber ¿con quién te tienes que casar?

Gracias a Merlín no tengo que casarme- empezó a explicar Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

¿Cómo que tú no tienes que casarte?!- exclamó sorprendida Ginny- no me digas que tú eres la excepción a la nueva Ley, claro, por ser Harry Potter puedes hacer lo que quieras, en ese caso puedes pedirle al Ministro que te deje casarte conmigo- termino diciendo muy presumidamente.

No Ginny, te equivocas, lo que yo quería decir, es que yo no tengo que casarme con alguien con quien me sienta obligado, si no que me voy a casar con la mejor mujer que me pudo tocar en la vida- dijo Harry muy orgulloso sin soltar la mano de Hermione cosa que Ginny todavía no se había dado cuenta.

¿Así?, y ¿Quién es la mejor mujer que te pudo tocar en la vida?- pregunto Ginny de forma irónica sin ocultar sus celos.

Ginny, te presento a mi futura esposa- dijo Harry- Hermione Granger.

Por unos momentos Ginny no reaccionaba solo se le quedaba viendo a Harry como si de repente tuviera un montón de víboras en la cabeza en vez de su hermoso cabello azabache, poco después bajo la mirada hacia la mesa donde vio las manos de Harry y Hermione entrelazadas.

QUE!- grito Ginny tan fuerte que las mesas que estaban ocupadas alrededor de ellos y los Magos y Brujas que iban pasando voltearon a verlos- ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE UNA SANGERE SUCIA TENGA MEJOR SUERTE QUE YO?!

NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR DE ESA FORMA GINNY- le grito entre dientes Harry ya que no quería hacer una escena como la que estaba dando Ginny- por esta vez no te haré nada, pero la próxima vez que la vuelvas a llamar así, o a faltar le el respeto de otra forma, me olvidare que eres mujer.

¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREFERIR LA A ELLA?- siguió gritando Ginny sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba dando- YO TENGO QUE CASARME CON EL ASQUEROSO DE GOYLE, MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE CASA CONTIGO.

Lo siento Ginny, la verdad es que hace tiempo que yo estaba planeando terminar contigo, solo que la nueva Ley de Matrimonio se me adelanto y rompió nuestro compromiso, lamento que hasta ahora me esté dando cuenta de lo fría, superficial y malcriada que eres- le dijo Harry- desgraciadamente tus padres te malcriaron al ser la única hija, pero yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso, ahora si nos disculpas es hora de regresar a casa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Ginny, Harry y Hermione se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al Caldero Chorreante para regresar a la Mansión Black, después de todo ya estaba oscureciendo.

Ginny se quedó parada en el mismo lugar con todas las miradas de desaprobación.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy se estaban preparando para la cena donde se conocerían los padres de los novios, por lo menos formalmente.

Narcissa ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Lucius a su esposa que estaba más nerviosa de lo que podía pensar para esta cena- no es como si no conociéramos a Lovegood.

¿Qué?...a no, no es eso Lucius- le dijo Narcissa que estaba sentada en su tocador.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?- le pregunto a su esposa colocándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Es solo que no sé cómo va a reaccionar Aileen- dijo Narcissa- ¿y si no quiere saber de nosotros?, ¿si no nos da una oportunidad para explicar?

Lucius suspiro- cariño no podemos saber cómo va a reaccionar, solo tenemos que ser positivos y pedir a Merlín que nos dé una oportunidad- le apretó los hombros para darle ánimos- esta noche es de Draco, mañana podemos especular más sobre Aileen.

Tienes razón, hoy es de Draco- dijo Narcissa dándole una sonrisa por el espejo.

En la Mansión Black ya habían llegado los amos de esa Mansión y estaban en la sala procesando lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon.

Nunca pensé que Ginny fuera a reaccionar de ese modo- dijo Hermione acurrucándose un poco más en los brazos de Harry.

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, mira que llamarte de esa manera, es lo más bajo que pudo llegar- dijo Harry- pero no es nuestro problema y no vamos a dejar que arruine nuestra felicidad o ¿sí?

No, a partir de ahora Ginny queda en el pasado- le dijo Hermione.

Habían pasado unos segundo de silencio cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

Sabes Harry, he pensado en que voy a ir a ver a los Malfoy- le dijo Hermione.

¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Harry algo preocupado.

Si muy segura, por lo menos les voy a dar la oportunidad de explicarse- le comento Hermione- después de todo, Kingsley dijo que no habían dejado de buscarme, eso quiere decir que si me querían y que no me abandonaron, lo que queda, es que me hayan robado y es lo que quiero averiguar exactamente ¿cómo paso?, tuvo que ser un buen trabajo para que no me hayan encontrado en tantos años.

Es una excelente idea, sé que te sentirás mejor después de saber su parte de la historia- le dijo Harry dándole un beso en su sien.

Bien, mañana, después del desayuno con Luna, iré a la Mansión Malfoy- termino de decir Hermione.

Y así, se fueron a cenar, para posteriormente irse a la cama a descansar, el día siguiente prometía ser un día muy ocupado y emocional.

* * *

Otro capítulo más!, me encanta escribir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Estoy feliz!, porque aparte de que me gusto el capítulo, hoy (sábado 29 de agosto) me hablaron para que fuera a una entrevista de trabajo el Lunes, así que hagan changitos y esperemos que esta vez sí me vaya bien y consiga trabajo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Hasta el próximo Domingo.


	6. Noticia

Hola otra semana más y empezando mes, cada día se acerca más Diciembre y obviamente Halloween (31 de Octubre) y día de muertos (2 de Noviembre) que es lo que se festeja en mi país, aunque también festejamos el Halloween y me gusta porque en esa fecha también pasan películas de Harry Potter.

En este mes ando de tricolor (por lo menos mi casa) ya que en este mes (Septiembre) es el mes de nuestra independencia de México (16 de Septiembre), ya me estoy preparando para dar el grito.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los nuevos seguidores que se añadieron, me emociona mucho ver más seguidores. Muchas gracias por su gusto en mi historia.

florperlachiquis52:

A mí también me gusta la pareja de Draco y Luna, me esta emocionando escribir sobre ellos y su amistad con Hermione. Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el baile de Harry y Hermione hubiera sido genial que la autora utilizara esa oportunidad para hacerlos pareja, hubiera sido mejor el libro así.

Tienes razón sobre Ginny es muy envidiosa y la "pobre" va a sufrir con que Hermione tenga mejor suerte que ella, pero así es la vida. jajaj

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, me fue bien en la entrevista, tengo esperanza de que si me den el trabajo, pero como siempre las cosas tardan su tiempo.

Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Noemi Cullen:

Gracias por tus consejos me sentí mucho mejor. Me fue bien en la entrevista de hecho me hicieron ese mismo día otra entrevista con otro gerente y me dijeron que les guste, así que tengo esperanza de que me hablen para otra entrevista y que me den el trabajo.

Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Angely04:

Gracias por tus deseos me fue muy bien en la entrevista así que tengo esperanza de que me hablen para darme el trabajo.

Hermione tiene que cambiar para poder ser hija de los Malfoy pero lo bueno es que también tiene genes de los Black, así que espero no cambiarla mucho me gusta tal y como es.

Alejandra:

Gracias por tus deseos, me fue bien en la entrevista, ojala y me hablen para darme el trabajo. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo espero que este también te guste.

Dl:

Bienvenida a mi historia, que gusto tenerte con nosotros. Gracias por tus deseos me fue bien en la entrevista. Espero que te guste este capítulo, lamento no poder hacer un capítulo más largo, aunque no tengo trabajo, tengo clases de inglés y de pintura además de estar yendo a entrevistas, escribo en mi tiempo libre, siempre me llevo conmigo mi libreta donde escribo la historia, pero no me da tiempo de escribir más largo y a parte de la idea que tengo del capítulo a veces, no me da para que sea más largo ya que me gusta tratar de dejarlo en suspenso. Disfruta este capítulo.

megafanHP:

Gracias por tu comentario, me fue bien en la entrevista hay que cruzar los dedos para ver si me llaman para darme el trabajo y espero que tengas suerte en conseguir uno. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que lo consigas rápido. Disfruta el capítulo.

 **PARA LOS QUE SON NUEVOS O NO LO SABEN, ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DOMINGOS.**

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Noticia"

Al día siguiente de haberse enterado que era la hija perdida de los Malfoy, Hermione se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería ubicada en el centro del Callejón Diagon desayunando con Luna.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Luna totalmente asombrada por lo que le acaba de decir Hermione- ¿tu?, ¿hermana de Draco?, Wow!

Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo- le dijo Hermione.

Vas hacer mi cuñada- le dijo Luna como siempre diciendo cosas inesperadas.

Si- contesto Hermione sin ponerle mucha atención mientras le ponía mermelada a uno de sus panecillos- … espera ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que cuñada?

Pues sí, cuñada- le dijo Luna- Hermione, mi prometido es Draco.

¿Draco?!- grito un poco Hermione por la impresión.

Así es, de hecho anoche estuve en la Mansión Malfoy, porque Draco organizo una cena para que sus papás y mi papá empezaran a convivir de manera formal- explico Luna.

Wow!, eso no me la esperaba y dime ¿Cómo te sientes que tu prometido sea Draco?- le pregunto Hermione.

Me siento fabulosisima Hermione, Draco es todo un caballero, es dulce, inteligente, guapo y aunque estamos juntos por la nueva Ley, yo siento que lo quiero y siento que él me puede corresponder- le dijo Luna.

Vaya, pues me alegro mucho por ti, y sé que Draco te terminara queriendo mucho, solo espera que convivan más y ya verás- le animo Hermione- y ¿Cómo te fue en la cena?

Pues, estuvo bien, sus papas fueron muy amables y muy atentos con mi papá y conmigo fue una bonita noche, empezamos hablar de los preparativos de la boda, la Sra. Malfoy hablo conmigo y me dijo que lamentaba que mi mamá no estuviera para esto, pero que ella estaría encantada de ayudarme en lo que quisiera, así solo fuera hablar- le platico Luna.

Eso fue muy amable de su parte- le dijo Hermione escuchando otra cara de la Sra. Malfoy, una que empezó a escuchar por medio de Harry.

Sí, eso me agrado mucho y creo que le voy a tomar la palabra; claro que también me gustaría que me ayudaras tú- le dijo Luna.

Claro Luna, sabes que yo te ayudo con todo gusto- le afirmo Hermione.

Gracias, el Sr. Malfoy también fue muy amable, me dijo que considerara a partir de ese momento la Mansión Malfoy como mi casa y que podía ir cuantas veces quiera, que no era necesario que estuviera Draco o alguno de ellos- dijo Luna- después se puso hablar con papá sobre el periódico "El Quisquilloso", al parecer el Sr. Malfoy le ofreció a papá ayuda para expandir el periódico.

¿En serio?- dijo Hermione cada vez más sorprendida- eso es una excelente idea.

Papá está muy emocionado, al principio no quería aceptar la ayuda del Sr. Malfoy, pero él le hablo de que pronto seriamos familia y que en la familia Malfoy siempre se ayuda y se cuidan entre ellos, y que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de lo que pasó en la guerra- platico Luna.

Es cierto, te tuvieron encerrada en su calabozo más tiempo que a nosotros- recordó Hermione.

Sí, los Sres. Malfoy y Draco nos pidieron perdón por eso- dijo Luna- pero yo les dije que entendía que en ese tiempo estaban tratando de cuidar a su familia y que además no tenían que disculparse porque la Sra. Malfoy nos llevaba comida al Sr. Ollivanders, a mí y al duende, además también curo nuestras heridas cuando podía con ayuda de Draco, cuando estaba en la casa y el Sr. Malfoy sabia sobre eso y el cuidaba las espaldas de su esposa y su hijo mientras ellos nos ayudaban.

Nunca me contaste eso- le dijo Hermione.

Bueno todo a sido algo caótico cuando termino la guerra, que no había tenido tiempo para contártelo- le explico Luna- bueno, cambiando de tema, no me has dicho ¿con quién te vas a casar?

Bueno yo- empezó a hablar Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

No!, espera, no me digas, es Harry- le dijo Luna.

Pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes que me voy a casar con Harry?- pregunto Hermione asombrada de que lo supiera.

Eso era obvio- le dijo Luna como si fuera algo normal- desde siempre fueron ustedes dos los más unidos, nunca duraban peleados, siempre se han apoyado y siempre ha habido una conexión entre ustedes que no tenían con los demás, hasta un ciego podía ver que lo que ustedes sentían era más que amistad, y que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos.

Wow, ¿en serio?- pregunto Hermione- yo nunca lo vi de ese modo, sabía que éramos unidos pero solo era una gran amistad.

Tal vez para ustedes, que estaban ciegos, pero para los demás era bastante obvio- le dijo Luna.

Ya que estamos hablando de con quién nos vamos a casar, quiero pedirte algo- le dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado el tema de su amor por Harry ya que seguía sin entender cómo era posible que los demás lo vieran, menos Harry y ella.

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Luna.

Quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor- le pidió Hermione.

Oh, por Merlín, claro Mione, estaré encantada de ser tu dama de honor, pero con una condición- le dijo Luna.

¿Cuál?- le pregunto Hermione, aceptaría a todo lo que le pidiera porque estaba muy feliz que hubiera aceptada a ser su dama.

Que tú seas la mía- le dijo Luna.

Claro, me encantaría ser tu dama de honor Luna- le respondió Hermione- y ¿ya sabes quién va hacer el padrino de Draco?

En realidad no, no le he dicho que yo escogí a mi dama de honor y él no me ha dicho quién va hacer su padrino- dijo Luna- se lo voy a decir hoy más tarde que lo vea.

¿Tú crees que le guste que yo sea tu dama de honor?- pregunto Hermione dudando.

¿Bromeas?, estoy segura que le va a encantar la idea, ya te dije que él me había dicho de su hermana, pero no me dijo que eras tú, supongo que porque estaba preocupado por la cena- le dijo Luna- pero dime ¿Quién va hacer el padrino de Harry?

No lo vas a creer- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Harry quiere pedirle al Profesor Snape que sea su padrino.

¿No?!, ¿enserio?!- Luna empezó a reírse- ya me imagino la cara de Snape cuando se lo pida, pero si lo pensamos no es tan descabellada la idea, después de lo que se enteró en la última batalla es normal que él se sienta unido al Profesor Snape.

Lo sé, los dos han pasado por mucho y la verdad es que sería un gran honor que estuviera en nuestra boda y más que sea el padrino de Harry- dijo Hermione ya estando seria.

Hermione ¿sabes cómo tomo Ginny la noticia del casamiento entre tú y Harry?- pregunto Luna ya que sabía que su "amiga" pelirroja estaba obsesionada con Harry.

No podrás creer lo que hizo- le dijo Hermione- ayer después de que me enterara de la verdad de mis orígenes, Harry me invito un helado en el Callejón Diagon para despejarme un poco, estábamos disfrutando nuestros helados cuando llego Ginny y primero saludo a Harry como si yo no estuviera en la mesa, después le pregunto ¿Por qué ha dejado abandonada a su novia?, cuando Harry le explico que con la Ley de Matrimonio los compromisos quedaban anulados y que por lo tanto ella ya no era su novia, Ginny le pregunto ¿con quién se iba a casar?, como si se le hubiera olvidado la nueva Ley, fue cuando Harry le dijo que se iba a casar conmigo que se puso loca, empezó a gritar que como era posible que yo, una sangre sucia- Luna hizo una cara de horror- tuviera la suerte de casarme con Harry mientras que ella tenía que casarse con Goyle, claro Harry se enojó y le dijo a Ginny que no volviera a decirme así, de lo contrario se olvidaría que era mujer y nos fuimos- termino de platicar Hermione.

No puedo creer que fuera capaz de llamarte así- dijo Luna totalmente decepcionada de Ginny- bueno a ver cómo le va con Goyle; pobre.

Sí, eso es tener mala suerte- dijo Hermione- pero tendrá que madurar si quiere salir adelante porque Goyle no creo que madure.

Las dos amigas siguieran platicando sobre los preparativos de las bodas.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, la familia estaba desayunando tranquilamente, cuando entro una lechuza con el periódico "El Profeta".

El Sr. Malfoy le pago a la lechuza y se dispuso a leer el periódico, pero al ver la primera plana se llevó una gran sorpresa.

NO PUEDE SER!- grito después de leer el artículo- ¿COMO SE ATREVE?!

¿Qué pasa Lucius?- pregunto Narcissa algo preocupada al ver a su esposo así.

Papá, ¿Qué dice el periódico?- pregunto Draco también preocupado.

Lucius que no podía hablar del coraje, le paso el periódico a su hijo para que lo leyera.

"Impactante Escena de Celos"

Ayer por la tarde en el Callejón Diagon ocurrió un incidente de lo más vergonzoso.

Ginny Weasley quien es conocida por ser la única hija de la familia Weasley y que es sabido por el Mundo Mágico que siempre ha andado detrás de la fama de Harry Potter, se le vio ayer saliendo del local de bromas Weasley, cuyos dueños ustedes recordaran, eran los gemelos Weasley, ahora George Weasley es el único dueño ya que recordaremos que su hermano gemelo Fred Weasley falleció en la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort (descanse en paz).

Ginny Weasley no duro mucho en el local de su hermano, cuando salió de ahí no se veía muy contenta, pero eso cambio cuando vio al Sr. Harry Potter sentado en una de las mesas de la heladería Fortescue, estaba acompañada de su mejor amiga y la única integrante femenina del trio dorado Hermione Granger, ambos estaban disfrutando de un helado y por lo que se vio, de su compañía.

La Sta. Weasley se dirigió hacia ellos, saludó al Sr. Potter y se olvidó que la Srta. Granger estaba ahí.

No se sabe, que se empezó a platicar ya que estaban hablando normal y sus servidores no estaban tan cerca como para escuchar que se estaba diciendo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que la Sta. Weasley después de unos momentos empezó a gritar tan fuerte que no era necesario que nos acercáramos, estoy segura que aunque hubiéramos estado más lejos la hubiéramos escuchado con bastante claridad, lo que grito fue lo siguiente.

"ESO NO ES POSIBLE, ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE UNA **SANGRE SUCIA** TENGA MAS SUERTE QUE YO?"

¿Pueden creerlo?, la familia Weasley que se da de digna porque ellos si aceptan a los magos hijos de muggles y personas de diferente condición, y su propia hija grita a la que suponía era su amiga las palabras más denigrantes que se les puede decir a los magos de padres muggles.

El Sr. Potter por supuesto que defendió a su mejor amiga y aunque se le veía muy enojado, no levanto la voz tanto como lo había hecho la Sta. Weasley, al parecer nuestro héroe y heroína si tienen educación porque no se prestaron a esa ridícula escena de niña caprichosa, gracias a la Sta. Weasley nos enteramos que nuestro héroe se va a casar con nuestra heroína de guerra, notamos que esa era la razón por la que la Sta. Weasley está celosa de la Sta. Granger.

Así es lectores, leyeron bien Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se van a casar!, al parecer la poción de "Amor Destinado" si sabe lo que hace, debido a que junto a dos personas que todo el Mundo Mágico podía ver claramente que eran el uno para el otro, pero que ellos no podían ver nada; al parecer la que tampoco lo vio o se hacia la tonta fue la Sta. Weasley ya que grito a todo pulmón.

"COMO TE ATREVEZ A PREFERIRLA A ELLA, YO TENGO QUE CASARME CON EL ASQUEROSO DE GOYLE, MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE CASA CONTIGO".

"Vaya que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", creo que ya sabemos la opinión que tiene sobre su futuro esposo y eso que la familia Goyle es una de las familias más adineradas del Mundo Mágico Británico, pero claro no se compara su cámara de Gringotts con la del mismo Sr. Potter o con la de la familia Malfoy.

Al final el Sr. Potter le puso "las cartas sobre la mesa", rompiendo su anterior noviazgo con la Sta. Weasley, por si no le había quedado claro antes y se fue del lugar junto con la Sta. Granger quien no se entrometió en ningún momento.

Creo que la Sta. Weasley debería aprender buenos modales como los que tiene la Sta. Granger, en vez de estarla ofendiendo de esa manera.

Bueno, solo queda felicitar a la hermosa pareja de nuestros héroes y esperamos tener noticias sobre la boda pronto.

Escrito por Katy Bennet

¿COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARLA ASÍ?- grito Draco muy enojado al igual que su padre.

No tendrían que tener motivo para llamarla así, ella es una sangre pura- dijo Narcissa- si tan solo el Mundo Mágico lo supiera.

Por el momento no podemos decir nada al Mundo Mágico, necesitamos esperar a ver si Aileen nos puede dar una oportunidad, si lo anunciamos al Mundo Mágico los reporteros no la dejaran en paz y podríamos arruinar nuestra posible oportunidad con ella- dijo Lucius siendo razonable aunque estaba muy enojado.

Si pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer nada para defender a mi hermana- dijo Draco ya planeando algo como buen Slytherine.

Por el momento no Draco, después puedes hacer lo que quieras- le advirtió su padre.

Draco solo asintió y decidió cambiar el tema.

A que no adivinan ¿con quién está en este momento Luna?-pregunto Draco.

¿Con quién?- pregunto Narcissa tratando de olvidar el periódico.

Con Aileen- anuncio Draco muy sonriente.

¿En serio?- pregunto Narcissa emocionada.

Si, ayer me dijo que Aileen le había mandado una carta pidiéndole que se vieran porque quería decirle algo- dijo Draco.

Eso es bueno, Aileen necesita amigas como Luna, no como la Sta. Weasley- dijo Lucius muy contento y enojado a la vez.

Y ¿Qué piensan sobre que Potter va hacer parte de la familia?- pregunto Draco a sus padres.

Potter es un buen mago, tiene un excelente estatus social y económicamente se encuentra igual o me atrevería a decir mejor que nosotros, no hay nadie más que estuviera a la altura de Aileen- dijo Lucius orgulloso por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Si, además es leal, fiel, jamás traicionaría a Aileen y la respeta que es lo más importante- dijo Narcissa también feliz por la decisión de la nueva Ley.

Vaya, Potter y yo como cuñados, quien lo diría- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

En la Madriguera el ambiente era totalmente diferente al de la Mansión Malfoy.

El Sr. Weasley estaba leyendo la primera plana del periódico "El Profeta", específicamente el reportaje donde mencionaban a su hija.

¿Cómo es posible?!- pregunto indignado el Sr. Weasley al terminar de leer el reportaje- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

¿Qué sucede Arthur?, ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley extrañada por la actitud de su esposo.

Lee la primera plana y entenderás porque – dijo el Sr. Weasley por primera vez muy enojado.

La Sra. Weasley agarro el periódico y se dispuso a leerlo, George se paró para leerlo también por arriba del hombro de su mamá.

¿QUE?!, NO PUEDE SER!- grito la Sra. Weasley - ¿Cómo se atreven?, esto es una calumnia, además Ginny tiene toda la razón, como es posible que una huérfana como Hermione, se vaya a casar con Harry, esa dichosa poción no sabe nada sobre unir a las personas destinadas, estoy segura que Ginny estaba destinada a Harry, pero esa Ley tuvo que cambiar los planes y poner a Ginny con ese horrible de Goyle.

Mamá ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, te importa más que Harry se case con Hermione, que el hecho de que tu hija acaba de degradar a toda la familia con su actitud- le pregunto George indignado.

Me quejaba de los Malfoy porque habían consentido demasiado a su hijo y por su forma de denigrar a las personas, especialmente a las personas como Hermione que es hija de muggles y ahora resulta que yo malcríe a mi hija tanto, que ahora piensa que puede ofender a las personas cuando no obtiene lo que quiere- dijo el Sr. Weasley totalmente enojado- esto no puede seguir así.

¿Y qué piensas hacer Arthur?, no puedes regañarla por tener razón, esos ingratos no se merecen nada de respeto por nuestra parte, después de haberlos acogido en nuestra casa como si fueran nuestros hijos, nos pagan así, Harry decide casarse con Hermione en vez de con Ginny- decía enojada la Sra. Weasley.

Harry no decidió nada mamá, fue la nueva Ley de Matrimonio que lo decidió – le dijo George- además ellos merecen ser felices y ni Harry ni Hermione lo iban hacer si se casaban con Ginny y con Ron solo por compromiso.

¿Dónde está Ginny?- volvió a preguntar el Sr. Weasley.

No está, se fue temprano hacer unas compras- le respondió cortante la Sra. Weasley y siguió haciendo el desayuno.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la Madriguera después de esa discusión y George decidió ir a desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante y posteriormente ir a su local. Los Sres. Weasley no se hablaron en todo el desayuno.

Por otra parte el Profesor Snape estaba en su despacho leyendo el periódico.

ESTO ES EL COLMO!- grito Snape- pequeña mocosa, no sabe nada de la vida, se cree la muy madura, pero es una malcriada, si supiera que Hermione es todo menos una hija de muggles, lo que ella necesita es un buen castigo a ver si así deja de estar hablando sin saber.

Bueno Severus, tienes razón, desgraciadamente Molly y Arthur la mimaron demasiado al ser la única hija- le dio la razón el Profesor Dumbledore- desdichadamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Con esa madre que tiene, no me sorprende que sea así, Molly siempre pensó que su pequeña hija merecía todo- dijo Snape.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del despacho del director.

Adelante- dijo el director Snape.

Buenos días director- dijo Harry entrando al despacho.

Sr. Potter, buenos días, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- le pregunto Snape señalándole con la mano para que se sentara.

Quiero hablar con usted profesor- dijo Harry sentándose- buenos días Profesor Dumbledore.- saludo al retrato del ex director.

Buenos días Harry- le contesto el Profesor Dumbledore- los dejare, creo que la Sra. Gorda quiere enseñarme una canción, con permiso.

El Profesor Dumbledore dejo su cuadro para dejarlos platicar.

¿Cómo ha estado profesor?- le pregunto Harry.

Bien, Sr. Potter gracias por preguntar- le respondió Snape- y ¿usted?

Estoy excelente Sr., muy feliz con mi futuro matrimonio- le dijo sonriendo Harry.

Ah sí, la nueva Ley, y dígame, ¿Quién va a tener el gusto de casarse con usted?- le pregunto Snape.

Me voy a casar con Hermione- le contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa.

El Profesor Snape estaba sorprendido.

¿Se va a casar con Aileen?- pregunto para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

¿Usted sabe que Hermione es la hija de los Malfoy?- pregunto extrañado Harry.

Así es, Sr. Potter, tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero yo soy el padrino de la Sta. Malfoy- le explico el Profesor Snape.

Entonces usted sabe ¿Cómo es que Hermione termino siendo una bruja perdida?- le pregunto Harry queriendo saber cómo su prometida había sido alejada de su familia.

En efecto Sr. Potter, y debo decir que es una larga historia- le dijo Snape.

Tengo tiempo Profesor- le dijo Harry- ¿le parece si vamos a las tres escobas y me platica todo con un Wisky de Fuego?, algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar.

No acostumbro a salir con alumnos a tomar una copa- dijo Snape- pero siendo usted mayor de edad y mi futuro ahijado político, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, además tiene razón, vamos a necesitar Wisky de Fuego para esta historia.

De esa forma los dos se dirigieron hacia las tres escobas, se sentaron en una mesa alejada (no es que hubiera mucha gente, ya que todavía no empezaba el colegio) y pidieron una botella de Wisky de Fuego y dos vasos, una vez que lo llevaron, estaban listos para la historia.

Usted dirá Profesor- le dijo Harry para que comenzara la historia.

Pues vera- empezó Snape- todo paso…..

* * *

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más.

Sé que es esperaban la verdad de la historia de Hermione en este capítulo, pero decidí ponerlo en el siguiente.

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Si ¿diga?- pregunto una elfa.

Disculpa busco a los Sres. Malfoy- le informo Hermione.

Los busca Hermione Granger, dígales que necesito hablar con ellos por favor- dijo la chica.

Sta. Granger siéntese por favor- le pidió el Sr. Malfoy indicando una silla que estaba enfrente de su esposa.

Ayer me entere de algo y quiero saber la verdad sobre eso- les dijo Hermione, tomo aire y pregunto- ¿es verdad que soy su hija?

Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. La Verdad

Hola a todos, les tengo excelentes noticias, se acuerdan que la semana ante pasada les dije que tenía una entrevista y la semana pasada les comunique que me había ido bien, pues el viernes pasado tuve otra entrevista con las mismas personas y me fue bien, me dijeron que esperara pronto su llamada, así que tengo muchas esperanzas de que esta vez sí me den el trabajo, crucen los dedos.

Angely04:

Qué bueno que te encanto, espero que esté también te encante.

Alejandra:

Espero que te guste la historia de Hermione. Sobre mi entrevista, me llamaron para otra entrevista y al parecer me fue bien, espero que si me den el trabajo.

TodoAmor:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y realmente espero que te guste este capítulo.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Me alegran tus suposiciones sobre la apariencia de Hermione, tengo una idea para su apariencia no quiero cambiarla tanto porque me gusta la apariencia que le puso la autora, falta poco para saberlo. Gracias por tus deseos, tuve otra entrevista y me fue bien, espero que me llamen para darme el trabajo, hay que ser positivos y esperar que esta sea la buena.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK ROWLING.** La historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"La Verdad"

Hermione después de despedirse de Luna, se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy.

Si ¿diga?- pregunto una elfa.

Disculpe, busco a los Sres. Malfoy- le informo Hermione.

¿Quién los busca? Y ¿Por qué motivo?- pregunto la elfina.

Los busca Hermione Granger, dígales que necesito hablar con ellos por favor- dijo la chica.

Espere un momento- dijo la elfina y desapareció.

Apareció en la sala donde estaban sus amos junto con su joven amo.

Disculpe Amo- llamo la atención la elfina.

¿Si, Fifi?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy.

Una Sta. Llamada Hermione Granger desea hablar con ustedes- le informo Fifi a su amo.

Los tres Malfoy se sorprendieron.

Hazla pasar Fifi de inmediato- ordeno el Sr. Malfoy.

Enseguida amo- respondió la elfina y desapareció.

Los Malfoy esperaron unos momentos, probablemente los minutos más largos de su vida hasta que la elfina volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con la joven.

Aquí está la Sta. Amo- le informo la elfina.

Buenas tardes- saludo Hermione.

Muchas gracias Fifi- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

Fifi trae té por favor- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Enseguida Ama – dijo la elfina y desapareció.

Sta. Granger siéntese por favor- le pidió el Sr. Malfoy indicando una silla que estaba enfrente de su esposa.

Gracias- agradeció y se sentó en la silla señalada.

El Sr. Malfoy se sentó a un lado de su esposa, Draco estaba sentado en la silla al lado de Hermione.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio muy incómodo.

Ayer me entere de algo y quiero saber la verdad sobre eso- les dijo Hermione tomo aire y pregunto- ¿es verdad que soy su hija?

Sí, es verdad- le contesto la Sra. Malfoy inmediatamente- tú eres nuestra hija.

Hermione se quedó por unos momentos, repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez hasta que…

¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo es que termine con los Granger?- pregunto Hermione sin entender.

¿Nos dejaras contarte la historia?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy.

Sí, me gustaría saberlo- le contesto Hermione muy seria.

El Sr. Malfoy empezó la historia- hace 17 años estábamos en el jardín Narcissa, Draco, tu Aileen y yo; Draco y tu tenían dos años y estaban jugando entre ustedes, recuerdo que te pusiste a perseguir a una mariposa que paso cerca de ustedes- dijo el Sr. Malfoy quien se le veía con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo, incluso estaba sonriendo- Narcissa y yo estábamos viéndolos sentados en unas de las sillas que están en el jardín, al poco rato llego Severus, tu adorabas a tu padrino y él a ti, así que..

Espere- lo interrumpió Hermione- ¿el profesor Snape es mi padrino?

Si Aileen, el profesor Snape es nuestro padrino- le contesto Draco.

Veraz, Severus siempre ha sido un gran amigo de la familia, cuando nos enteramos que Narcissa estaba embarazada al primero que le dijimos fue a él, Severus estaba feliz por nosotros pero lo estuvo más feliz cuando le dijimos que queríamos que fuera el padrino de ese bebé, el acepto encantado- dijo el Sr. Malfoy – a los 4 meses nos enteramos que eran gemelos, se lo dijimos y le pedimos que aceptara ser el padrino de los dos, cuando nacieron él estaba encantado contigo, sabemos que quiere mucho a Draco, pero tú lo tenías envuelto en tu pequeño meñique, igual que a Draco y a mí; Draco siempre te quiso mucho, nunca se separaba de ti y lloraba si los separábamos, tú también lo querías mucho.

Hermione sonrió con la anécdota, se anotaba el amor de esa familia, con sus recuerdos podía ver que los Sres. Malfoy y Draco estaban más que contentos con poderle explicar por qué no creció con ellos y que la tuvieran de nuevo con ellos.

Regresando a ese día, te decía que saliste corriendo a los brazos de tu padrino y Draco iba detrás de ti, como siempre cuidándote, después de los abrazos y saludos, tú y Draco volvieron a salir corriendo cerca del estanque porque viste a los patitos; desde niña adoras a los animales; Severus se sentó con nosotros a verlos, siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ustedes y más cuando estaba contigo Aileen, ese día todo era tranquilo, era un día perfecto pero…- el Sr. Malfoy se quedó callado y se le veían los ojos muy tristes.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo – prosiguió la Sra. Malfoy la historia- yo les dije a Draco y a ti que ya era hora de cenar para que se durmieran, estábamos en la mesa, cenando tranquilamente cuando Lucius y Severus se agarraron el brazo; sabía lo que significaba, el Señor Oscuro los estaba llamando; nunca me gusto eso, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada; los dos me miraron y los miraron a ustedes, así que decidí que los acostaría para que no los vieran partir, se despidieron de su padre y su padrino, Severus siempre te abrasaba fuerte pero ese día por alguna razón te abrazo más fuerte y por más tiempo; una vez le pregunte por que lo había hecho y me contesto que en ese momento no sabía porque, pero sintió algo en su pecho que le decía que no te soltara pero no le hizo caso; y te soltó después de otra llamada del Sr. Oscuro, tu padre te abrazo rápidamente y te dio un beso, yo los lleve a su habitación para que durmieran, cuando regrese ya se habían ido, así que me quede en la sala a esperar por su regreso, paso un tiempo y de repente se escuchó un ruido, la alarma de los intrusos sonó por toda la casa, cuando me di cuenta, unos encapuchados con túnicas blancas me estaban apuntando con la varita, yo me defendí, quería llegar a las escaleras y subir con ustedes pero eran tres contra uno, vi de reojo que otros magos estaban subiendo, yo quería quitarme de encima a los magos que querían distraerme pero no pude, unos momentos más tarde escuche los gritos de Draco y tú llanto, los dos me llamaban pero yo no podía ir, momentos después se desaparecieron, yo subí corriendo, entre a su habitación y Draco estaba en tu cama, llorando mientras se aferraba a tu manta, lo abrase y fui a buscarte por toda la casa, los elfos me ayudaron, pero no te encontramos por ninguna parte, Draco no dejaba de llorar…- la Sra. Malfoy no podía hablar más por las lágrimas que no podía detener.

Cuando yo llegue a la casa junto con Severus- siguió el Sr. Malfoy- encontramos a Narcissa aferrándose a Draco, que a su vez se aferraba a tu mantita, los dos llorando, corrimos hacia ellos, al principio no se le entendía nada a Narcissa por el llanto, fue cuando Severus le pregunto ¿Dónde estabas tú?, eso hizo que me diera cuenta que efectivamente no te encontrabas en la sala, logre tranquilizar un poco a Narcissa y nos dijo lo que paso, Severus y yo te buscamos otra vez por toda la Mansión y a las afueras, buscamos rastros de magia pero no encontramos nada, sabíamos que no había sido el Señor Oscuro, en ese tiempo no se hablaba mucho de los hijos; él se interesó en Draco hasta varios años después- Lucius suspiro- te buscamos por todas partes, pedimos la ayuda del Ministerio y Severus y yo hicimos todo lo que se nos ocurrió para buscarte, pero nunca te encontramos, nunca olvidaré esa fecha, para muchos esa fecha significa algo bueno, pero para nosotros significa el peor día de nuestras vidas.

¿De qué habla?- pregunto Hermione que también estaba llorando- ¿Qué fecha era?

Era el 31 de Octubre de 1981- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

Pero…. Ese día fue…el día de las muertes de los padres de Harry- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

Efectivamente Aileen, el Sr. Oscuro nos llamó ese día para ir a la Mansión Potter, pero cuando llegamos el Sr. Oscuro ya no estaba y los Potter estaban muertos, después de ver eso, nos fuimos ya que no había nada que hacer; sabes me sentía muy feliz cuando me di cuenta que el Sr. Oscuro ya no estaba, eso significaba que estaba libre- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy muy feliz al recordar ese momento- pero fue muy diferente al llegar a casa, era libre del Sr. Oscuro, pero había perdido a mi hija.

Draco no dejo tu mantita por varios meses- dijo Narcissa llorando- siempre la llevaba a todas partes, tiempo después la puso en su cama y se dormía con ella.

Todavía la tengo al pie de mi cama- le dijo Draco también triste al recordar ese día.

Pero… ¿no saben quiénes eran los que entraron ese día a robarme?- pregunto Hermione también con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Tengo una idea de quienes eran, pero no tengo pruebas- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy ahora muy enojado- hay una razón por la que yo ayude tan fervientemente en tratar de matar a los de la Orden del Fénix, Aileen.

Espere, me está queriendo decir que usted piensa ¿Qué los de la Orden del Fénix fueron los que me robaron?- pregunto Hermione muy asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando.

Efectivamente Aileen, estoy seguro que fueron ellos, el Sr. Oscuro no fue porque en ese momento estaba totalmente obsesionado por Harry Potter, no hablaba de otra cosa, además a él no le gustaba dañar a sangres puras, mucho menos robar una para después dárselos a unos muggles para que lo críen, cuando el odiaba todo eso- explico el Sr. Malfoy- sin mencionar que estoy seguro que de no haber estado ocupados robándote, hubieran llegado a tiempo para ayudar a los Potter y tal vez ellos no hubieran muerto ese día, claro que tampoco lo hubiera hecho el Sr. Oscuro pero bueno.

¿Usted cree que todos los de la Orden estaban de acuerdo con ese plan?- pregunto Hermione sin saber que pensar, posiblemente la Orden del Fénix la había traicionado todos estos años.

No creo que todos lo supieran- le contesto el Sr. Malfoy- estoy seguro que los Potter, Black, Lupin, los Longbottom, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Shacklebolt, obviamente Andrómeda y tal vez otras personas más no lo sabían, mucho menos Severus, que de haberlo sabido nos hubiera avisado y hubiéramos evitado que te robaran.

No puedo creer que todo el tiempo el Profesor Dumbledore me ocultara la verdad- hablo Hermione muy bajito pero lograron escuchar- me alejaron de mi familia, hicieron que luchara contra ella, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno lograba matar al otro?, es horrible pensar eso.

Sabemos que no es fácil- le dijo Narcissa- para nosotros tampoco lo fue, había ocasiones donde pensamos que si no aparecías podría significar que estabas muerta, pero a pesar de esos instantes de pensamientos negativos, nunca perdimos la esperanza de que algún día te encontráramos… hay algo que quisiera saber- le dijo a Hermione.

Dígame ¿Qué quiere saber?- le pregunto Hermione.

¿Eras feliz con los muggles que tenías como padres?, ¿te trataban bien?- pregunto Narcissa.

Sí, porque si eran como los muggles con los que vivía Potter, los voy hacer pagar- dijo Draco preparándose para la respuesta.

No, no eran así, mis padres eran los más cariñosos y comprensivos del mundo- les conto Hermione- siempre les gustaba saber que había aprendido y me apoyaban en todo… cuando estuvimos ya en guerra, mis papás a pesar de que no sabían exactamente qué estaba pasando, sabían que algo muy malo pasaba, nunca me preguntaron directamente, porque yo nunca hablaba de eso, no quería que se preocuparan pero si les daba recomendaciones para que estuvieran seguros… me querían mucho y yo los quería a ellos.

¿Exactamente que paso con ellos?, ¿Por qué ya no están contigo?- le pregunto la Sra. Malfoy.

Hace 1 año ½ antes de irme a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur Weasley les borre todo recuerdo de mí a mis padres, sabía que no me iban a dejar sola en Inglaterra en medio de una guerra, y yo no podía ir con ellos a Australia porque Harry me necesitaba, no podía dejarlo solo en la guerra, así que hice que mis padres me olvidaran para que se fueran a Australia sin mí y estuvieran a salvo.- les explico Hermione.

¿Sacrificaste tu familia por ayudar a Potter?- le pregunto incrédulo Draco.

Harry y Ron también son mi familia, sin mencionar que mi mundo estaba en peligro, no podía ir a Australia sabiendo que muchos estaban muriendo aquí y que posiblemente podrían ser Harry y Ron, tenía que quedarme a luchar por el bienestar de los que son como yo, bueno, yo pensaba que era como ellos- dijo Hermione.

Lo siento mucho Aileen- dijo la Sra. Malfoy- pero, a la vez me alegro que hayas tenido unos maravillosos padres.

Te quiero pedir perdón en nombre de nuestra familia por todo el mal que te hemos hecho- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy- yo tuve la culpa de todo, me deje envolver por las ideas de un loco y por las de mi padre que lo seguía, cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya te había perdido y cuando regreso lo único que quería era a mi familia a salvo, tuvimos que aprender a disimular ya que hasta en la misma familia teníamos enemigos, Bellatrix estaba segada por el poder y las ideas del Sr. Oscuro, que le era más fiel a él, que a su propia familia, perdónenos Sta. Granger.

Hermione se sorprendió por el cambio de nombre ya que desde que empezaron a hablar ellos la llamaban Aileen, pero entendía lo que el Sr. Malfoy quería decir ya que todas las atrocidades se las hicieron a Hermione Granger por lo tanto le pedían perdón a ella.

Creo Sr. Malfoy, que todos fuimos víctimas de las personas que codiciaban poder- le dijo Hermione- al parecer muchos de los magos de la Orden del Fénix no eran mejores, ya que tenían los mismos métodos que Voldemort-suspiro- pasaron muchas cosas y toda esta información, es demasiado, necesito tiempo para digerirlo todo, no es que no los vaya a perdonar, una parte de mi lo quiere hacer en este momento pero quiero estar segura que si voy a tener una relación con ustedes sea totalmente sin resentimientos y para esto necesito pensar bien las cosas.

Es totalmente comprensible Aileen, tienes todo el derecho de necesitar tiempo- dijo la Sra. Malfoy- toma todo el tiempo que sea necesario, nosotros estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites.

Así es Aileen, por lo menos ya estaremos más tranquilos, ahora que sabemos que estas viva y que hemos hablado contigo, será más fácil la espera- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

Por cierto muchas felicidades por la próxima boda con Potter- la felicito Draco.

Gracias, lo mismo digo, tienes suerte de que te haya tocado una mujer tan especial como Luna, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos- le sonrió Hermione al decirle eso.

Gracias, Potter también tiene suerte de tener a mi hermana- le dijo Draco sonriendo.

Bueno, con su permiso, me voy a retirar, gracias por todo- le dijo Hermione levantándose para irse a casa.

No tienes nada que agradecer Aileen y regresa cuando quieras esta es tu casa- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarnos- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

Si, muchas gracias, adiós- se despidió Hermione.

Cuando Hermione salió de la Mansión Malfoy, se dirigió directamente a la Mansión Black tenía mucho que pensar, el día de hoy se había enterado de cosas que contradecían cosas que ella creía ciertas.

Mientras tanto, en las tres escobas estaban Harry y el Profesor Snape sentados en una mesa algo alejada.

No puedo creer lo que me cuenta- comento Harry después de haber escuchado la historia- porque presiento que el Profesor Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver, si no es que él fue el creador del plan.

No lo sé Sr. Potter, todos estos años, he tratado de investigar el paradero de Aileen y quien era el culpable- le dijo Snape- al estar en la Orden, no solo era para destruir al Sr. Oscuro y cuidarle a usted, también era porque sospechaba de la Orden en la desaparición de Aileen, pero por más que lo intente nunca pude encontrar nada.

¿Nunca le ha preguntado al retrato del Profesor Dumbledore?- le pregunto Harry.

No, nunca se me ha ocurrido, a pasado tanto tiempo que todos en cierta forma ya habíamos perdido la esperanza de encontrarla- le dijo Snape- por eso fue una gran sorpresa saber de ella por medio de la Ley, créame Sr. Potter jamás me hubiera imaginado que la Sta. Granger era mi ahijada.

Sabe, Hermione fue hoy a la Mansión Malfoy, quería saber su lado de la historia, es difícil para ella, Draco la insulto desde la primera vez que la vio, el Sr. Malfoy trato de matarla en el Departamento de Misterios, Lestrange la torturo y le dejo una cicatriz con palabras horribles que no se pueden quitar- dijo Harry- y desgraciadamente usted no se quedó atrás Profesor.

Si lo sé, yo también le hice daño, siempre tratando de dejarla en vergüenza, le tengo que pedir perdón- dijo el Profesor Snape.

Tal vez usted la tenga más fácil- le dijo Harry, lo que hizo que Snape lo viera con el ceño fruncido- Hermione siempre lo defendió cuando nosotros decíamos cosas sobre usted, y después de enterarse lo del pensadero con mayor razón lo defendió, bueno la prueba es que lo revivió Profesor.

Aileen tiene un gran corazón, siempre lo ha tenido- dijo Snape sonriendo.

Va hacer difícil- menciono Harry de repente.

¿Qué cosa, Sr. Potter?- pregunto el Profesor.

Acostumbrarme a llamarla Aileen, llevo años diciéndole Hermione- le explico Harry.

De repente el Profesor Snape se puso a reír.

¿De qué se ríe Profesor?- le pregunto Harry extrañado por la reacción de este.

Sr. Potter no tiene por qué preocuparse, puede seguir llamándola Hermione- le respondió el Profesor.

Pero Hermione no es su nombre- dijo Harry más extrañado.

Su nombre real y completo es Hermione Aileen Malfoy Black- le dijo el Profesor Snape.

Vaya, así que le dejaron su nombre verdadero, por lo menos el primero, porque de lo demás se lo cambiaron todo- dijo Harry asombrado.

Así es, por lo tanto puede seguir llamándola Hermione- le dijo Snape tomando un poco de Wisky de Fuego.

Regresando al motivo por el que vine- dijo Harry- vera, usted sabe que me voy a casar con Hermione, ella ya tiene a su dama de honor que será Luna.

Buena elección, la Sta. Lovegood es una excelente compañía- dijo Severus.

Si es verdad, por otro lado- dijo Harry- yo necesito un padrino para mi boda.

¿Él Sr. Weasley no será su padrino?- pregunto el Profesor sorprendido.

No Sr., Ron fue novio de Hermione antes de la Ley de Matrimonio y aunque sé que Hermione iba a romper con él antes de todo esto y que Ron es un buen amigo; por lo menos no ha reaccionado como su hermana; queremos a otra persona como nuestro padrino de boda- dijo Harry algo nervioso.

¿Y quién quiere que sea?- pregunto Snape.

Sr. Queremos que usted sea nuestro padrino de boda- dijo Harry como si estuviera confesando un asesinato.

El Profesor Snape se quedó estático en su asiento viendo a Harry como si de repente tuviera un tercer ojo.

¿Quiere que yo…sea su…padrino de boda?- pregunto el Profesor Snape para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

Si Sr; vera los dos lo estimamos mucho, y para nosotros sería un honor que usted no solo fuera a la boda, sino que sea una parte especial de ella y ahora que sé que usted es el padrino de Hermione con mayor razón, usted es el indicado para ser nuestro padrino- le dijo Harry siendo muy honesto con sus sentimientos hacia el Profesor.

Pero ella no sabe que soy su padrino- dijo Snape todavía anonadado por la pregunta.

En estos momentos ya debe de saberlo y le aseguro que no cambiara nada, al contrario, va a reafirmar su decisión- le dijo Harry- por favor Profesor, sino hubiera sido por usted no hubiéramos sobrevivido ni el primer año, Hermione era muy inteligente desde que entro al colegio pero nosotros siempre la arrastrábamos a los problemas, así que creo que no le hubiera ayudado mucho su inteligencia a sobrevivir de no haber sido por usted, le debemos mucho y lo apreciamos por todos los sacrificios que hizo por nosotros, por favor Profesor acepte, sería un gran honor y una gran bendición que un gran hombre como usted este en esta nueva aventura que vamos a emprender Hermione y yo, además usted ya es de la familia porque nosotros lo consideramos así.

Está bien Sr. Potter, acepto ser su padrino de boda- acepto el Profesor Snape- para mí también será un honor estar en ella.

Muchas gracias Profesor- le agradeció Harry sonriendo muy feliz porque acepto el Profesor.

Tiempo después de seguir platicando de algunos preparativos para la boda, los dos decidieron irse, se despidieron en la entrada de las tres escobas y el Profesor Snape se dirigió hacia el castillo y Harry se desapareció para aparecer en la sala de la Mansión Black.

Harry encontró a Hermione enfrente de la chimenea con la mirada totalmente perdida, se acercó por detrás, se hinco y la abrazo, Hermione dio un brinco pero al ver a Harry se tranquilizó.

Por Merlín Harry me asustaste- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lo siento Mione, no quise asustarte, pero estabas muy concentrada- le dijo Harry- ¿en qué piensas?

Harry no podrás creer todo lo que me entere hoy con los Malfoy, es increíble, todavía no puedo asimilar algunas cosas- le dijo Hermione dejándose abrasar por Harry de esa manera los dos estaban abrasados, sentados en la alfombra enfrente de la chimenea.

Se la historia- le dijo Harry.

Hermione volteo a verlo extrañada.

El Profesor Snape me lo explico- le contesto Harry a la pregunta silenciosa de Hermione.

Ese es otra cosa que no puedo creer, el Profesor Snape es mi padrino- dijo Hermione.

Lo sé, es difícil de creer, después de todo lo que paso, pero si algo aprendimos en la guerra es que las apariencias engañan, de las dos formas- dijo Harry.

Si, ahora las cosas cambiaran, los que yo creía buenos eran malos y los que creía malos eran buenos, es muy difícil acomodar esas ideas en mi cabeza- dijo Hermione.

Sabes que tienes tiempo, no es necesario que tomes una decisión en este momento Mione- le dijo Harry dándole un beso en el cuello.

Tienes razón, pero creo que tome la decisión en el momento que salí de la Mansión Malfoy y sentí que dejaba otra vez a mi familia; quisiera darles una oportunidad, ¿tú que piensas?- le pregunto Hermione.

Lo que yo piense no importa Mione, lo que importa es lo que tú piensas y lo que sientes y sobre todo que tú seas feliz, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas- le dijo Harry.

Entonces mañana voy a regresar a la Mansión Malfoy a decirles que les voy a dar una oportunidad, va hacer raro pero estoy segura que va hacer la mejor decisión- dijo Hermione.

Bueno vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo- dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación que desde la noche anterior compartían.

Y dime ¿Qué te dijo el Profesor Snape sobre ser tu padrino en la boda?- pregunto Hermione mientras subían las escaleras.

Los futuros Sres. Potter se fueron a descansar, mientras que los elfos apagaban toda la Mansión, mañana comenzara un nuevo día y una nueva aventura.

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, por fin se supo la verdad, y la familia Malfoy va estar completa otra vez.

Que tengan un bonito Domingo y una excelente semana.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. La Carta, Los Proyectos y El Perdón

Hola a todos, quiero agradéceles por los comentarios que dejan y por qué estoy muy cerca de los 50 seguidores, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia.

Angely04:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y muchas gracias por tu animo con el posible trabajo, por desgracia me habló el de la agencia de trabajo con quien estaba viendo esa oportunidad, para decirme que desgraciadamente ya habían elegido a otra chica, así que ni modo y a seguir buscando trabajo; de todas formas muchas gracias por tus deseos.

LaChicaRiddle:

Gracias por escribirme, lamento haberte roto la idea de dramione, pero me alegra que te guste mi idea de ponerlos como hermanos, tenía ganas de leer un fanfiction donde ellos se llevaran bien. Por lo de la crítica constructiva muchas gracias, lo tome en cuenta aunque lo acabo de volver a leer tu review y me di cuenta que aunque mejore en unas cosas que dijiste, me falto en otras pero te prometo tomarlo en cuenta para el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, me ayudas a ser mejor escritora, te lo agradezco un mil, hay cosas que no me daba cuenta, espero que en este capítulo se note la mejoría. Sobre el glamour de Hermione te lo debo para el otro capítulo, pero por lo de su familia espero que te agrade lo que hice. Disfruta el capítulo.

lisicarmela:

Lamento que no hayas podido encontrar el capítulo ese día, no sé porque no se veía, pero lo cheque hace unos días y el día de hoy y se ve perfectamente, espero que lo hayas podido leer, si no es así, lo puedes leer ahora. Espero que disfrutes de este y del pasado capitulo.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus deseos, lamentablemente no pude conseguir el trabajo, eligieron a otra pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar en otra parte, de todas formas te agradezco tu apoyo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

LaChicaRiddle:

Hola, no sé, si eres la misma chica a la que conteste más arriba, si, si lo eres , espero que te guste el capítulo, y si no lo eres, también espero que te guste el capítulo. Jaja, si eres alguien diferente a LaChicaRiddle que me escribió el 13 de septiembre me gustaría que me lo dijeras para saber cómo diferenciarlas. Disfruta el capítulo.

De nuevo les agradezco a todos sus deseos de que obtuviera ese trabajo, desgraciadamente no lo conseguí, pero seguiré buscando, aunque también se me ocurrió aprender bien el inglés (ya se algo, pero lo estoy perfeccionando tomando clases en Berlitz) y de esa manera ser maestra de inglés, pero para eso todavía falta, por el momento le estoy echando ganas al inglés y a la búsqueda de trabajo.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 7

"La carta, Los proyectos y El Perdón"

Harry y Hermione se encontraban terminándose de arreglar para empezar un nuevo día, bajaron las escaleras para ir a la cocina y se sentaron a desayunar.

Hoy voy a ir otra vez a la Mansión Malfoy, quiero decirles que les voy a dar la oportunidad- le informo a Harry.

Está bien, vas a ver que todo va ir muy bien Mione- le dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa.

Eso espero- le dijo Hermione sonriendo- por cierto voy a pasar por Luna para ir a ver el vestido de novia.

Me parece perfecto- le dijo Harry sonriendo- y ¿me vas a dejar verlo?

Harry!, es de mala suerte ver el vestido de novia- le dijo Hermione regañándolo de forma juguetona.

Pensé que eso se aplicaba a ver a la novia con su vestido de novia, no solo ver el vestido- le dijo Harry divertido por las ideas de su prometida.

También se aplica a solo ver el vestido- le recalco la castaña.

Harry le sonrió, en ese momento llego un par de lechuzas que dejaban caer dos cartas, una a cada uno, los recogieron y vieron de quien eran.

Son cartas de Hogwarts!- exclamo Mione.

Las abrieron y se dispusieron a leerlas.

Sta. Granger

Como usted sabrá el inicio de clases está un poco atrasado por los últimos arreglos que todavía faltaban al colegio.

Gracias a la cooperación del Ministerio y otros donadores puedo anunciar que el colegio abrirá sus puertas para otro año escolar el próximo 28 de Septiembre que es exactamente una semana a partir de ahora.

Debido a la Nueva Ley de Matrimonio, los de último grado tendrán la opción de estudiar en casa y venir al colegio a presentar los exámenes, para los que elijan esta opción se les dará una lista de material para que tengan lo necesario en casa para estudiar, la otra opción es regresar al colegio y cursar su último año en el mismo recinto; para esta opción se tendrá un ala en el castillo con habitaciones equipadas para los matrimonios, de esa manera los matrimonios no tendrán que estar en habitaciones separadas.

Necesitaré su respuesta para el Miércoles 23 de Septiembre, de esa forma podré saber cómo acomodar a los alumnos y cuantos decidieron estudiar en casa para mandar el material.

Espero su respuesta pronto.

Atte.

Severus Snape

Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Esto es interesante- dijo la ojimiel dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

Si, tal vez podamos acabar más rápido con el curso en casa- dijo el ojiverde- de esa manera a mitad del año podríamos estar estudiando la carrera que queramos y no perderíamos otro año más como el anterior.

Es verdad, también podríamos concentrarnos un poco más en la vida de casados- comento la castaña- y en otros proyectos que queramos hacer.

Sabes, me gusta la Mansión Black, después de haberla limpiado en quinto año, mejoro mucho, pero ahora que tú le has puesto un toque más hogareño se ve mucho mejor, antes solo parecía la guarida de algún club mafioso- dijo el pelinegro.

Hermione se rio por el comentario de su prometido.

Pero aun así me encantaría restaurar la casa de mis padres para posteriormente irnos a vivir en ella- término de decir Harry.

Sería maravilloso Harry!- exclamo la ojimiel- además el Valle de Godric es un hermoso lugar para criar a nuestros hijos.

Hijos eh?, ¿Cuántos planeas tener?- pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo.

No lo sé, dos… Talvez tres- dijo Mione sonrojándose por la mirada de su futuro esposo- ¿Cuántos te gustarían tener a ti?

Creo que dos o tres estaría bien- dijo pensativo el ojiverde- uno no me gustaría porque estaría solo, igual que estuvimos nosotros y más de tres creo que sería demasiado.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hermione terminándose su jugo de calabaza.

¿Tú no tienes ningún proyecto Mione?, te conozco y para estas alturas ya tendrías una pila de proyectos que te gustaría hacer- le pregunto Harry extrañado de que la chica no le dijera nada sobre alguna idea.

En realidad si tengo un proyecto en mente a parte de la boda y el jardín- le dijo la castaña algo tímida.

Y ¿Qué es?- pregunto muy intrigado el peli azabache por la reacción de su novia.

He estado pensando en tu vida y en la mía- empezó la castaña y el ojiverde frunció el ceño más interesado- en la primera guerra asesinaron a tus padres y quedaste huérfano, a mí me separaron de mi familia y crecí en una familia maravillosa, pero no todos tienen mi suerte y terminan en familias horribles; en la segunda guerra muchos se extraviaron y muchos otros perdieron a su familia y quedaron huérfanos, algunos de ellos pueden estar con algún familiar, pero otros se quedaron sin familia y si eran hijos de muggles y perdieron a sus padres, es posible que los demás familiares no los quieren; pasara lo mismo que con Tom Riddle, si hubiera tenido alguien de su lado ayudándolo desde un principio tal vez no hubiera sido segado por el poder- dijo la ojimiel.

Harry se le quedo viendo con el ceño más fruncido.

Oh!, está bien, Tom traía la maldad en sus venas y nada podría cambiarlo pero… - dijo cuando vio a su novio sonreír- eso no quiere decir que no podamos guiar a otros por el buen camino y darles una mejor vida.

Hermione, te entiendo, pero si me estás diciendo que adoptemos a todos esos niños, de una vez te digo que es una locura, tenemos dinero pero no para tantos y dudo que incluso con el dinero de los Malfoy podríamos sacar adelante a tantos niños- le dijo Harry ya algo preocupado por la idea de su novia.

No digo que los adoptemos, lo que digo es que pienso que sería buena idea construir un orfanato donde puedan tener un techo, comida, educación para los más pequeños y un buen trato, los magos y brujas podrían adoptar o por lo menos que tengan un lugar seguro hasta que salgan de Hogwarts, podríamos ayudarnos con donaciones, ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Hermione esperanzada.

Después de unos segundos el pelinegro sonrió y le dijo- es una excelente idea Mione, de esa manera todos ellos estarán protegidos.

Hermione sonrió mucho- ¿entonces puedo hacerlo?

El ojiverde rio- puedes hacerlo y yo voy a ayudar, no solo económicamente-le dijo.

La castaña se levantó de su silla, y se abalanzo hacia el peli azabache, quien por suerte se hizo para atrás a tiempo de atrapar a su prometida.

Gracias… gracias… gracias- le agradecía entre besos y Harry muy feliz de recibirlos.

Tiempo después en la Mansión Malfoy.

La Sra. Malfoy estaba trabajando en el jardín de la Mansión, a ella le encantaba cuidar personalmente el jardín y le enseño a Aileen el mismo amor por la naturaleza, posteriormente a su desaparición cuidaba con más ahínco el jardín porque era el lugar preferido de su hija; a Aileen le fascinaba todo tipo de flores pero las rosas blancas eran sus preferidas, debido a eso la Sra. Malfoy sembró muchas rosas blancas por el jardín y en la casa siempre estaban en todos los floreros, justo en ese momento la Sra. Malfoy estaba cortando unas rosas blancas para la casa cuando Fifi apareció para avisarle que una persona la buscaba.

¿Quién Fifi?- le pregunto la Sra. de la casa.

La Sta. Granger, ama- le informo Fifi- quiere hablar con usted.

La Sra. Malfoy levanto la cabeza y miro con asombro a la elfina.

La Sta. Granger ¿está aquí?- pregunto Narcissa buscando confirmación con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si, ama- le respondió la elfa domestica un poco extrañada por el insólito comportamiento de su ama.

¿Y quiere hablar conmigo?- volvió a preguntar la Sra.

Sí, mi ama, la Sta. Granger también desea hablar con el Sr. Malfoy y el con el joven Malfoy, ¿Qué le digo a la Sta.?- pregunto Fifi.

Dígale que pase y la pasas a la sala, enseguida vamos- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy- yo le aviso a mi esposo y a mi hijo.

Enseguida- le respondió la elfina y desapareció.

Narcissa salió corriendo (algo muy extraño en una señora de su categoría pero era algo especial) hacia el despacho de su esposo e hizo algo más insólito, entro sin tocar.

El Sr. Malfoy que estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, se sorprendió por la actitud de su esposa.

¿Narcissa?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- pregunto Lucius levantándose de su silla.

Lucius, ella está aquí- le informo algo agitada por haber corrido.

¿Quién está aquí querida?, ¿de quién hablas?- le pregunto yendo hacia ella.

Aileen, está aquí Lucius y quiere hablar con nosotros- le respondió su esposa.

De acuerdo Narcissa, tranquila- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy- ¿Dónde está?

En la sala, le dije a Fifi que la pasara a la sala y que yo te avisaría a ti y a Draco; tienes que mandarle una carta, que venga de inmediato a la Mansión- le dijo Narcissa.

Lo hare en seguida- respondió el Sr. Malfoy y regreso a su escritorio, escribió una carta muy breve y llamo a un elfo doméstico y se la entrego.

Manda esta carta a Draco de inmediato, manda a la lechuza más rápida que tengamos- le ordeno al elfo.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Muy bien, Narcissa, vamos a ver a nuestra hija- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy a su esposa y los dos salieron del despacho para encontrarse con su hija en la sala.

Buenas tardes Sta. Granger- saludo Malfoy en el momento en que él y su esposa entraron a la sala.

Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Malfoy- respondió el saludo Hermione.

Los tres tomaron asiento, en ese momento apareció Fifi con el té, le sirvió a los tres y se retiró.

Tengo entendido que usted quiere hablar con nosotros y con Draco- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Así es Sra. – le dijo la castaña.

Draco no se encuentra en la casa por el momento pero no tarda en llegar, ¿gusta que lo esperemos?- pregunto Narcissa.

Si no tarda mucho, me gustaría esperarlo, ¿si no les importa?- les pregunto la chica.

No te preocupes, lo esperaremos- le respondió Lucius Malfoy.

La ojimiel solo asintió y empezó a beber su té, después de unos segundos muy silenciosos el Sr. Malfoy decidió acabar con el incómodo silencio.

¿Cómo se encuentra el Sr. Potter?- preguntó

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió Hermione- en este momento se encuentra en la Mansión Potter.

¿En la Mansión Potter?, no veo el caso de ir haya, solo le puede traer malos recuerdos, además está destruida- comento la Sra. Malfoy algo preocupada por el muchacho.

Harry quiere reconstruirla para que vivamos ahí cuando nos casemos, así que iba al Ministerio por los planos de la casa y más tarde a Valle de Godric para empezar a idear la reconstrucción- informo Mione.

Es una buena idea, la Mansión Potter era una magnifica casa, se podría comparar incluso con la Mansión Malfoy- dijo el Sr. Malfoy – sin mencionar que la Mansión Potter ha pasado de generación en generación de Potters, cuando regreses dile que yo tengo algunas copias de los cuadros de la casa de sus padres; después de todo hubo una época en que las cuatro familias de magos (Potter, Malfoy, Black y Weasley) se llevaban bien; y debo de tener alguna que otra foto de la casa, talvez no de la época de sus padres pero si de sus bisabuelos, talvez de sus abuelos también tenga, por si quiere que conserve el estilo de las generaciones de su familia.

Eso sería fantástico Sr. Malfoy, gracias, se lo diré- le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento apareció Draco junto con Luna en la entrada de la sala.

Ya estoy aquí padre, espero que no les importe que haya traído a Luna- les dijo Draco- Buenas tardes Granger me alegra verte tan pronto.

A mí también me alegra Draco y me alegra más viéndote con Luna, ¿Cómo estas Luna?- pregunto Hermione en forma de saludo.

Muy bien Hermione gracias, Sres. Malfoy, buenas tardes espero que no les importe mi visita en estas circunstancias- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Para nada Sta. Lovegood usted es parte de la familia, tiene derecho a estar aquí – le respondió Narcissa a su futura nuera con una sonrisa amable.

Siéntense por favor- indico el Sr. Malfoy

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba a un lado de los Sres. Malfoy, los cuales estaban sentados enfrente de Hermione.

Eh!, … ayer les dije que necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me entere- dijo la ojimiel algo nerviosa- y a decir verdad no necesitaba pensarlo, cuando salí de aquí mi corazón ya había tomado una decisión pero como siempre, necesitaba analizar las cosas, sé que lo que paso no fue su culpa y la verdad estoy algo abrumada con el hecho de que las personas en las que confié o algunas personas en las que confié me traicionaron- se quedó callada ordenando sus ideas- pero en realidad ese es otro tema- suspiró- entiendo porque hicieron las cosas que hicieron con Voldemort, y en realidad me gustaría dejar eso en el pasado, quiero darles una oportunidad, y darme una oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo, me gustaría intentar ser una familia si ustedes me lo permiten- termino de hablar tan rápido como si tuviera miedo de ser rechazada.

Claro que sí!- exclamo Narcissa con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa- por supuesto que podemos ser una familia Aileen, muchas gracias por darnos la oportunidad.

Seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser Aileen- le dijo sonriendo el Sr. Malfoy.

Me alegra que nos aceptaras hermana- dijo Draco sonriéndole, no con la sonrisa de astucia que le daba en la escuela, si no con una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad y amor fraternal.

¿Te puedo abrazar?- pregunto Narcissa a su hija.

Claro Sra.… ma… claro mamá- le dijo Hermione con algo de dificultad.

La Sra. Malfoy corrió a abrazarla y le dijo-

No es necesario que me llames así, si no te sientes cómoda, me conformo con tenerte de regreso.

Quiero llamarla así, ya no tengo a quien llamar así, y se siente bien volver a tener una mamá, aunque me va a costar un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, volteo a ver a su padre y a su hermano y les extendió uno de sus brazos en forma de invitación para que se les unieran.

Lucius y Draco no necesitaron que les dijeran dos veces y fueron hacia ellas y las abrazaron.

El Sr. Malfoy estaba más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, por fin tenía a su familia completa y sin una sombra negra sobre ellos, la vida por fin le sonreía y esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie lo echará a perder, iba a trabajar duro para tener una buena reputación, no por lo que diga la sociedad, si no por lo que piense su familia.

Luna estaba muy feliz de ver la escena y de saber que iba a pertenecer a una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico, no por el dinero que tienen los Malfoy o por el poder, sino por el gran amor que se tienen entre ellos, mismo amor que les va a ayudar a ser mejores personas.

Segundos después de esa escena tan conmovedora y feliz se separaron y se volvieron a sentar, todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara que nadie podía quitar.

De hecho me alegro que estés aquí Luna, iba a ir por ti después de hablar con ellos, quiero ir a ver mi vestido de novia y de paso también tu vestido Luna, tanto para mi boda, como para la tuya- dijo la castaña.

Claro que si Mione, nos vamos cuando quieras- le respondió la rubia sonriendo- además también hay que ver tu vestido para mi boda.

Me gustaría que nos acompañaras… mamá- le dijo Aileen.

Por supuesto, me encantaría, díganme a qué hora quieren que nos vayamos y nos vamos- le respondió Narcissa feliz a su hija, esto era mejor de lo que había soñado.

¿Yo también puedo ir?- pregunto Draco entusiasmado con la idea.

Tú no puedes venir- le respondió Hermione a su hermano- está prohibido que veas el vestido de novia de Luna, además si Harry sabe que viste mi vestido, te va a preguntar; el me hizo la misma pregunta y tú eres capaz de decirle.

Hermana estoy herido, acabo de recuperarte y lo primero que haces es desconfiar de mí- dijo Draco haciéndose el dramático.

Sí, porque te conozco, ustedes los hombres se dicen todo- le respondió Mione sonriendo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y como si estuviera ofendido volteo la cabeza para otra parte.

¿Y yo tampoco puedo ir?- pregunto Lucius a su hija.

Lo siento papá pero lo mismo se aplica a ti- le dijo Hermione muy sonriente y feliz de tener una familia de nuevo.

El Sr. Malfoy se hizo el ofendido como su hijo, pero también sonreía porque su hija le había dicho papá.

Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, aunque antes de eso, quiero invitarlos a todos a cenar en la Mansión Black esta noche, Luna me gustaría que tu papá también fuera, sería una buena ocasión para que la familia estuviera completa- les dijo Aileen.

Me encanta la idea- dijo la Sra. Malfoy- y claro que estaremos ahí Aileen cuenta con nosotros.

¿A qué hora sería?- pregunto Lucius.

Como a las 7:00 pm, ¿les parece bien?- pregunto Hermione.

Me parece perfecto- respondió el Sr. Malfoy- a las 7:00 pm estaremos ahí.

¿Y tú Luna que dices?- pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

Le tengo que decir a mi papá, a ver si puede, está en medio de una investigación sobre los Heliopaths, pero creo que lo puede dejar por una noche- le respondió Luna.

Hermione y los Malfoy que ya estaban acostumbrados a sus extraños animales, no dijeron nada y solo se sonrieron entre ellos.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Draco tienes algo que hacer?- la ojimiel le pregunto a su hermano.

Iba a ver unas cosas con mi padre sobre las finanzas de la familia pero si tú tienes otra idea en la cabeza puedo dejar eso para otro día- le dijo Draco intrigado por la pregunta de su hermana.

Pensaba que tal vez podrías ir con Harry y ayudarle un poco con la Mansión Potter, eso ayudaría que se acercaran- le dijo Aileen.

Sería una buena idea, Draco podemos ver esos papeles otro día- le dijo su padre.

De acuerdo, iré al Valle de Godric, además tengo que advertirle que si te hace daño se las verá conmigo- dijo Draco en forma malévola.

Harry nunca me haría daño, Draco- defendió la castaña a su prometido.

Lo sé, Aileen, pero es deber del hermano amenazar al novio- le dijo muy solemne.

Las mujeres rieron, el Sr. Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, no estaba demás advertirle a Potter lo que pasaría si le hiciera daño a su hija, aunque lo creyera incapaz de hacerlo, era el deber de los hombres cuidar a las mujeres de la familia.

Ok, creo que será mejor mandar una carta a Harry y a Winky para avisarles de la cena, ¿me podrían prestar dos pergaminos y algo con que escribir?- pregunto la castaña.

Claro- dijo Narcissa- Fifi- llamo a la elfina.

Al segundo siguiente Fifi apareció.

¿Me llamo, ama?- pregunto la elfina.

Fifi, trae pergamino, pluma y tinta para que la Sta. Malfoy escriba una carta- le dijo Narcissa feliz de poder llamar a su hija de esa manera.

Enseguida- dijo Fifi y desapareció.

Papá estaba pensando- empezó hablar la ojimiel pero la aparición de Fifi la interrumpio- gracias Fifi- le agradeció, tomando las cosas para escribir las cartas, la elfina asintió con la cabeza y volvió a desaparecer- te decía, ¿podrías hablar con él Profesor Snape… con mi padrino y decirle que me gustaría que fuera a la cena de esta noche?- le pregunto a Lucius.

Por supuesto, estará encantado, yo le aviso- respondió el Sr. Malfoy muy feliz.

Gracias- le dijo la castaña y se puso a escribir una nota rápida a Harry y otra para Winky- ¿Draco le puedes entregar la carta?

Sí, yo se la entrego, no te preocupes- le aseguro Draco recogiendo la carta que le entregaba.

Fifi- se atrevió a llamar Mione.

La elfina apareció de nuevo- dígame joven ama, ¿Qué puede hacer Fifi por usted?

¿Puedes mandar esta carta a la Mansión Black?, ¿a mi elfina Winky?- pregunto Aileen amablemente.

Claro que si joven ama, enseguida- dijo la elfina recogiendo la carta y desapareciendo por tercera ocasión.

Ahora sí, creo que es mejor irnos para que no se nos haga tarde- dijo la Sta. Malfoy.

Las tres mujeres se despidieron del Sr. Malfoy y de Draco y se fueron de compras.

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, para todos los que se preguntan cuándo se va a leer el cambio de apariencia de Hermione les puedo decir que falta extremadamente poco para ese acontecimiento, también pronto podremos ver los vestidos de novia y de dama de honor que van a utilizar Hermione y Luna.

Dato curioso:

 **Heliopath**  
Espíritus del fuego; enormes y flameantes criaturas que galopan por la tierra y queman todo en su trayectoria. Luna cree que Cornelius Fudge tiene un ejército de Heliopaths bajo su mando (Orden del Fénix pag.17).

Pregunta curiosa:

¿Qué les pareció los proyectos de Harry y Hermione?

Hasta la próxima y que tengan un excelente Domingo y una muy bonita semana.


	9. Identidad y Vestidos

Hola a todos, una nueva semana, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien este fin.

Ya empezó el otoño una época muy bonita y nostálgica pero hay que cambiar esa nostalgia por una gran felicidad, es una época muy bonita, te invita hacer cambios, en la casa, en tu vida o en tu persona, además también anuncia la llegada del invierno y con él, la llegada de la Navidad, la mejor época del año, si me lo preguntan, todos felices y unidos en familia, así que empiecen esa alegría y esa unión desde ahora.

Que creen llegamos a los 50 seguidores (51), eso me tiene extremadamente contenta, vamos a ver si llegamos a los 100 seguidores.

Angely04:

Hola de nuevo, en este capítulo puse la nueva apariencia de Hermione, espero que te guste. Gracias por tus ánimos. Disfruta el capítulo.

LaChicaRiddle:

Te aseguro que tendremos ocasión de verla defendiendo a su familia al más puro estilo de los Malfoy, tal vez más adelante. Me alegra que te gusten los proyectos, siempre pensé que de haber existido un orfanato, Harry hubiera tenido una mejor niñez. Espero que te guste el cambio de Hermione. Disfruta el capítulo.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Jajaja, me encanta tu entusiasmo, espero que te encante este capítulo y me digas que opinas, la cena se quedó para el siguiente capítulo, pero casi todo lo demás ya está en este. Disfrútalo.

Andi:

Bienvenida a mi historia, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

Ahora sí, lo que todos estaban esperando, el capítulo.

Todos los Personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK Rowling** , (¿quien quisiera tener su imaginación?, yo sí), la historia es **mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

"Identidad y Vestidos"

Harry estaba en la puerta o en lo que era la puerta principal de la Mansión Potter con unos planos en la mano, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escucho un chasquido, lo que significaba una aparición, volteo para ver quien se había aparecido cerca de la Mansión, Hermione no podía ser porque estaba de compras para esta hora, así que no la esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba a:

¿Malfoy?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido.

Mi hermana me conto que pensabas restaurar la casa de tus padres y pensó que te serviría la ayuda- le respondió Draco- también me dio esta carta para ti.

El peliazabache agarro la carta que el peliplatinado le ofrecía y la leyó.

Querido Harry

Hable con mi familia (los Malfoy) y les di una oportunidad.

Se me ocurrió invitarlos a ellos, a Luna y su padre y al Profesor Snape a cenar en la Mansión Black esta noche, espero que te parezca bien, los invite a las 7:00 pm, ya le mande una carta a Winky.

Me fui con Luna y la Sra. Malfoy de compras, nos vemos en la noche.

Con cariño

Hermione

Vaya!- exclamo sorprendido Harry.

¿Te molesta que nos haya invitado a cenar, Potter?- pregunto el ojigris un poco a la defensiva, después de todo es difícil dejar las máscaras atrás.

No, solo me sorprendió, me alegra mucho que les esté dando una oportunidad y esta cena va a ayudar a que se rompa el hielo- le explico el ojiverde sacando un lápiz que traía para escribir al reverso de la carta.

Querida Hermione

Me encanta la idea, nos vemos en la noche

Con amor

Harry

Dobby!- llamo el peliazabache.

El elfo apareció de inmediato- diga amo, ¿en que puede ayudarle Dobby?

Dobby, podrías ser tan amable de mandar esta carta a Hermione?- pregunto Harry entregándole la carta.

Por supuesto Sr. Harry Potter, Dobby le entregara esta carta a la Sta. Hermione Granger- Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el apellido falso de su hermana.

Gracias Dobby- agradeció Harry.

El elfo desapareció.

Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto el peliplatinado.

Tengo los planos de la casa de mis padres, pero antes de hacer algo me gustaría ver si puedo rescatar algo de la casa- dijo el peliazabache- así que podrías empezar a ayudarme con eso.

De acuerdo, empecemos para adelantar algo antes de la cena- acordó el ojigris.

Harry asintió y los dos chicos entraron para poner varitas a la obra.

Por otra parte en Hogwarts estaba saliendo el Sr. Malfoy de la chimenea del director.

Lucius, ¿paso algo?, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto Severus al ver al peliplatinado en su oficina sin previo aviso.

Calma, Severus, no pasa nada, por lo menos nada malo- lo tranquilizo Lucius.

Lo siento, creo que todavía no me acostumbro a la tranquilidad- le dijo el profesor.

Si, te entiendo, es difícil acostumbrarse a no desconfiar de todo, pero ya nos acostumbraremos- acepto el Sr. Malfoy.

Bueno, si no pasó nada malo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el director señalando que se sentara.

El peliplatinado se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio del director.

Aileen fue hablar con nosotros esta mañana- dijo tranquilamente como si eso no fuera algo extraordinario.

¿Enserio?, y ¿Qué les dijo?, ¿Cómo tomo todo?- pregunto Severus interesado en saber cómo está su ahijada.

Sorpresivamente lo tomo muy bien, es muy interesante, nos dio una oportunidad Severus, estoy extasiado, recupere a mi hija, por fin tengo a mi familia completa- le dijo el patriarca de la familia Malfoy con una gran sonrisa.

Me alegro Lucius, Aileen merece ser feliz después de todos los horrores que paso- dijo Severus muy serio.

Si, y yo me voy a encargar que sea feliz, aunque sé que Potter la va hacer muy feliz y la va a cuidar muy bien. ¿Sabías que Potter está pensando en reconstruir la casa de sus padres?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy.

¿Para qué?, pensé que tenía malos recuerdos de esa casa- dijo muy extrañado el director.

Es un recuerdo de sus padres y quiere irse a vivir ahí con Aileen- le explico Lucius.

El Valle de Godric es un buen lugar para formar una familia y la Mansión Potter era muy hermosa- dijo el profesor Snape.

Así es, le dije a Aileen que tenía unas copias de las pinturas que estaban en la casa de los padres del Sr. Potter y que se las podía dar para la casa- le platico el Sr. Malfoy.

Es buena idea, de esa forma tienen algo de la familia- dijo Severus.

Aileen nos invitó a cenar a la Mansión Black esta noche a las 7:00 pm- le informo Lucius.

Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Severus algo triste.

También te invito a ti Severus- le dijo Lucius a su amigo- también invito a la Sta. Lovegood y a su padre, quiere tener una cena familiar, ¿te imaginas?- le pregunto Lucius sonriendo- nuestra primera cena familiar.

Me alegra que me haya invitado- dijo sonriendo- ¿sabes que soy el padrino de la boda de Harry y Aileen?

¿Enserio?, no me lo había dicho Aileen, me alegra mucho- dijo el Sr. Malfoy muy feliz por su amigo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron platicando de Aileen, de su boda y del futuro de la familia.

En el callejón Diagon, en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Buenas tardes, Bienvenidas a Túnicas Madame Malkin, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles Sra. Malfoy?- pregunto la dueña de la tienda.

Buenas tardes, necesitamos vestidos para dama de honor y vestidos de novias para la Stas. Lovegood y Malfoy y para mi dos vestidos dignos para las bodas de mi nuera y de mi hija.

Por supuesto que sí, pasen por aquí- los dirigió hacia un cuarto- es el privado más especial que tengo, aquí estarán cómodas y podrán probarse todo tranquilamente.

Muchas gracias- respondieron las tres.

Madame Malkin se fue por algunos vestidos.

Las mujeres observaron mejor la sala, era muy grande y de forma circular, tenía paredes blancas a excepción de la pared del lado derecho que está llena de espejos, al frente, estaba dos probadores con cortina y adentro de los probadores estaban llenos de espejos y eran de buen tamaño, regresando a la sala principal había una plataforma en medio de la habitación justo debajo de un hermoso candil, en el lado izquierdo del salón estaban unos sillones individuales blancos con dorado, muy cómodos.

Era una habitación muy cómoda y lujosa.

Es hermosa esta habitación- dijo Hermione asombrada por el esplendor del cuarto.

Sí, nunca he visto una habitación tan elegante- dijo Luna también asombrada.

Pues acostúmbrense porque esta elegancia y hermosura viene con los apellidos Malfoy y Potter, aunque podemos disfrutarlo, también hay que tener un respeto por lo que tenemos, no todos son tan afortunados como nosotros- dijo sabiamente la Sra. Malfoy.

De repente apareció Dobby.

Dobby, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la castaña confundida con la aparición del elfo.

Dobby vino a entregarle una carta del amo, ama- le explico el elfo domestico entregándole la carta.

Muchas gracias Dobby- le agradeció la ojimiel, leyó el corto mensaje y sonrió- eso sería todo Dobby, ya puedes regresar a la casa.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

¿Sucede algo hija?- pregunto preocupada su mamá.

No mamá, nada, solo es la contestación de Harry, dice que está de acuerdo con la cena- contesto la chica a su madre.

Bien, aquí están algunos vestidos de novia, traje estos primero para que se les quite un poco los nervios, una vez habiendo escogido el vestido de novia, todo será más fácil- dijo Madame Malkin que traía con su varita varios vestidos de novia.

Muchas gracias Madame Malkin-dijo la castaña.

Las otras dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, la dueña del local llamo a una elfina doméstica.

Luby, tráeles a las clientas té y unos aperitivos por favor- ordeno la Madame en cuanto apareció la elfina, esta asintió y se fue.

Mamá- llamo la ojimiel- estaba pensando en que tengo un hechizo glamour quisiera quitármelo para saber cómo soy realmente.

Me parece bien, te lo puedo quitar con un hechizo muy simple- dijo Narcissa sacando su varita para deshacer el hechizo, apunto hacia Hermione y dijo- Diffindo.

Hermione empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se hizo un poco más delgado y estético, creció un par de centímetros más, su tez se volvió más fina y un poco más pálida, sus ojos perdieron el color miel que tenía para ser ahora de un color grisáceo oscuro muy bonito, su cabello se hizo lacio pero con tirabuzones en las puntas ya que lo traía largo, su color de cabello cambio un poco ya que su cabello castaño era con mechones rubios platinados.

Era muy bonita y definitivamente ahora si era una Malfoy.

Wow!, te vez hermosa Hermione- dijo Luna.

Sí, eres muy hermosa hija- le dijo Narcissa con los ojos brillosos.

La castaña platinada se miraba en los espejos, no era que hubiera cambiado tanto, seguía siendo ella, pero si había cambiado lo suficiente para asombrarse del cambio, se veía y se sentía bonita, tal como siempre se imaginó que se vería al crecer.

La ojigris se sonrió en el espejo y volteo a ver a su madre y a su cuñada.

Ahora sí, estoy lista para probarme vestidos- dijo muy feliz Hermione Malfoy.

Empezaron a probarse vestidos, primero Hermione para que las otras dos pudieran dar su opinión.

Después de unos cuatro vestidos.

Este es!- grito la ojigris desde el probador.

Aileen sal para verte- le dijo su mamá que estaba impaciente de ver a su hija.

La chica salió del probador, en cuanto lo hizo y las demás pudieron ver el vestido, no podían creer lo bonito que era.

El vestido es de un conjunto entre línea A y corte de princesa, tiene cuello "V", con tirantes de encaje francés, quedando sus hombros descubiertos, en la cintura tiene un diseño en forma de ovalo forrado de piedras preciosas, que es lo que lo hace ver muy elegante, en la parte baja del vestido está cubierto de un encaje con aplicaciones de flores diminutas bordadas con hilo de plata que hace juego con el adorno que tiene en la cintura, viene con un velo que es muy sencillo y elegante, el borde del velo esta bordado con un exquisito encaje que hace juego con los broches en forma de rosas que lo sostienen en su bonito y elegante peinado.

Te vez como una princesa Mione- le dijo Luna brincando de felicidad por su amiga.

Hija, te vez hermosa, al Sr. Potter le va a encantar- le dijo su mamá llorando.

Aileen les sonrió desde el espejo, el vestido era hermoso, sencillo y elegante, se veía hermosa.

Me lo llevo- le dijo a Madame Malkin.

De acuerdo- dijo la dueña del lugar- en cuanto se lo quite me lo llevare para ponerlo en una caja.

La castaña platinada se fue a cambiar y regreso a tomar asiento.

Luna, es tu turno- le dijo la ojigris a su amiga.

Luna se tardó un poco más, se había probado unos seis vestidos, cuando de repente.

Creo que ya lo encontré!- dijo desde el vestidor.

Aileen y la Sra. Malfoy solo sonrieron, siempre decía lo mismo y terminaban con que al final no le gustaba algo, era extremadamente extravagante.

Luna, sal para verte y ver si ese es tu vestido- le dijo Hermione.

La rubia salió del probador y su amiga y su suegra la vieron, se quedaron pasmadas con ese vestido, la rubia se subió al pedestal y se vio en el espejo, su vestido no es totalmente blanco, es de color marfil, muy vaporoso, con varias capas ondulantes, pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, con aplicaciones de flores con colores otoñales, tenía un cuello en forma de corazón, en la cintura tiene un listón de color vino opaco, con un enorme moño en la parte de atrás, los tirantes también tienen flores con colores otoñales, en el pelo llevaba una tiara de flores de muchos colores que hacia juego con el ramo.

Luna te vez muy bonita, te vez como tú- le dijo sonriendo Mione.

Te vez como una princesa única, sin igual y muy especial- le dijo su suegra.

Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho, este es el vestido, pero ¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto preocupada.

No te preocupes por el costo, deja que sea mi regalo de bodas para ustedes- dijo la Sra. Malfoy sabiendo que si le decía que ella se lo iba a pagar solo porque quería, no lo aceptaría, pero como regalo de bodas si lo podía aceptar.

Pero Sra., no puedo aceptarlo- le dijo apenada la ojiazul.

Claro que sí, es un regalo y los regalos se aceptan, quiero que te veas hermosa el día de tu boda y con tu vestido soñado, déjame darles este regalo, sé que a Draco le va a encantar- le dijo sonriendo su suegra.

Está bien, lo acepto, muchas gracias- le agradeció la Ravenclaw.

Bien ahora falta los vestidos de damas de honor- menciono la ojigris.

Enseguida les traigo los vestidos- anuncio Madame Malkin llevándose los vestidos que eligieron para ponerlos en cajas.

Las damas se sentaron en los cómodos sillones y se dispusieron a tomar un poco de té, mientras platicaban de los hermosos vestidos.

En el vestíbulo de la tienda de túnicas, entraban la Sra. Weasley junto con su hija.

Bienvenidas, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunto la dueña.

Gracias, venimos por el vestido de novia de mi hija y un vestido para mí- le dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Claro, pasen por aquí- les indico la Madame.

Las dirigió a un probador individual, era un cuarto de mediano tamaño, tenía un vestidor, un espejo, una plataforma y tres sillas, era acogedor y lindo pero no tan espacioso y elegante como el de las Malfoy.

Les traeré los vestidos enseguida- les informo Madame Malkin educadamente.

Las dos se sentaron a esperar.

Madame Malkin llevo los vestidos de dama de honor al cuarto de las Malfoy.

Aileen fue de nuevo quien empezó a probarse vestidos, esta vez fue más fácil que el vestido de novia.

Hermione eligió un vestido sencillo y elegante, largo, de tirantes con escote en forma de corazón, tiene un pequeño listón debajo del busto de color morado, un poco más claro que el vestido, el vestido termina con unas capas desalineadas y unas zapatillas de tacón color dorado opaco.

Luna también fue rápida en escoger su vestido, ella escogió un vestido de un hombro, un poco corto (arriba de la rodilla), de color azul verdoso, tipo bailarina de ballet, muy sencillo con zapatos cerrados de tacón y con un moño grande en la punta del zapato.

Al otro lado de la tienda.

Sta. No me gusta ninguno de estos- dijo Ginny a la empleada que les estaba atendiendo en lugar de Madame Malkin- tiene que tener clase, elegancia y distinción, tengo que sobresalir más que Lovegood y Granger.

¿Dónde está Madame Malkin?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

Madame Malkin en estos momentos se encuentra ocupada con la Sra. y Stas. Malfoy- le informo la Sta. Encargada.

La Sra. Malfoy está aquí con su nuera, ¿pero porque dijo Stas.?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor.

Viene también con su hija, que también se va a casar- explico la encargada.

¿Su hija?, los Malfoy no tienen ninguna hija, tienen solo un hijo- le dijo la Sra. Weasley como si fuera tonta.

Lo siento pero no se más, solo sé que vino con su nuera y su hija por los vestidos de novias para ellas, no sé más- les dijo la encargada para que dejaran de preguntarle.

Ja, lo más seguro es que Madame Malkin está atendiéndolas personalmente por tener dinero- dijo la pelirroja menor muy despectivamente.

Mi hija necesita más vestidos para probarse y traigan los mejores, no por pensar que no tenemos suficiente dinero nos esté trayendo los más feos y baratos- le dijo la Sra. Weasley enojada.

Enseguida traeré otros Sra.- le dijo la Señorita.

Seguro que Hermione todavía no viene a comprarse su vestido- dijo Ginny de manera muy arrogante- lo más seguro es que su vestido sea horrible con el estilo muggle que a ella tanto le gusta.

A Harry también le gusta, la verdad es que el pobre chico no tiene buen gusto, mira que dejarte a ti, por ella- dijo la ojiazul mayor.

Si, tienes razón, Harry se perdió lo mejor al dejarme- dijo la ojiazul menor.

La Sta. Regreso con otra fila de vestidos para que la menor de los Weasley se probara.

En la otra habitación, la Sra. Malfoy se estaba probando vestidos, no tardo tanto.

Su vestido para la boda de su hija, es sencillo y elegante, de color azul marino, tiene cuello en forma de corazón, se ciñe al cuerpo hasta la cintura, luego se suelta un poco hasta el piso, tiene líneas que salen de la cintura y van dando vuelta al vestido hasta el borde de él, tiene mandas de encaje ¾ que dejan al descubierto su cuello, lo lleva con un collar plateado que lo adorna.

Para la boda de Luna, el vestido es color gris, el cuello es cuadrado cubierto de una tela de encaje gris hasta la cintura, también tiene mangas de encaje ¾ que dejan al descubierto su cuello, la falda es lisa con capas que van dando la vuelta al vestido hasta el piso, en la cintura lleva un listón un poco grande de color gris oxford y un listón gris delgado que le cubre un hombro y termina en un arreglo de flores grises que están a un costado del listón de la cintura, lo lleva con un elegante peinado.

Las damas salieron del probador muy contentas por sus elecciones y se quedaron en la caja para pagar.

Muy bien, son dos vestidos de novia, dos vestidos de dama de honor y dos vestidos de fiesta- recalcaba Madame Malkin.

Es correcto- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Son 12 mil galeones en total- le dijo la dueña del local.

Sáquelos de mi cámara de Gringotts, aquí tiene mi llave- le dijo Narcissa entregándole la llave de su cámara de Gringotts.

Estaban en eso, cuando escucharon un grito.

MADAME MALKIN, QUE BUENO QUE LA ENCUENTRO!- gritaba la Sra. Weasley- SU EMPLEADA ES UNA INCOMPETENTE NOS TRAE LOS PEORES VESTIDOS QUE TIENEN Y NOS ATIENDE MUY MAL.

Lo lamento Sra. Weasley, enseguida voy con ustedes- le dijo la Madame amablemente- aquí tiene su llave Sra. – dijo regresando con las Malfoy- le enviaremos los paquetes a la Mansión Malfoy.

Al escuchar la Mansión Malfoy se fijó bien en las personas que estaba atendiendo la dueña, ahí estaba, altiva como siempre Narcissa Malfoy, a su lado estaba una chica muy bonita y elegante que se parecía a la Sra. Malfoy, pero que nunca había visto y al lado de la desconocida, se encontraba Luna Lovegood, la lunática con su pose de niña buena, no podía creer que la altiva Sra. Malfoy permitiera entrar a la familia, a una lunática como ella, pero vaya que las personas cambian, ahora los Malfoy tienen malos gustos, la Sra. Weasley dejo de ver a las damas cuando escucho.

Muchas gracias Madame Malkin, se lo agradezco- se despidió Narcissa- Sra. Weasley- inclino la cabeza en forma de despedida.

Gracias, Madame- se despidió la lunática educadamente- buenas tardes Sra. Weasley.

Muchas gracias Madame Malkin, con permiso- se despidió la chica desconocida con una sonrisa- que este bien Sra. Weasley.

Y con eso salieron del local.

La voz de la última chica se parecía mucho a la de Hermione, pero eso era imposible, no se parecía a ella y además, ¿qué tendría que hacer la castaña con los Malfoy?, estaba segura que los odiaba, debía estar alucinando.

MAMÁ!- escucho el grito de su hija.

YA VOY CARIÑO- le grito y se regresó al probador donde estaba su hija.

Madame Malkin solo rodo los ojos a la falta de educación de estas mujeres.

En la Mansión Black eran las 5:00 pm y todo era tranquilidad, excepto en la cocina.

Winky, Dobby, Kreacher y Hermione estaban cocinando la cena del día, ya que era muy especial.

Harry entro al lugar y los vio cada quien haciendo un platillo, sonrió y fue hacia su prometida.

Hola- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla porque estaba ocupada.

Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Aileen.

Me fue muy….- empezó a platicar pero se detuvo al verla mejor- Mione te ves diferente, estas muy bonita pero ¿Qué te paso?, ¿fuiste a arreglarte el cabello para esta noche?

La ojigris dejo lo que estaba haciendo para que el ojiverde la viera mejor.

Wow!, no me digas que también te pusiste lentes de contacto- le dijo el azabache impresionado con sus hermosos ojos.

No, Harry, hoy que fuimos a ver los vestidos le dije a la Sr… a mamá que me quitara el glamour que tenía y este es el resultado, ¿te gusta?- le pregunto insegura.

Te vez hermosa y lo más importante es que sigues siendo tu- le respondió el niño que vivió sonriéndole.

Gracias- le contesto la castaña platinada besándolo.

Me voy a dar un baño, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto Harry.

No gracias, tenemos todo bajo control, en un momento subo a arreglarme- le dijo la ojigris.

El ojiverde la beso otra vez y se fue para arreglarse, esta noche es especial para Hermione, su primera cena Familiar y quería estar listo para ayudarla, todo iba a salir muy bien.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, ¿qué les pareció?.

Hermione ya tiene su apariencia original de nacimiento, ¿les gusto?, no quise cambiarla tanto ya que me imagino que a todos nos gusta la descripción del personaje de JK Rowling, pero para la historia tenía que cambiarla un poco.

¿Qué me dicen de los vestidos?, espero que les haya gustado la descripción de ellos.

Draco y Harry ya empezaron con el proyecto les ayudara a ser más unidos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Cena y Herencia

Hola a todos nos volvemos a leer, espero que todos se estén divirtiendo y se estén preparando para Halloween, yo voy a adornar mi casa pero hasta el 15, para no tenerlo todo el mes, va hacer mitad Halloween y mitad día de muertos, en mi país festejamos ese día, y pedimos calaverita, pero como somos vecinos de los Estados Unidos también nos gusta el Halloween, así que nos divertimos en grande y recordamos a nuestros seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros, pero ese día lo festejamos el 2 de Noviembre, así que voy a tener un rato con la decoración.

Quiero platicarles que me apunte a un reto en el foro de "101 razones" de Afrodita 1, el reto se llama "Mi razón", se trata de hacer un one-shot de Harry y Hermione, agarrar una escena donde la autora pudo hacer que surgiera la relación entre ellos, ya subí mi fanfiction para el reto, se llama "De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso", el que quiera leerlo es bienvenido.

Aaurum:

Bienvenido(a), me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste el capítulo, falta muy poco para que sepan todos quien es Hermione, disfruta el capítulo.

Aargemtum:

Me alegra que no haya presión, jajaja, y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, falta casi nada para que todos sepan sobre Hermione, así que espero me tengas solo un poquito más de paciencia. Disfruta el capítulo.

Verónica:

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Lizzielpzg:

Me alegra que te gustaran los vestidos, le pensé mucho quería que fueran acorde al personaje. Por la reacción de los Weasley falta muy poco, así que ponte atenta para que no te lo pierdas. Disfruta el capítulo.

Angely04:

A mí también me chocan Ginny y su mamá, pero alguien tiene que causar problemas no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero espero que no causen tantos. Disfruta el capítulo.

LaChicaRiddle:

Te agradezco mucho tus ideas, en este capítulo implemente las que me dijiste en el comentario pasado, tenías razón y no sé porque no se me había ocurrido, pero gracias a ti, vi que me faltaba esa parte. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Disfrútalo.

Alejandra:

Gracias por tu opinión, tenía tiempo de no leerte, lamento que no te haya gustado el cambió, trate de no cambiarla tanto por que a todos nos gusta como es, pero tenía que tener algún rasgo Malfoy. Pero me alegra que a pesar de ese detalle te siga gustando la historia y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

crazzy76:

Me alegro tu comentario, sobre que odias a Ginny, yo también la odio, y bueno, tal vez si fue un poco pronto, pero en ese momento me nació así el capítulo. Espero que te guste este.

Bien ahora si el capítulo, pero antes.

Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de **JK Rowling,** la historia es mía.

El Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet y su historia es propiedad de **JANE AUSTIN,** yo solo los agregue a la historia porque me encantan y Pemberly se me hizo un excelente lugar para heredar.

Ahora si disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9

"Cena y Herencia"

Eran las 7:00 pm en punto cuando se escuchó un timbre, Harry y Hermione ya estaban esperando en la sala a sus invitados, los dos estaban formales ya que era una cena familiar y no se requería tanta elegancia, aun así los dos se veían muy bien ya que la elegancia la traían en las venas.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Malfoy, junto con los Lovegood, debido a que Luna iba a acompañar a Draco y a su padre.

Se saludaron y se sentaron a tomar un poco de té mientras aparecía el profesor Snape.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve un pequeño problema en el colegio que me retraso- dijo el profesor Snape disculpándose por la tardanza.

No se preocupe pro… padrino, solo se retrasó 10 minutos- le dijo sonriendo Hermione.

Vaya!, veo que ya no tienes el hechizo glamour, te vez muy bien Aileen, me gusta tu cambio- le dijo Snape sonriendo porque le dijo padrino.

Verdad que sí, es lo que estábamos diciendo, mi hija por fin se ve como una Malfoy- dijo el Sr. Malfoy muy orgulloso.

Es verdad, casi no cambio nada, pero los pequeños cambios le sentaron de maravilla- le dijo el Sr. Lovegood.

Claro, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy bonita, ahora lo es más, ¿he, Potter?- dijo Draco lo último en tono pícaro hacia el ojiverde.

Tienes razón Draco, tu hermana es una mujer muy hermosa y no hace más que ser más hermosa cada día- le contesto Harry sonriendo y abrazando a su prometida, poniendo su brazo en el respaldo del sillón que compartían.

Las tres chicas solo sonreían por los comentarios de los caballeros.

¿Gusta té, padrino?- pregunto la ama de la Mansión Black.

Me encantaría, muchas gracias- le contesto el profesor- me contaron que hoy fueron a comprar el vestido de novia, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Pues sí, hoy fuimos a comprar los vestidos, son muy hermosos- le respondió la castaña platinada.

No pierdas el tiempo tratando de averiguar como son, no te lo van a decir- dijo el Sr. Malfoy muy serio.

Supongo que no te dejaron ir con ellas- dijo Severus agarrando la taza de té que le ofrecía la elfina- gracias.

A ninguno nos dejaron ir, pudimos ayudarles a elegirlos- reclamo Draco.

¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa el día de la boda?- pregunto Narcissa viendo a su hijo.

En realidad el vestido es para los esposos- dijo el peli platinado.

¿Quién dice?- pregunto su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

Nosotros los hombres, el vestido es para que el novio las vea bonitas- le dijo a Hermione.

No es cierto, el vestido es para las mujeres y verse y sentirse bonitas en el día más importante de sus vidas- le recalco la ojigris.

Bueno, niños ya es suficiente- les riño la Sra. Malfoy a sus hijos aunque no estaba enojada, estaba disfrutando viendo a sus hijos comportarse como hermanos.

Lo siento mamá- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los demás sonrieron ante su comportamiento.

En ese momento entro Winky para avisar que ya podían pasar al comedor.

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena.

¿Cuándo es su boda?- pregunto el profesor.

Harry y yo nos vamos a casar el 11 de Octubre- le contesto Aileen.

Vaya, dentro de una semana y ¿ya está todo listo?- pregunto Severus sorprendido por la prontitud.

Faltan algunos detalles pero todo estará listo para ese día, va hacer algo sencillo, así que no hay mucho que ver- le contesto su ahijada sonriendo.

¿Dónde van a ir de Luna de miel?- pregunto Luna.

Vamos a ir a Venecia, Mione siempre ha querido conocer ese lugar y además es perfecto para una luna de miel- contesto el ojiverde.

Ah!, que romántico, un lugar muy hermoso para unos recién casados- exclamo Narcissa.

¿Ustedes cuando se van a casar Draco?- pregunto el peli azabache a su cuñado.

Nos casamos el 25 de Octubre- contesto el peli platinado- así les dará tiempo de regresar de su luna de miel y estar en nuestra boda.

Eso sería fantástico y ¿tienen un lugar para la luna de miel?- pregunto Hermione.

Si, nosotros nos vamos a Hawaii- le contesto Luna muy emocionada- ya me imagino todos los animales mágicos que voy a conocer.

Todos sonrieron.

Hawaii es un hermoso lugar para disfrutar en pareja y relajarse- menciona el Sr. Malfoy.

Es cierto- dijo el Sr. Lovegood- mi esposa y yo fuimos una vez y el paisaje es hermoso.

Luna sonrió a su padre y los demás asintieron.

Severus tu no nos has contado nada sobre tu prometida, ¿Cuándo la vamos a conocer?-pregunto Lucius a su mejor amigo.

Bueno, no he encontrado ocasión para presentársela, pero es una chica muy atractiva, y sobre todo inteligente- le respondió el director de Hogwarts.

Nos la puedes presentar en la Fiesta de Presentación de Aileen- dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

¿Fiesta de Presentación, mamá?- pregunto la muchacha en cuestión extrañada.

Claro Aileen, es hora de hacer público tu aparición, además es tradición que una señorita de alcurnia se presente formalmente a la sociedad mágica para que pueda elegir esposo, ya que las cosas por la Ley de Matrimonio y porque todavía no te encontrábamos, cambiaron, aun así, tenemos que presentarte ante la sociedad como nuestra hija y anunciar tu matrimonio- le explico su mamá muy formalmente.

Además podrás aprovechar a quedarte de una vez en la Mansión, una señorita que se respete, no duerme en la misma casa que el futuro esposo una noche antes de la boda, por lo tanto tendrás que quedarte en casa- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy a su hija.

Suena lógico- contesto Harry.

De acuerdo, podemos hacer la presentación dos días antes de la boda y así me quedaría dos noches en la Mansión Malfoy antes de irme de Luna de Miel y ahí podremos conocer a tu prometida Padrino- dijo la ojigris.

Perfecto, le diré a Holly, le encantara la idea- le dijo sonriendo el profesor.

¿Profesor Snape, no nos ha dicho cuándo se va a casar usted?- pregunto el ojiverde.

Mi boda va hacer el 15 de Noviembre, en el colegio- le respondió Snape.

Todavía falta, pero todos vamos a poder estar en la boda- comentó el peli azabache.

Exacto- dijo Snape- Sr. Potter me dijo Lucius sobre su proyecto de reconstruir la Mansión Potter.

Efectivamente Profesor, quiero que Hermione y yo empecemos nuestra vida de casados en la casa de mis padres- le explico Harry- Draco me está ayudando, de esa manera acabaremos a tiempo para que esté lista al regreso de nuestra luna de miel, además el Sr. Malfoy me ofreció amablemente darme unas copias de los cuadros que estaban en la casa, sería genial tener algo de la familia y agregar cosas de nosotros.

Me alegro por ustedes, es una buena idea, y a tus padres les hubiera encantado que otro Potter viviera en la magnífica Mansión.- le dijo el profesor.

Gracias, tengo planeado que también tengamos retratos de la familia Malfoy y por supuesto de usted profesor, era parte de nuestra familia antes de saber que realmente lo era, ahora con mayor razón queremos tener un retrato de usted en nuestra casa- le dijo Harry.

Será un honor Sr. Potter- le respondió algo sorprendido Snape.

Mione también tiene su propio proyecto, ¿Por qué no les cuentas amor?, estoy seguro que les gustará- la alentó su prometido.

Ahora que grandiosa idea se te ocurrió hermana, si me dices que vas hacer oficial la PELLO de una vez te digo que no va a funcionar- le dijo Draco algo burlón.

Es la P.E.D.D.O Draco- le recalco a su hermano- pero no, no es eso, ya aprendí que no todos son como Dobby.

¿Entonces cuál es el proyecto Aileen?- le pregunto su madre.

Quiero construir un Orfanato- respondió la ojigris- pensaba en la situación que paso Harry y en la situación de Tom Riddle, si hubiera existido un Orfanato, Harry no tendría que haberse quedado con unos tíos que no lo querían y que lo maltrataban, hubiera tenido una mejor niñez y hay otros niños como Tom que estuvieron en Orfanatos desde niños pero que nadie entendía que era mago, por lo tanto nadie le explico, ni lo guio.

Aileen, el Sr. Tenebroso, tenía la maldad en sus venas, nada, ni nadie podría haber logrado que no fuera lo que fue- la interrumpió su padrino y vio a su padre asentir.

Lo sé, Harry dijo lo mismo, pero hay otros niños en la misma situación que Tom y que no tienen ninguna guía y podrían ser más propensos a ir por el mal camino- prosiguió Mione- por lo tanto si esos niños pudieran ir a un Orfanato mágico donde se les enseñe a manejar su magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts y donde puedan regresar sin temor alguno en las vacaciones, un lugar que puedan llamar hogar, sin tener que esconderse, los magos serian mejores, además también están los magos que se quedaron huérfanos a causa de la guerra, un niño sin padres, sin hogar, podría encontrar refugio con otros niños que pasaron lo mismo.

Es una excelente idea hija, hay muchos niños que necesitan ayuda, cuenta conmigo para eso- le dijo su mamá sonriendo orgullosa del buen corazón de su hija.

Me parece perfecto, cuenta con toda nuestra ayuda Aileen, vamos hacer que este Orfanato sea una realidad lo más pronto posible- le dijo Lucius Malfoy ya empezando a idear ideas de donde poner el Orfanato.

Gracias papas, me alegra el poder contar con ustedes- les dijo Mione muy feliz de que aceptaran su idea.

Yo podría ayudarte, con cosas académicas, para los más pequeños, tal vez así no tenga tantos torpes en mis clases y realmente sepan algo- le dijo su padrino algo desesperado al recordar algunos fracasos que casi hacen explotar la escuela entera con una simple poción.

No todos pueden ser como usted y Hermione profesor- le dijo sonriendo el peli azabache.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo Sr. Potter, pero por lo menos podrían saber algo básico de algunas cosas elementales- le respondió el profesor Snape muy serio.

Los demás se rieron de su expresión realmente le asustaban los niños que no tenían ni idea de lo que era una poción o alguna criatura mágica.

A mí también me gustaría ayudar Hermione- le dijo Luna.

Claro Luna, me encantaría que me ayudaras en el proyecto entre más ayuda tenga mejor para los niños- le respondió muy emocionada la castaña platinada.

Yo podría poner un artículo del Orfanato, de esa manera los magos se pueden enterar, he ir a ayudar o incluso adoptar a un niño- le ofreció el Sr. Lovegood.

Esa es la idea Sr. Lovegood y me encantaría que usted fuera el que me ayudara a dar a conocer el Orfanato- le agradeció la chica.

Bueno y hablando de la escuela, ¿Qué han decidido estudiar?, sé que los tres van a estudiar en casa y que la Sta. Lovegood va a presentar un examen de su 6to. Curso, para empezar junto con todos el 7mo. Año en Hogwarts, pero no sé qué quieren estudiar después de graduarse- pregunto Severus a sus alumnos.

Yo quiero estudiar para convertirme en Medimaga Padrino, en la guerra me la pasaba curando a Harry y a Ron, es un conocimiento fascinante y aunque no haya guerra se necesita ese conocimiento, más si vas a tener niños bajo tu cuidado- le dijo Mione.

Yo, como todos han de saber quiero ser Auror, espero no tener que volver a pelear contra un mago oscuro como Voldemort, pero siempre hay personas locas por el poder, me gustaría ponerles un fin antes que empiecen hacer verdadero daño- le dijo Harry- ¿Qué hay de ti Luna?

Yo quisiera trabajar en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, así podría ayudar a todas las criaturas y averiguar si se les trata bien, como los Narggles- les dijo muy orgullosa de su elección.

Es una buena idea, tú podrías hacer un gran trabajo ahí amor- le dijo Draco; que fue el único que reacciono, a excepción del Sr. Lovegood que sonreía muy contento, los demás sabían que ese departamento va a tener muchos problemas si Luna iba a tratar de tener tratados con los Narggles.

¿Y tú Draco, que piensas estudiar?- pregunto Mione.

Quiero trabajar en el departamento de Misterios- le contesto el peli platinado.

¿Quieres ser un inefable?- pregunto Harry.

Exacto, se me hace un trabajo muy interesante- le dijo Draco a su cuñado.

Si, que lo es, es una excelente elección, te felicito, sé que vas hacer un buen trabajo- le dijo el ojiverde impresionado.

Gracias- le respondió a su cuñado.

Todos tienen excelentes ideas para su futuro, y son personas que trabajan mucho, sé que lo van a lograr- les animo el profesor Snape para la sorpresa de todos.

Después de esto la cena continuo muy amena, todos se divirtieron con anécdotas que les contaban los mayores de su tiempo en el colegio y dos tercios del trio dorado no se quedó atrás, platicaron varias de sus aventuras dejando con la boca abierta a todos, ya que solo sabían una pequeña parte.

Al día siguiente, el futuro matrimonio Potter estaba desayunando cuando llegaron unas lechuzas dejando caer una carta a cada uno.

Tiene el escudo de Hogwarts debe de ser la carta con el material de 7mo. Año- dijo la castaña platinada.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Severus Snape

Querido Sr. Potter

Debido a que usted decidió tomar el 7mo año de colegio en casa, se le informa que deberá asistir al colegio a presentar sus EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) a los 5 meses, a partir de la siguiente semana.

Esperando que tenga un excelente aprendizaje.

Muy cordialmente

Minerva Mcgonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de 7mo año necesitaran:

-Una túnica de trabajo para presentar los EXTASIS

-Un sombrero puntiagudo

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-Hechizos Avanzados, Miranda Goshawk

-Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney

-Transformaciones Avanzadas, Emeric Switch

-Plantas Mágicas Extrañas, Phyllida Spore

-Pociones Avanzadas, Arsenius Jigger

-Animales Mitológicos, Newt Scamander

-Magia Oscura. ¿Cómo evitarla?, Quentin Trimble

Resto del Equipo

-1 varita

-1 caldero

-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal

-1 telescopio

-1 balanza de latón

Hay!, los EXTASIS, no puedo creer que ya vayamos a presentar los peores exámenes del colegio, tengo que ponerme a estudiar, si voy a tener una semana de luna de miel, tengo que estudiar desde ahorita- dijo Hermione ya estresada.

Mione, Mione!, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, primero tenemos que comprar los libros y después te pones a estudiar- al ver la mirada de su prometida rectifico- nos ponemos a estudiar, además ¿no tienes que ir a la Mansión Malfoy para ver lo de las invitaciones para la boda?

Es verdad, tengo que irme, pero tengo que comprar los libros, talvez lo haga cuando regrese…no mejor antes de ir a la Mansión- ya estaba divagando la ojigris.

Cariño, cariño!, qué te parece, si yo compro los libros y lo demás para los dos, así puedes concentrarte en la boda y después te concentras en estudiar- le dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla.

Gracias Harry, eso sería genial, bueno yo me voy, que te diviertas con Draco, reconstruyendo la casa- le dio un beso rápido y salió corriendo de la cocina para irse por la red flu.

El ojiverde le sonrió y movió su cabeza de lado a lado por el comportamiento de loca compulsiva sabelotodo, se terminó su café y se fue para comprar los libros antes de ir a Valle de Godric.

Tiempo después en la Mansión Malfoy

Tres mujeres estaban en la sala haciendo planes.

Bien, las invitaciones para la boda de Draco y Luna ya se enviaron y ya terminamos de guardar en sobres las invitaciones para tu boda y la de Harry, ahora solo hay que enviarlas- dijo Narcissa terminando de guardar las invitaciones- Fifi- llamo a la elfa.

Dígame ama, ¿Qué puede hacer Fifi por usted?- pregunto la elfina domestica al segundo siguiente.

Quiero que mandes estas invitaciones, utiliza todas las lechuzas confiables que tengamos- le ordeno.

Enseguida Ama- le respondió agarrando las invitaciones y desapareciendo.

Muy bien, ahora la sorpresa que te tengo Aileen- le dijo su madre.

¿Una sorpresa?, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto la castaña platinada muy extrañada.

Tu padre no dejo de pensar en lo que dijiste anoche sobre el Orfanato y me dio estos planos, es una Mansión que sus abuelos le heredaron, pero que nadie de la familia volvió a usar, así que pensó en heredártela y que se adaptara como Orfanato, tiene un gran terreno, así que si se necesita construir, se puede- le explico muy emocionada a su hija.

Wow, eso sí que es un regalo- dijo Luna, es grandioso de parte del Sr. Malfoy.

¿Enserio mamá?, eso es fantástico, gracias- se levantó Aileen del sillón y fue a abrazar a su madre- wow, ahora si tengo mucho que hacer, entre la boda, los estudios y el Orfanato, voy a estar muy ocupada, pero valdrá la pena.

La Sra. Malfoy saco unas fotografías de la Mansión.

Wow!, es una verdadera belleza, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Mione.

Está ubicada en el distrito de Derbyshire, abarca casi la mitad del distrito, la propiedad se le conoce como Pemberley, al principios del siglo XIX le pertenecía a tu bisabuelo Fitzwillian Darcy Malfoy, pero todos lo conocían como Señor Darcy, él era un mago muy peculiar tenía un alto sentido de la rectitud y del honor, se enamoró de alguien muy por debajo de su rango social, pero no pudo haber escogido mejor, Elizabeth Bennet, tu bisabuela, una bruja extremadamente inteligente y nada vana, era la pareja perfecta, ellos vivieron ahí toda su vida, venían de vez en cuando a la Mansión Malfoy pero a tu bisabuela le encantaba Pemberley y casi no salía de ahí.

Vaya, que historia, me gustaría haberles conocido- dijo Aileen asombrada por la historia de esa magnífica casa, estaba segura que había mucho más historia sobre sus bisabuelos.

Tu padre tiene sus retratos, si gustas le digo que te los presente- le dijo su madre.

Eso me encantaría, gracias mamá-le sonrió la castaña platinada a un emocionada por estos personajes.

Siguieron viendo las fotos.

Definitivamente hay mucho lugar y no tardaríamos en acondicionar el lugar, podríamos abrir pronto el Orfanato- dijo Luna.

Es verdad, eso sería muy útil, bien, hay que empezar a repartir las salas- dijo Aileen.

Las 3 mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a hacer listas de lo que necesitaban y de cómo iban a organizar el lugar.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera

Estaban todos en la mesa, ya que era hora de comer, cuando llego una lechuza, que fue directo con el Sr. Weasley.

El Sr. Weasley vio un sobre blanco y muy elegante en sus manos.

¿Qué es Arthur?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley muy interesada en saber el contenido de esa carta.

Pues, no lo sé- dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole la vuelta y vio los sellos de la Familia Malfoy y de la Familia Potter.

* * *

Listo, ya quedo otro capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció la historia de los bisabuelos?

La boda se acerca, al igual que la presentación y los planes de Hermione.

¿Cómo creen que será la reacción?

Les deseo que tengan un bonito Fin de Semana.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Presentación y Boda

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que estén disfrutando de su fin de semana.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Guest:

No sé quién eres pero me encanto tu comentario, espero que no te deje sin respirar este capítulo, pero espero que te guste.

Angely04:

Gracias por tus comentarios y aquí está la primera y más importante boda, espero que te guste.

LaChicaRiddle:

Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, yo también amo al Sr. Darcy y ponerlo como miembro de la familia Malfoy quedaba perfecto con su carácter. Sobre el mucho trabajo que van a tener, tienes razón es mucha carga, pero sí pudieron contra lord Voldemort, creo que pueden con algo más de trabajo, mientras se equilibran. No creo que haya triángulos amorosos, pero si van a ver algunas dificultades. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Alejandra:

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo, y si creo que va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse al cambio de Hermione.

No te preocupes por los comentarios, cuando puedas déjame uno, me gusta saber lo que piensas y me alegra saber que siempre lees los capítulos, la verdad se me hacía extraño que no escribieras, me había acostumbrado a que tu fueras una de las primeras en dejar comentario, pero como te dije antes no te preocupes si no puedes con saber que estas disfrutando los capítulos, me basta.

Disfruta de esté.

Andi:

Me alegra que te haya gustado ver a los protagonistas de orgullo y prejuicio, tal vez más adelante se vea algo más de ellos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

abril p:

Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes la idea es terminarlo, no me gustan cuando un fic está muy bueno y no lo terminan, yo no quiero hacer eso. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK Rowling,** la historia y el personaje de Holly Bogler son míos.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10

"Presentación y Boda"

En el capítulo anterior

En la Madriguera

Estaban todos en la mesa, ya que era hora de comer, cuando llego una lechuza, que fue directo con el Sr. Weasley.

El Sr. Weasley vio un sobre blanco y muy elegante en sus manos.

¿Qué es Arthur?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley muy interesada en saber el contenido de esa carta.

Pues, no lo sé- dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole la vuelta y vio los sellos de la Familia Malfoy y de la Familia Potter.

Ahora

Qué raro- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunto George interesado en la expresión de su padre.

Este sobre tiene los sellos de la Familia Malfoy y de la Familia Potter- dijo muy desconcertado, llamando la atención de los otros dos jóvenes que estaban en la mesa.

¿Qué?!, eso es imposible!- dijo la Sra. Weasley muy indignada.

Pues así es querida- dijo con paciencia a su esposa.

Qué esperas, léela- le urgió la Sra. Weasley.

El Sr. Weasley abrió la carta y saco una hoja, igual de elegante que el sobre y con una letra muy pulcra e igualmente elegante y fina, que decía:

los Sres. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy

los Sres. James y Lilian Potter

Participamos el enlace de nuestros hijos

La Sta. Hermione Aileen Malfoy

y

el Sr. Harry James Potter

Y tenemos el honor de invitarlos a la ceremonia que tendrá verificativo el once de Octubre a las diecinueve horas en el Jardín de la Mansión Black.

#12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra

Año dos mil quince.

Por unos momentos no se escuchó nada, hasta que…

Eso no puede ser, es imposible- susurro la Sra. Weasley todavía en shock.

CLARO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!, HERMIONE NO PUEDE SER HIJA DE LOS MALFOY- grito Ginny- ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA.

GINNY!- le reto su padre- no llames así a Hermione, además es obvio que no es una sangre sucia, cuando proviene de una familia como la de los Malfoy.

No puedo creerlo, Hermione, una Malfoy, tanto que se peleaban en la escuela y ahora resulta que son hermanos- dijo Ron todavía sin poder creérselo.

Seguramente Harry no va aceptar casarse con una Malfoy, los odia, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad- dijo Ginny pensando en que podía hacer.

Nada de eso, deja ya a ese pobre muchacho, él se va a casar con Hermione, de lo contrario los Malfoy no hubieran mandado una invitación de boda- le dijo el Sr. Weasley muy serio.

No sabía que los Malfoy tuvieran una hija- dijo George.

En realidad todo el mundo lo sabía, por lo menos los adultos, pero después de un acontecimiento ya nadie hablo de eso y supongo que se olvidó- dijo el Sr. Weasley- yo supe que los Malfoy tuvieron mellizos, los Malfoy estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos, les dijeron a todas las familias de sangre limpia, pero la felicidad les duro poco, dos años posteriores a su nacimiento, justo el día de Halloween, cuando murieron los padres de Harry, los Malfoy perdieron a su hija, todos pensamos que había sido Voldemort, pero nunca se supo en realidad quien fue.

ESPERA!, HERMIONE, HERMANA DEL HURÓN, QUE LOCURA- grito Ron por fin reaccionando como es su estilo.

Si hermano, pero más locura es lo que paso para que no estuviera con su familia- le dijo George.

Como sea, no me interesa- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa para irse a su habitación.

Al pasar cerca de su madre, alcanzo a escuchar algo que sonaba así:

Al final de cuentas fallamos, los Malfoy lograron encontrar a su hija, todo el esfuerzo que invertimos por nada- la Sra. Weasley no prestaba atención a nada, estaba totalmente concentrada en sus susurros.

Bueno, pues va hacer una bonita boda y me agrada que nos hayan invitado, a pesar de todo- dijo el Sr. Weasley alegre por los muchachos.

Los hermanos Weasley asintieron y siguieron comiendo, no prestando atención a su madre.

Han pasado dos días y con ello la fiesta de presentación de Hermione Aileen Malfoy, todo estaba listo.

Ya era de noche y Hermione se estaba preparando en su habitación de la Mansión Malfoy, hace unos días su mamá se la enseño, era elegante, bonita y sencilla, lo que predominaba era el olor a flores, las cuales estaban en partes estratégicas de la habitación.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul mar, largo, con algo de escote y unos zapatos de tacón plateados, tenía el cabello peinado en una media cola que se mantenía agarrada con broches, que hacia la ilusión de una cascada que terminaba en puntas rizadas.

Te vez hermosa mi amor- escucho que decían atrás de ella.

Levanto la vista y vio por el espejo que Harry estaba en la puerta mirándola con una gran sonrisa, Hermione le regreso la sonrisa.

Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo esta noche- le dijo dándose la vuelta- tendré que cuidarte de las chicas en la fiesta.

Y yo de los chicos, que no creo que les importe que estés comprometida con lo hermosa que te ves- dijo acercándose a ella, cuando ya estaba cerca la beso, un beso tierno y rápido- tu madre dice que es hora de bajar.

Estoy nerviosa Harry, ¿Qué tal si no me aceptan?, seré la vergüenza de la familia- dijo Hermione apretando un poco la mano del muchacho.

Cielo, tranquila, todos te van a adorar, no hay nada malo en ti para que no lo hagan- le aseguro su prometido tratando de tranquilizarla- y si fuera lo contrario, a tu familia no le va a importar, lo único que quieren es que seas feliz y no les importa lo que digan los demás.

La chica se relajó un poco pero no tanto.

Además, si alguien te hace algo, va a tener a cuatro magos talentosos para hacerlo sufrir- Hermione sonrió ante esto.

Supongo que los cuatro magos talentosos son tú, Draco, papá y mi padrino; creo que sentiría lastima por la persona que me tratara mal- dijo la castaña platinada con una gran sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió.

En ese momento apareció Fifi.

Joven ama, señor- la elfa inclino su cabeza hacia ambos- el amo manda a decir que vayan hacia la escalera, que ahí van a escuchar cuando haga mención de que bajen.

Gracias Fifi, enseguida vamos- le respondió Aileen.

La elfina desapareció.

La chica se vio por última vez en el espejo.

¿Lista?- pregunto el ojiverde.

Lista- le contesto Hermione.

Harry tomo a su prometida, entrelazo sus brazos y la guio como todo un caballero hacia las escaleras que daban al salón de baile, donde ya se estaba juntando magos de la clase alta y de grandes negocios, claro está que el Ministro de Magia y el Profeta no podían faltar, aunque la exclusiva la tenía el Quisquilloso.

En el salón estaba el Sr. Malfoy cerca de las escaleras, con su esposa al lado derecho y su hijo al lado izquierdo, el Señor tocaba la copa para llamar la atención de los invitados; poco a poco fueron prestando atención, al ver esto el Sr. Malfoy empezó a hablar.

Buenos noches damas y caballeros- dijo dejando la copa en una mesa que estaba cercas- en nombre de mi familia, quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, en esta ocasión tan importante, sé que muchos no saben exactamente para que es esta fiesta, así que se los explicare- se quedó en silencio por un segundo, luego continuo- algunos recordaran que Narcissa y yo fuimos bendecidos con mellizos, un año después de casarnos, sé que es probable que no se acuerden pero, ese 31 de Octubre que todos recuerdan por la caída del mago oscuro y por la muerte de los Potter; los Malfoy sufrimos una gran pérdida también, ya que ese día se robaron a nuestra hija. Por desgracia no la pudimos encontrar, no importaba cuanto o por donde la buscáramos, no se encontraba nada que nos diera esperanza- todos estaban atentos al recordar esos sucesos y ver el dolor de perder una hija, que todavía se podía observar en la mirada de la familia- pero hace unas semanas, cuando la Ley de Matrimonio se empezó a aplicar, por fin vimos resultados de esa búsqueda, nuestra hija estaba viva y en realidad la habíamos tenido muy cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo, gracias a Merlín, ella nos aceptó como su familia; y es por eso que estamos aquí esta noche, ya que esta celebración es para presentarla al Mundo Mágico y anunciar su matrimonio. Damas y Caballeros les presento a Hermione Aileen Malfoy.

En el momento en que su padre dijo su nombre, Harry la ayudo a bajar las escaleras y que bueno que tenía su soporte porque se sentía más nerviosa que en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Cuando llegaron al lado de su padre, vio que todos le estaban mirando fijamente, al único que reconoció en medio del gentío, era a su padrino quien le estaba sonriendo para darle ánimos, al lado de él estaba una joven muy bonita, delgada, de cabello castaño largo y liso, con ojos color café por lo que se podía ver, de piel blanca pero no tan pálida como los Malfoy y con una sonrisa muy bonita, se veía agradable, estaba agarrada del brazo de su padrino.

El Mundo Mágico la conoce por otro nombre- la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos- Hermione Granger.

Todos se quedaron impresionados y se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Cómo es que la chica del trio dorado, fuera la hija de los Malfoy?

Sé que todos se preguntan, ¿Cómo es posible que Hermione Granger, nuestra heroína, sea la hija de unos ex mortifagos?, pero así es, no sabemos quiénes fueron las personas que la secuestraron pero si sabemos que le hicieron un hechizo glamour y la llevaron con unos muggles quienes la criaron, unas magníficas personas que la educaron de una manera excelente- prosiguió el Sr. Malfoy- así que démosle la bienvenida a nuestro circulo, alzando las copas.

Todos alzaron las copas hacia ella e inclinaron la cabeza a modo de bienvenida, Aileen inclino la suya contestando el saludo.

Pero eso no es todo, damas y caballeros- prosiguió el Sr. Malfoy- a mi familia y a mí, nos complace anunciar el casamiento de nuestra hija Aileen con el joven Harry Potter, este domingo contraerán nupcias en la Mansión Black, deseémosles un feliz matrimonio.

En esta ocasión, levantaron las copas y le desearon felicidad a la joven pareja.

Los fotógrafos no dejaban de tomar fotos a la sonriente pareja y a la familia con su hija encontrada.

Después de eso, todos pasaron a platicar con las personas, Hermione y Harry tuvieron que pasar a charlar un poco con los invitados, los miembros de la familia Malfoy y el profesor Snape estuvieron al pendiente de cualquier cosa, pero conforme pasaba la velada se fueron relajando al ver que Aileen sabia manejar las conversaciones.

Casi a media noche, Hermione y Harry por fin pudieron zafarse de los invitados y fueron donde se encontraba su padrino platicando con la chica que había visto antes a su lado.

Buenas noches padrino- saludo algo formal Aileen ya que estaban con otras personas.

Buenas noches Aileen, Sr. Potter- saludo el profesor- permítanme presentarles a mi prometida la Sta. Holly Bogler- volteo hacia su prometida- Holly está linda señorita es Aileen, mi ahijada, el joven que la acompaña es el Sr. Potter, su prometido.

Mucho gusto Sta. Malfoy, encantada de conocerla, Severus me ha platicado mucho de usted- dijo la prometida de Snape.

El gusto es mío, mi padrino la mantenía en suspenso, quería que la conociéramos este día, me gustaría conocerla mejor, ya que será la madrina de Draco y mía- le contesto Hermione con una gran sonrisa, emocionada por conocerla al fin.

Me encantaría- le dijo la Sta. Bogler a Aileen- Sr. Potter es un honor conocerlo.

El honor es mío y dígame Harry, como dice Mione, seremos familia- le sonrió el peli azabache.

Y dígame Sta. Bogler, ¿de dónde es?- pregunto su futura ahijada.

Soy de Londres, Inglaterra, al principio de la primera guerra me fui a vivir a Italia, en la ciudad de Florencia.

Wow, Florencia es un lugar muy bonito- dijo Hermione.

Si es hermoso, vivo ahí pero también extraño Inglaterra- dijo la Sta. Bogler.

¿Se va a venir a vivir aquí cuando se case con el profesor?- pregunto Harry.

Si, de hecho ya mande mi solicitud de traslado al Hospital San Mungo- le respondió sonriendo la prometida de Snape.

¿Es medimaga?- pregunto sorprendida Mione.

Holly, es una de las mejores medimagas que hay en Europa- le contesto orgulloso su padrino.

Me gustan mucho las pociones y ayudar a la gente, así que me convertí en medimaga, ahora que recuerdo, tu padrino me dijo que quieres estudiar medimaga- le comento Holly.

Así es, ese es mi sueño, aparte de abrir un Orfanato- le platico la ojigris.

Pues es una excelente idea, por lo que me ha platicado Severus y lo que he leído de ti, estoy segura que serás una gran medimaga- la alago su futura madrina- por cierto me encantaría ayudar en el Orfanato, si me permites.

Claro que sí, sería estupendo que nos ayudaras, entre más gente mejor, va a ver mucho trabajo, una vez que lo pongamos en marcha- le dijo muy alegre Hermione.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que anunciaron la cena, Snape estaba feliz porque su familia había aceptado a su prometida y porque su ahijada se llevaba muy bien con ella. La velada transcurrió sin ningún altercado y todos aceptaron muy bien a la hija de los Malfoy.

Al día siguiente, salió en el periódico el Profeta el siguiente artículo.

"Presentación de la hija de los Malfoy en Sociedad"

Anoche los Malfoy presentaron a su hija a la sociedad Mágica, con una gran fiesta donde hubo invitados muy importantes para la Comunidad Mágica.

Para los que no recuerden, los Malfoy tuvieron mellizos, un niño (Draco Malfoy) y una niña (Aileen Malfoy), pero el 31 de Octubre que todos recordamos como el día de la primera destrucción del Mago Oscuro (Lord Voldemort), unos magos entraron a la Mansión Malfoy y se robaron a la pequeña Aileen.

Después de años de búsqueda, los Malfoy encontraron a su hija, gracias a la nueva Ley de Matrimonio que identifico la firma mágica de una bruja con la de su hija.

Lo extraordinario es que la bruja que resulto ser su hija, es nada más y nada menos que nuestra heroína de guerra, mejor conocida como la única chica del trio dorado.

Así, es lectores, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, es en realidad, Hermione Aileen Malfoy, hija de una de las familias más antiguas en el mundo mágico, "Los Malfoy".

Aquí les dejo unas fotos para que puedan apreciar la nueva imagen de nuestra heroína y fotos de la familia Malfoy, incluidos la prometida (Luna Lovegood) y el prometido (Harry Potter) de los hijos de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Toda una familia feliz.

Escrito por

Katy Bennett

La Sra. Weasley dejo el periódico en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que hicimos para que los Malfoy sean los malos y hacerlos sufrir, no sirvió de nada, al fin de cuentas ahora son la familia feliz- debí de haber dejado a esa chiquilla en otro país, tal vez así nunca la hubieran encontrado- dijo la Sra. Weasley pensando en voz alta, ya que la familia estaba trabajando, Ron se fue a comprar algunas cosas y Ginny está en casa de su prometido viendo cosas de la boda- debe haber algo que pueda hacer para vengarme- los ojos de la Sra. se estaban volviendo negros del odio- te vas a arrepentir Lucius Malfoy, debiste haberme elegido a mi como tu esposa, pero preferiste a Narcissa. Tú terminaste siendo más rico, mientras yo termine con un pobretón, si tan solo tu hija se hubiera casado con Ron, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes y el dinero de los Malfoy sería también nuestro, pero no, esa tonta lo hecho a perder todo, y ahora tú te vas hacer más rico con la fortuna de los Potter.

La Sra. Weasley rompió un vaso de vidrio del coraje, pero ya estaba ideando un plan para hacerlos sufrir.

Dejando atrás el odio que se sentía en la Madriguera.

En la Mansión Malfoy estaban muy ocupados, ahora que Aileen estaba en casa, todos estaban muy felices y en poco tiempo ya tenían una rutina.

En la mañana desayunaban todos juntos en el comedor, después el Sr. Malfoy se iba a trabajar al Ministerio, Draco se iba a Valle de Godric para seguir ayudando a Harry con la restauración de la Mansión Potter, la Sra. Malfoy y Hermione se iban al jardín a cuidar de las plantas y a platicar de los años que no estuvieron juntas.

Posteriormente a las 4 de la tarde, se reunían todos (incluso Harry y Luna) a tomar el té, platicaban de muchas cosas, las bodas, el Orfanato, la Mansión Potter, Recuerdos, etc.

Seguido de que los caballeros se retiraban para seguir con sus labores y las damas veían los últimos detalles de la boda de Hermione y seguían con los detalles de la boda de Luna.

En la noche cenaban todos juntos y se iban a dormir, a Hermione le gustaba su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy era digno de una princesa y gracias a Merlín no tenía verde o Rosa, era de color azul cielo y se sentía muy bien estando ahí, aunque le costaba dormir porque ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en los brazos de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Aileen se despertó en su enorme y acogedora cama, no queriendo levantarse hasta que acordó que día era.

Oh, Merlín, hoy me caso- exclamo un poco sobre saltada y feliz, en un movimiento inconsciente movió la mano y golpeo el edredón, pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió algo muy suave en su cama, se incorporó un poco y vio que toda su cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas y el piso también tenía pétalos, sonrió y agarro un puñado de pétalos y se los llevo a la nariz para poder oler el dulce aroma que desprendían, cuando de reojo vio algo flotando en el techo de su cama de dosel, miro hacia arriba y vio una hermosa rosa blanca, sonrió aún más, la agarro y la olio, la flor hizo que sonriera aún más si era posible- gracias Harry- dijo al viento.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante- dijo la ojigris sin dejar de sonreír.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la Sra. Malfoy quien se detuvo en seco al ver el montón de rosas blancas que había en la habitación de su hija.

Wow!- exclamo realmente sorprendida, de la nada saco su varita y dijo- accio cámara- en pocos segundos llego una cámara mágica y la Sra. Malfoy le tomo una foto a su hija para que siempre recuerde lo feliz que era en ese momento- El Sr. Potter me deja sorprendida, vaya que es romántico.

Si- suspiro Hermione- Harry es muy detallista.

Bien, por más que me gusta que estes asi de feliz con su regalo, no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el tiempo- dijo su mamá- levántate para que desayunes y te empieces a alistar, yo le pondré un hechizo duradero a esa flor y la pondré en un nicho de cristal (como la bella y la bestia) para que siempre la tengas.

Gracias mamá, eso me encantaría- le dijo levantándose de la cama y le entrego la flor después de abrazarla.

El día se fue volando para los Malfoy y Harry, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 6:30pm y todos los invitados ya estaban acomodándose en el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Black.

En la habitación principal (cuarto de Harry y Hermione) estaba Hermione con Luna y su mamá, Harry se lo había dejado cuando llego a las 4:00pm para terminar de arreglarse, él se arregló en otro cuarto y ya estaba en el jardín debajo de un kiosco que tenía en sus pilares enredaderas de rosas blancas, para llegar ahí había una alfombra blanca con orilla color dorado, desde la puerta que da hacia el jardín hasta el kiosco que estaba a la mitad del jardín, había sillas a cada lado del pasillo donde estaban sentados los invitados, el profesor Snape estaba muy elegante con una capa formal para la ocasión y ubicado al lado de Harry ya que era el padrino.

Al dar 5 para las 7 se escuchó una hermosa melodía que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, Harry volteo y se quedó totalmente pasmado al ver a su prometida caminar con un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello estaba agarrado en el velo, tenía poco maquillaje, se veía muy hermosa, tanto que no se dio cuenta que venia del brazo de su padre, quien venía muy elegante con su cabello amarrado con un listón, mucho menos de Luna que entro después de ellos, ni de la Sra. Malfoy que entro del brazo de su hijo.

La ceremonia comenzó en el momento que Harry recibió a Hermione, estaba tan embelesado que solo escucho la parte más importante.

Harry James Potter ¿aceptas como esposa a Hermione Aileen Malfoy en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el Ministro propio, al ser la primera boda de la nueva ley, quiso darse el honor.

Acepto- contesto Harry sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

Hermione Aileen Malfoy ¿aceptas como esposo a Harry James Potter en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- volvió a preguntar el Ministro.

Acepto- contesto Hermione también sonriéndole a Harry.

Enlacen sus manos- dijo el Minjstro, cuando lo hicieron saco su varita y pronuncio las palabras- tie mágico aeternam- inmediatamente salió una luz blanca que rodeo las manos de los novios, dio 3 vueltas como amarrándolos, seguido de un brillo muy intenso, tan intensa era la luz que cegó a todos por un momento, después desapareció.

Los declaro Mago y mujer, puede besar a la novia- los declaro el Ministro.

Harry beso tiernamente a su ahora esposa y todos aplaudieron, bueno casi todos, había un par de pelirrojas que no lo hacían.

Cuando se acabó el beso, el Ministro dijo- Damas y Caballeros, les presento al matrimonio Potter.

Volvieron a aplaudir.

Si le preguntan a los novios sobre su fiesta de boda, les dirán que no se acuerdan de mucho, solo que todos los felicitaron, bailaron su primer baile, un lindo vals, bailaron con los Sres. Malfoy, con Luna y Draco e incluso con el profesor Snape y Holly, comieron pastel, Hermione lanzo el ramo que cayó en manos de Luna y Harry lanzo la liga que cayó en manos del profesor Snape quien ni siquiera estaba cerca y por su cara toda roja, estaba muy apenado, bailaron un poco más y después se separaron para cambiarse de ropa, tomaron un traslador que los llevo a Venecia, para la suite matrimonial del Baglioni Hotels, para empezar su luna de miel y su primera noche como marido y mujer.

* * *

Otro capítulo más.

Por fin todo el mundo mágico conoce la identidad de Hermione y sucedió lo que todos estábamos esperando su boda, por fin Harry y Hermione son esposos.

La Sra. Weasley anda muy misteriosa, ¿Qué estará planeando?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Hasta el próximo.


	12. Aviso Importante

Aviso importante

Hola a todos, sé que no es domingo, pero no quise esperarme hasta ese día para avisarles.

Como ustedes saben, subía cada semana capítulo de mi historia porque no tenía trabajo y tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Les tengo una excelente noticia.

 **YA TENGO TRABAJO!**

Y por esa razón no voy a poder subir el capítulo el domingo, verán ayer (jueves 15 de octubre de 2015) me hablaron de una empresa donde fui a entrevista para decirme que si quería el puesto, era mío, y que me presentara el día de hoy (viernes 16) para empezar labores, es todo el día pero salgo a buena hora (a las 6:30pm), el problema es que no había terminado mi capítulo para el domingo, les había contado que yo lo escribo en libreta y los sábados lo paso a compu para subirlo en la noche y que el domingo lo puedan ver. El horario de trabajo es de lunes a sábado, porque no voy a poder subir esta semana otro capítulo, **LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, no voy a dejar de subir capítulo, solo me voy a tardar un poco en subirlos, por lo que a partir de ahora cada dos domingos subiré capítulo para no quedar mal con ustedes y poder ir pasándolo en la compu, poco a poco en mis ratos libres.

Espero que me comprendan y que me sigan leyendo.

No se preocupen si voy a acabar la historia.

Con eso dicho. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	13. Un Juego de Ajedrez

Hola a todos, gracias por sus felicitaciones, para los que no sepan, YA TENGO TRABAJO, por lo que como lo anuncie en el aviso de la semana pasada, no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir el capítulo, por lo que voy a subir un capítulo cada dos domingos.

No se preocupen voy a terminar el FanFiction, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Esta semana que viene es Halloween, una noche muy padre para disfrazarse y asustar a la gente (a los que les gusta, en mi caso yo soy la persona que sale corriendo, mi hermana me asustaba mucho de niña, y no me gusta ver la tele en este mes, salen muchas cosas espantosas), diviértanse y es divertido pedir dulces y disfrazarse, hay personas que tienen una gran imaginación y tienen muy buenos disfraces, para los que les gusta vestirse de sus personajes favoritos como Harry Potter y que no puede en días normales porque todos se les quedan viendo raro, el 31 de Octubre es una buena fecha para poder vestirse de esa forma y salir a la calle, nadie les va a decir nada, ni haber raro.

En México el 2 de Noviembre se celebra el día de muertos, así que para los que festejen esa tradición, recuerden a sus familiares e incluso mascotas que querían mucho y que ya no están con ustedes, no sé si sepan pero a la mayoría se les olvida que el 1 de Noviembre es día de los angelitos, se le llama así porque ese día está dedicado para recordar a todos los niños que se han ido, así que también pongan una veladora ese día y pidan por ellos, yo voy a pedir por mi hermanito y mi tía el 1 de Noviembre, en lo personal también pido ese día por mis dos perritos que ya no están conmigo porque los considero angelitos ya que son los seres más inocentes del mundo era una pareja de schnauzers se llamaban Dinky y Susuette y por mis abuelitos y mi tío que en paz descansen el 2 de Noviembre.

En fin disfruten las festividades.

Angely04:

No te preocupes, ya sabes que la maldad no puede contra el amor de Harry y Hermione. Disfruta del capítulo.

LaChicaRiddle:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre mi redacción, yo también siento que estoy mejorando, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Alejandra:

Qué bueno que te gusto la boda, sabía que era algo muy importante en la historia y tenía que quedar muy bien, la espera a terminado y por fin se sabrá la verdad sobre el secuestro de Hermione, espero que te guste y gracias por tus felicitaciones, me gusta mi nuevo trabajo.

Anigiemezzaluna:

Me gusta leer que estas emocionada por todo lo que está por pasar, espero que te guste el capítulo y disfrutes la luna de miel de h&h.

abril p:

te agradezco que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes no voy a dejar la historia, si la voy a terminar aunque me tarde más tiempo, pero lo voy hacer, yo también odio cuando hacen eso, hay historias que todavía me paso por ellas para ver si las terminaron pero siguen incompletas, yo no voy hacer así. Disfruta el capítulo.

crazzy76:

Gracias por tu comentario me hizo reir, la verdad yo también odio a Molly y tal vez agarre tu idea para la boda de Ginny, gracias y disfruta el capítulo.

constanzalmv:

Gracias por tus deseos, me gusta mucho mi trabajo, lo disfruto mucho. Disfruta el capítulo.

Mariela:

Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y aunque me tarde una semana más de lo que antes me tardaba en subir, justo como lo prometí, aquí está otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Mariela1989:

Hola, me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tus deseos, me está hiendo muy bien en mi trabajo y me gusta mucho, pero no me olvido de mi historia, en la noche un rato antes de que sea muy tarde para dormir porque me levanto temprano, escribo un poco de la historia. Siempre está presente en mi día, por lo que la voy a terminar, no te preocupes me voy a tardar un poco más pero lo voy hacer. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

lisicarmela:

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, disfruta el capítulo.

Ahora sí, el capítulo que todos estaban esperando.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 11

"Un Juego de Ajedrez"

Hermione se despertó después de un delicioso sueño, se sentía muy bien, cuando pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, estaba en una habitación de los mejores hoteles de Venecia, específicamente en la suite matrimonial, la cama era cómoda pero en realidad eso no era lo que hacía que no quisiera levantarse, si no lo cómoda que estaba con los brazos de su esposo, alrededor de ella y con su pecho como almohada para su cabeza.

"Su esposo", wow, tardaría en acostumbrarse a ese título, aun no podía creer cuanto había cambiado en su vida, primero tenía una vida normal, pero sin amigos, después descubre que es una bruja y que existe un mundo mágico donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, posteriormente luchan por siete años contra un mago oscuro, para después cuando pensaba que todo iba a volver a lo que debería ser la normalidad en el mundo mágico, sale una nueva ley de matrimonio que cambia otra vez su vida haciendo que su gran amistad con Harry se transformara en una relación amorosa, que talvez, sin el empujón de la nueva ley, no se hubiera dado y ahora eran marido y mujer y no podía recordar otra ocasión donde se sintiera tan feliz, tal vez solo se acercara un poco al momento en que entro a este maravilloso mundo y dejo de sentirse como una persona rara; era extremadamente feliz escuchando los latidos del corazón de su esposo.

¿Está feliz Sra. Potter?- escucho que le susurro Harry.

Estoy muy feliz y ¿tu?- le respondió Hermione también susurrando para no romper el ambiente de calidez y paz que se sentía en el aire y adorando su nuevo nombre.

Nunca me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida- respondió Harry.

¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?- pregunto la chica disfrutando el momento.

Podemos pedir el desayuno a la habitación, nos arreglamos y después vamos a la plaza de San Marcos- le dijo su esposo.

Me parece una maravillosa idea- respondió.

Harry tomo el teléfono y el menú que estaban en el buró y marco para pedir el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en Pemberly

Se encontraban la Sra. Malfoy y la Sra. Tonks, estaban en el recibidor de la casa, al segundo siguiente apareció un elfo doméstico.

Que gusto verla, ¿en que puede Sif ayudarle?- pregunto el elfo.

Sif, me imagino que el Sr. Malfoy ya te entero sobre tu nueva ama, mi hija ahora es la dueña total de Pemberley- le dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Así es Sra. Malfoy, el Sr. Malfoy me informo sobre mi nueva familia, he escuchado sobre ella, estoy ansioso por conocerla- dijo Sif- también el Sr. Malfoy le informo a Sif que Pemberley se va a convertir en un Orfanato.

Efectivamente, por eso estamos aquí, para ver la distribución de la casa- le informo la mamá de Hermione.

Les traeré té Sra.- dijo el elfo.

Gracias- le agradeció Narcissa al elfo.

Ok, Andrómeda, el comedor es realmente grande, solo se tiene que acomodar mejor para que haya espacio para una buena cantidad de niños.- empezó a planear.

El salón donde están las pinturas de la familia puede servir para dar clases de historia- dijo Andrómeda.

Hay muchas habitaciones que podemos usar para que duerman- prosiguió Narcissa.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron, justo en ese momento llego Sif y sirvió el té.

Hay hermosos jardines, herbolaría básica puede darse al aire libre, en uno de ellos- dijo Andrómeda.

Existen unos salones que podemos adaptarlos para dar clases de escribir, leer, podemos enseñarles a controlar la magia, tal vez matemáticas básica, puede haber clases para los grandes donde se les explique las diferentes carreras que pueden tomar- dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Y de deportes podríamos utilizar el claro que tiene la propiedad para hacerlo un campo de Quiddicht- dijo la Sra. Tonks.

Es una excelente idea, Draco y Harry van a estar encantados con la idea- dijo la Sra. Malfoy- podemos tener también animales, hay un lugar atrás de la casa y de esa manera enseñar a los niños a cuidarlos.

Maravillosa idea Narcissa- le dijo muy alegre su hermana- ¿Qué tal de los maestros y ayudantes?, ¿tienes alguna idea de quienes van hacer?

Si algunos, Harry y Draco pueden enseñar Quiddicht y las diferencias entre vivir en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, Aileen puede enseñar primeros auxilios, cosas básicas de Herbología, además la Aritmancia es una buena materia que no se necesita varita para eso y les puede ayudar a descifrar cosas, a los más pequeños podemos enseñarles a leer y a escribir, no se tengo muchas ideas, algunas de ellas me las dijo Aileen antes de irse- dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Supongo que tú te vas a encargar de todo por el momento, Hermione ya tiene muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo Andrómeda.

Si, le voy a ayudar un poco, por el momento tiene lo de su luna de miel y terminar la escuela lo más rápido que pueda para entrar a estudiar medimagia- le dijo la mamá de Hermione.

Pues entonces vamos a poner manos a la obra para empezar- le dijo su hermana.

En Venecia

Ya había pasado unos días y la pareja estaba feliz en su luna de miel, pasaban el día caminando viendo la ciudad.

En ese momento estaban en una góndola por el gran canal de Venecia, escuchando música, mientras veían las casas y el paisaje de esa hermosa ciudadela.

Es hermoso y tan pacifico – dijo Hermione quien estaba acostada en el pecho de su esposo entre cojines que tenía la góndola para sentarse.

La verdad que sí, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto tu luna de miel- le dijo Harry sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

Es difícil no estarlo cuando te tengo junto a mí, disfrutando de esta vista- le contesto su esposa.

Los Sres. Potter siguieron disfrutando de ese hermoso lugar, donde el amor se sentía en el aire, ahí de noche, en la góndola, con la persona querida a tu lado, la música y las luces de la ciudad, era difícil no sentirse en otro mundo.

De regreso a Londres en la Mansión Malfoy.

La familia estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor de la casa.

Dime Draco ¿Cómo va todo con la Mansión Potter?- pregunto el Sr. Malfoy.

Muy bien padre, la restauración ya está lista, ahora me voy a concentrar a decorarla- contesto Draco- conozco los gustos de mi hermana y de Harry, aunque si me pudieras ayudar en eso madre te lo agradecería.

Me parece maravillo Draco, primero hay que pintarla y hay que ver el color para la habitación del bebé- dijo Narcissa.

¿Habitación del bebé?- preguntaron los dos Malfoy al unísono.

Claro!, ¿Qué pensaban?, ¿que ellos aun estando casados no iban a tener un bebé?- dijo la Sra. Malfoy- les aseguro que dentro de poco nos darán la noticia que vamos hacer abuelos, además la ley dice que vamos tienen dos años para tener a su primer hijo.

Con mayor razón Narcissa, tienen mucho tiempo para tener a su primer hijo, sin mencionar que tienen que terminar la escuela primero- le dijo Lucius a su esposa.

Lucius por Merlín!, están casados, son jóvenes y por fin tienen el tiempo del mundo para ellos, son un loco que trate de matarlos, ¿de verdad crees que van a perder el tiempo solo estudiando?- le dijo su esposa de manera sugerente.

Draco se atraganto con su jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando y el Sr. Malfoy puso cara de horror.

Mama!- exclamo Draco después de recuperarse- no hables de la vida íntima de mi hermana y mucho menos cuando estoy comiendo.

Por Merlín Narcissa, mira que es mi pequeña Aileen de quien estamos hablando- dijo el Sr. Malfoy tratando de borrar la idea de su hija embarazada y de lo que eso significaría.

Ustedes dos actúan como si Aileen tuviera 10 años, pero les recuerdo que nuestra pequeña ya no es tan pequeña, ahora es una mujer casada, adulta y muy inteligente- dijo Narcissa muy seria- tener un bebé es lo más normal en un matrimonio, más si hay amor entre la pareja y se les olvida que Harry y Aileen fueron hijos únicos y aunque Aileen tuvo padres que la amaron, Harry no y ya saben cómo es nuestra pequeña con las emociones de Harry, pueden verlo simplemente con el Orfanato, lo más seguro es que los dos quieran compartir todo ese amor que tienen con un pequeño de ellos.

En ese momento y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, entro una lechuza con una carta en sus patas.

Hedwing II- dijo Draco viendo a la lechuza extender su pata frente a su mamá.

Narcissa agarro la carta que le ofrecía la lechuza.

Es de Aileen- dijo la Sra. Malfoy confirmando las sospechas de todos.

Ya era hora que se comunicara con su familia- dijo algo molesto el Sr. Malfoy.

Su esposa y su hijo se le quedaron viendo, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que después de tanto buscar a Aileen, ahora que la encontraron y que saben los peligros que enfrento, el Sr. Malfoy quiere protegerla de todo, así que ahora que está lejos, él estaba muy aprehensivo, aunque no hubiera motivo para estarlo.

La Sra. Malfoy abrió la carta de su hija y la leyó en voz alta para todos.

Hola familia

Espero que estén todos bien, yo seguro lo estoy, Harry y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho en nuestra Luna de miel, Venecia es hermosa y muy romántica.

La plaza de San Marcos es hermosa, el gran canal ni se diga y se noche todo es impresionante, su arquitectura es aún mejor y los pintores que hay en cada esquina son muy buenos.

Nos la estamos pasando muy bien y el hotel donde nos hospedamos es precioso y muy elegante.

Bueno me tengo que ir, solo quería avisarles que estamos bien y saludarlos.

Un beso

Hermione

Suena que se la están pasando muy bien, me alegra- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Sabía que Potter la iba a llevar a un hotel de su categoría y se escucha muy feliz- también sonrió el Sr. Malfoy.

Bueno, ya falta poco para que regresen, están a la mitad de su viaje, espero que lo sigan disfrutando- comento la Sra. Malfoy.

Cambiando de tema, ya me voy para seguir viendo lo de la Mansión Potter, madre ¿nos vamos juntos?- pregunto el ojigris.

Claro, solo deja que vaya por unas cosas que voy a necesitar- dijo su mamá levantándose de la silla.

No se les olvide los cuadro que le prometí a Potter- les dijo Lucius también levantándose de la silla para irse a trabajar.

En Venecia

Harry y Hermione disfrutaban del último día de su viaje caminando por los callejones de la plaza San Marcos.

Me gustaría llevarme unos cuadros, me gustan las pinturas que hacen aquí- dijo Hermione que iba de la mano de su esposo viendo las palomas en la gran explanada donde había una fuente.

Puedes llevarte lo que quieras Mione- le dijo Harry – hay cosas muy buenas aquí y los pintores son lo mejor.

Creo que llevare unas cuantas- dijo Hermione- mira ahí hay un pintor.

Se dirigieron hacia el pintor para ver sus obras y llevarse algunas.

Después de eso disfrutaron de un último paseo en góndola por la noche que posteriormente los dejo en su hotel.

Tenían que arreglar sus cosas y descansar, mañana temprano tenían que tomar un traslador a casa.

Se sintieron tristes porque su luna de miel terminaba, pero felices ante la expectativa de iniciar su nueva vida como matrimonio, una aventura que esperaban nunca se terminara.

En Europa, en las tierras altas de Escocia, más específicamente en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del mundo.

El director entraba furioso a su despacho.

Chiquillos traviesos, no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estar jugando bromas a los demás- murmuraba el profesor Snape- podría ponerse a estudiar, sus notas necesitan una gran mejoría, en vez de tratar de ser la siguiente generación de los Merioradores.

Me parece que los jóvenes Griffindors volvieron hacer de las suyas Severus, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto el retrato de Albus Dumbledore

Por supuesto que no te equivocas, los chiquillos piensan que porque están en la casa donde sobresale "La Valentia", lo prueban desafiando las reglas- contesto Snape dando vueltas enfrente de su escritorio.

Solo se están divirtiendo, son niños Severus y merecen disfrutar su niñez, ahora que pueden disfrutarla, otras personas no la pudieron disfrutar- le recordó el ex director.

Draco y Aileen no eran así, nunca jugaron bromas a los demás, aun cuando no sabían los problemas que se les aproximaba- le dijo el profesor.

La Sta. Malfoy estaba muy ocupada tratando de demostrar que pertenecía a este mundo y el Sr. Malfoy si no mal recuerdo le gustaba molestar al Sr. Weasley, e incluso en primer año le hizo crecer los dientes a la Sta. Granger- le dijo Albus- por cierto hablando de la Sra. Potter, ¿Cómo se la está pasando en su luna de miel?

Muy bien Albus, el otro día recibí una carta de ella, contándome lo hermosa que es Venecia, está muy feliz – le conto Severus- ahora que me acuerdo, te quiero preguntar algo.

Adelante muchacho, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le contesto el retrato.

¿Sabes algo sobre el secuestro de Aileen?-le pregunto directamente, no quería irse por las ramas, sabía que de esa forma tendría una respuesta directa- honestamente Albus, dime.

Si hijo, se muchas cosas sobre el secuestro de la Sta. Malfoy- le dijo Dumbledore muy triste- hace muchos años, cuando la Sta. Malfoy tenía 2 años, el Sr. Potter 1 año y Voldemort estaba en el pináculo de su poder, yo tome la decisión de alejar a la pequeña Malfoy de su familia, sabía que el padre del Sr. Malfoy había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort en sus inicios y que Lucius también lo estaba siendo junto contigo, por lo tanto solo era cuestión de tiempo de que el joven Malfoy creciera lo suficiente para que se uniera a los mortifagos, sabía que Lucius Malfoy no era un mal hombre pero por complacer a su papá y hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto para el mundo mágico iba a seguir los pasos de los mortifagos y de esa manera el llevaría al desastre a su familia, tiempos difíciles se avecinaban para esa familia y conocí a la pequeña Malfoy, era todo lo que un ser de buenos sentimientos podía ser, era inteligente, compasiva, amorosa, podía ver el potencial de esa pequeña bruja, pero sería muy malo si callera en manos equivocadas y podría ser el fin del mundo mágico, por esa razón tuve que idear un plan para alejarla de su familia y tenerla del lado de la luz, donde sabía que podía ayudar algún día a Harry.

Snape no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todos eran unos peones en el tablero de ajedrez de Dumbledore, él era el alfil, Draco un peón, Aileen la reina y por supuesto Harry era el rey, todo perfectamente planeado para hacer Jaque Mate, estaba furioso pero no dijo nada y tampoco lo demostró, dejo que el viejo terminara.

Por eso decidí secuestrar a Aileen de su casa y llevarla con unos muggles que la quisieran, ya que era vital que ella siguiera con el mismo corazón- prosiguió Dumbledore- el 31 de Octubre era perfecto, sabía por ti sobre la profecía y sabía que Voldemort iba a elegir a Harry solo porque yo se lo había sugerido por el tipo de peleas que había tenido con los Potter, sabía que se acercaba la fecha, así que les dije a unos cuantos miembros de la Orden, los convencí diciéndoles que era por el bienestar de esa inocente, que no tenía la culpa de la familia que le toco, todos la conocían y la querían, así que no fue difícil convencerlos y aprovechar que Voldemort estaba ocupado matando a los Potter y creando un horocux en Harry, para entrar a la Mansión Malfoy, y llevarnos a la niña, sabía que Voldemort te iba a llamar a ti y a Lucius para que fueran y mientras que los miembros de la Orden mantenían ocupada a la Sra. Malfoy, y otro miembro iba a sacar a la niña, yo retuve al pequeño Malfoy que intentaba proteger a su hermana pero no lo deje, al poco tiempo salimos de ahí.

Snape se sentó en las escaleras que daban para su escritorio y escondió su cara entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese hombre al que tanto admiro, termino siendo peor que el mismo Voldemort, parecía que escuchaba a un niño al que le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito y lo quería de vuelta, no importándole a quienes lastimaba, solo movía las piezas necesarias de su tablero para asegurar su victoria, incluso su muerte fue planeada de acuerdo a sus propósitos, ¿pero quienes serán los que cayeron en su juego esa noche ya hace 16 años?

El retrato del ex director decidió abandonar su marco, sabía que Severus necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

Yey!, acabe otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por fin se sabe la verdad del secuestro de Aileen, un poco Maquiavelico ¿no lo creen?, se confirmaron las sospechas de todos.

Espero sus opiniones.

Como les dije al principio del capítulo, RECUERDEN, voy a subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de dos domingos.

Hasta el 8 de Noviembre.

FELIZ DIA DE BRUJAS!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!,

No se les olvide pedir dulce o truco o calaverita o las dos, y cuídense podría estar Voldemort entre ellos.


	14. NOTA

Hola a todos espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Halloween y el día de los muertos.

Sé que han esperado por poco más de dos semanas para leer el siguiente capítulo, lamento el que hayan tenido que esperar, pero estas últimas semanas han sido un caos para mí. A mi papá lo operaron y yo tuve que encargarme de todas las cosas de la casa e ir al trabajo, lo cual me dejaba muerta, aparte de ir a mis clases de inglés, en los pocos tiempos que tuve para sentarme y estar tranquila, escribí algo del capítulo pero la verdad no me convenció y decidí volverlo a escribir, espero que la próxima semana si pueda subir el siguiente capítulo.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y su espera.

Que tengan bonito puente.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Sucesos

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que me perdí por un tiempo, pero no había tenido chance de subir el capítulo, ya lo tenía escrito en hojas, pero de repente tuve mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo para pasarlo a la computadora, pero quería subir estos capítulos como regalo de Navidad y para que vean que no me olvido de la historia.

Ya regreso la inspiración y como regalo les dejo dos capítulos para que los disfruten.

Espero no tardarme tanto para subir el siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen presentes esperando por un capítulo más, les aseguro que no los defraudare, terminare la historia, puede que de repente me tarde, ya que tengo trabajo y clases de inglés y de repente no hay tiempo, pero lo encontrare para poder seguir con la historia.

Los quiero y les deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD!, que se la pasen estupendo en compañía de sus familias y amigos.

Les mando un gran abrazo a todos.

Espero que disfruten de los capítulos.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 12

"Sucesos"

Diciembre llego y las cosas han cambiado mucho en el mundo mágico, hubo muchas bodas.

Una de las más impactantes después de la boda de los Potter fue la de los Malfoy, su boda fue espectacular, en el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, se casaron Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood, acompañados de su familia y amigos.

Pero a pesar de ser una boda para recordar, la que tuvo más habladurías fue la boda de Ginny Weasley con Gregory Goyle, debido a que paso de todo.

La novia se tardó en llegar al altar porque no le gustaba como quedaba y se enojaba con los estilistas que había contratado para su gran día, la boda fue en la Mansión Goyle, la cual no se comparaba a la magnitud y belleza de las Mansiones Malfoy, Potter e incluso Black, la única hija de los Weasley tiro la casa por la ventana, compro tantas cosas para la boda que el Sr. Goyle tuvo que detener el despilfarro, lo que no agrado mucho a la Sra. Weasley, ni a Ginny pero ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más; invito a la prensa queriendo lucirse pero le salió al revés porque al día siguiente salió esta nota en el periódico.

La boda del desastre

Ayer por la tarde fue la boda de la única hija de los Sres. Weasley y el único hijo de los Sres. Goyle.

La Sta. Ginny Weasley ahora la Sra. Ginny Goyle invito al diario "El Profeta" para dar la exclusiva de su boda.

Cabe decir que no fue la boda espectacular que se había anunciado, según los comentarios de la familia Weasley (principalmente de la Sra. Weasley y la Sta. Weasley), esta boda iba hacer la más majestuosa y mágica que se había visto en el mundo mágico.

La boda fue un desastre total, la nueva Sra. Goyle se puso hasta el molcajete, según ella para lucir mejor que nunca, pero en realidad parecía una payasita de las que se ven en las fiestas infantiles de los muggles, el vestido que traía era morado porque pensaba que resaltaba su color de ojos, la Sra. Weasley no se quedó atrás, ella traía un vestido que la hacía lucir como calabaza.

La nueva Sra. Goyle se la pasaba diciendo comentarios ofensivos hacia la "muy respetable Sra. Potter", se notaba que se moría de envidia, según la nueva Sra., ella era más sofisticada que la muy refinada Sra. Potter.

A lo cual el Profeta cree que debe de comprarse lentes, ya que obviamente no ve las cosas claras, está de más claro para el mundo mágico que la Sra. Potter es una persona digna de su título, sofisticada, elegante, culta, amable y cariñosa.

En fin qué más podemos decir de la boda más desastrosa del año, aparte no asistieron muchos magos al evento.

Mis más sinceras condolencias a la familia Goyle que definitivamente bajaron de categoría.

Katy Bennett

Después de ese artículo, nadie hablo del asunto.

Pero la boda que sí estuvo muy bonita y que también dio que hablar fue la tan esperada boda del Profesor Snape y la Sta. Holly Bogler.

"El Director de Hogwarts se casa"

El director del prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se casó por fin el pasado fin de semana con la Sta. Holly Bogler, una respetada medimaga de Florencia, Italia.

El padrino fue el Sr. Harry Potter y la Sra. Potter y las Sras. Malfoy fueron las encargadas de decorar los jardines para esta esperada ocasión.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y en el festejo estuvieron muchos magos y brujas famosos, después de todo era la boda de un héroe de guerra.

Todos se divirtieron y bailaron mucho, los Sres. Potter fueron admirados por su elegancia al bailar, incluso el novio obtuvo un baile con su ahijada y fue una muy bonita escena, como podrán ver en las fotos que se muestran en el artículo. Por supuesto el Sr. Potter bailo con la madrina de su esposa y no se quedaron atrás, les hicieron competencia al Sr. Snape y a la Sra. Potter.

Al final de la noche los novios se fueron muy felices a su luna de miel.

El Profeta les desea un Feliz Matrimonio.

Katy Bennett

Fue una temporada de bodas, pero no fue lo único que sucedió, hubo otro suceso que impacto al Mundo Mágico.

"Orfanato Mágico"

Nunca en la historia del mundo mágico había existido algo como un Orfanato, los magos con padres muggles que se quedaban sin padres iban a los orfanatos muggles y los magos de generaciones iban con algún familiar si era el caso o a los mismos orfanatos muggles.

Claro que todos sabemos que los orfanatos muggles dejan mucho que desear con respecto al trato y educación de los niños, y los huérfanos que van con la familia muggle de alguno de los padres son maltratados por pensar que son fenómenos, como le paso a nuestro héroe y salvador del mundo mágico, el Sr. Harry Potter.

Pensando en todo esto nuestra heroína de guerra y esposa de Harry Potter decidió fundar el primer Orfanato Mágico donde se enseña todo lo básico que un mago debe de saber y ayuda a los magos hijos de muggles a tener una fácil transición del mundo muggle al mundo mágico y sobre todo tratando y cuidando muy bien a los niños.

La Sra. Potter ya cuenta con varios voluntarios que quieren ayudar en este proyecto.

Para empezar su esposo el Sr. Harry Potter que la apoya totalmente en esto, las familias Malfoy decidieron apoyar a su hija y hermana, su cuñada (Luna Malfoy) y el padre de su cuñada (el Sr. Lovegood) son otras de las personas que también ayudan en el orfanato, incluso la hermana de la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy (Andromeda Tonks) está dentro de este grupo de ayuda en el recinto, así como estas personas, existen más varios magos y brujas que ya se apuntaron para colaborar ya sea siendo maestros, jardineros, cuidadores para los más chiquitos, etc.

El lugar está ubicado en Pemberly, en el estado de Derbyshire, una antigua mansión que le pertenecía a la Familia Malfoy desde hace siglos, fue heredada a la Sra. Potter para este proyecto; la mansión es inmensa y tiene unos jardines espectaculares, suficiente espacio para tantos niños.

El Orfanato llamado "Un Hogar para Recordar" abrió sus puertas el pasado 7 de Diciembre y ya tiene la cantidad de 15 mil niños desde bebes hasta jóvenes de 19 años.

El recinto lleva una lista mágica como la de Hogwarts donde apunta el nombre del mago necesitado de un hogar, a los once años parten a Hogwarts pero en las vacaciones regresan al Orfanato, cuando cumplen 17 años y salen del colegio se pueden quedar por dos años más mientras consiguen trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, para finalmente hacer su vida como adultos.

Un dato curioso es que en el Orfanato también ayudan a los padres muggles con hijos mágicos a la introducción a nuestro mundo, si tienen alguna duda pueden acudir por guía a este lugar.

En el Profeta creemos que es una excelente idea ya que por desgracia la guerra dejo desamparados a muchos niños. Y les desea buena suerte en este proyecto.

Hasta luego mis lectores

Katy Bennett

Ja, ponen a Hermione como si fuera la salvadora del mundo mágico- dijo la Sra. Weasley doblando el periódico y azotándolo en la mesa.- lo único que ella quiere es fama, como si no tuviera suficiente con ser la esposa del Gran Harry Potter y la hija perdida de los Malfoy, ahora quiere ser la salvadora de los huérfanos.

Molly debes aceptar que es una gran idea que nadie más tuvo, esto va a cambiar al mundo mágico- le dijo el Sr. Weasley tomando lo que quedaba de café.

De repente apareció George, saliendo de las escaleras.

Ya me voy familia, gracias por el desayuno- les dijo a sus padres

¿A dónde vas?, hoy es tu día libre, ¿y tu esposa?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

Precisamente voy a donde esta ella mamá- le contesto George.

¿Y dónde es eso?, debería de estar aquí ayudando con las remodelaciones que tu hermana mando hacer- le dijo su mamá.

Hay cosas más importantes que ayudar en los caprichos de mi hermana, madre- le contesto

¿Así?, ¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ayudar a que tu hermana sea feliz?- le pregunto enojada.

Hacer feliz a los que no tienen- le respondió a su madre- papá voy al Orfanato, ¿gustas ir?

Me encantaría, quiero seguir aprendiendo sobre los muggles y esa clase es muy buena- le respondió su papá levantándose de la mesa para irse con su hijo.

¿Qué hacen todos?, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Ginny- les dijo Molly con las manos en la cintura.

Molly los niños necesitan más ayuda que Ginny, además ya está casada, tiene dinero y tiene magia, nonos necesita- le dijo Arthur- vamos hijo.

Y así se fueron dejando a la Sra. Weasley totalmente enojada.

En "Un Hogar para recordar"

Sra. Potter acaba de llegar este niño- le dijo una de las Stas. Que trabajan en el lugar.

Hermione levanto la cabeza de los papeles que estaba viendo y vio a la Sta. Con un niño de unos 9 años con un bastón para guiarse, lo cual le intrigo.

Por favor siéntense- les indico Hermione.

La Sta. Guio a l niño hacia una de las sillas y se sentaron.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Mione al niño.

Me llamo Henry Mayer Sta.- le contesto el niño muy educadamente.

Mucho gusto Henry, yo soy Hermione Potter, me puedes decir Hermione- le contesto dulcemente al niño.

¿Usted es la esposa de Harry Potter?- le pregunto el niño emocionado.

Si, efectivamente, soy su esposa- le sonrió Mione.

Entonces usted es Hermione Granger, la heroína del mundo mágico- le dijo muy emocionado Henry- mis papas hablaban mucho de Harry Potter y la mejor amiga de él, Hermione Granger, ellos siempre decían que si existía alguna persona que podría acabar con la guerra eran ustedes- le explico el pequeño- pero desgraciadamente mis padres murieron poco antes de la batalla en Hogwarts- le dijo triste.

Lo lamento mucho- le dijo Hermione- pero estoy segura que tus padres están felices sabiendo que tu estas vivo- lo animo

Gracias Sra. Potter- le sonrió el niño.

Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Cómo es que quedaste ciego?, si no te molesta decirme cariño- le pregunto cariñosamente Hermione.

Soy ciego de nacimiento Sra. Potter- le dijo el pequeño- mis padres me llevaron a toda clase de medimagos e incluso doctores pero ninguno supo que tenía.

Lo lamento- le dijo la directora- pero no te preocupes aquí te vamos ayudar, estar muy bien con nosotros.

Gracias Sra.- le sonrió el niño.

Antes de que te enseñemos tu habitación, ¿me podrías decir cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto Hermione.

Tengo 10 años Sra. pero voy a cumplir 11 años el primero de Enero- le respondió el pequeño Henry.

Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste vivir aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme o decirle algunos de los maestros- le dijo Mione- ahora la Sta. Ary te va a acompañar a tu habitación.

Gracias Sra. Potter, con permiso- le respondió el niño.

No tienes nada que agradecer y Bienvenido- le dijo la castaña antes de que cerraran la puerta.

El pequeño Henry se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y Hermione se estaba encariñando con el niño, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con él, Harry sabía que su esposa no lo estaba viendo como uno más de sus niños que viven en el hogar, paso tiempo pensando en esto y decidió que sería una buena idea.

Adoptaremos a Henry- le dijo Harry un día a su esposa mientras se estaban arreglando para dormir.

Hermione dejo el cepillo en el tocador y vio a su esposo por el espejo.

¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunto para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Estoy hablando enserio mione- le dijo su esposo- yo sé lo que es ser huérfano y fue horrible, no me imagino como puede ser para alguien que tiene una discapacidad, aquí podríamos darle todo lo que necesita aparte de las cosas materiales, lo más importante que ese niño necesita es amor y seguridad, nosotros le podemos dar eso.

¿Estás seguro?- pregunto todavía dudosa Hermione.

Totalmente seguro, podemos preguntarle mañana si quiere que nosotros lo adoptemos- le dijo Harry ya estando acostado en la cama- ¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué que opino?... opino que me encanta!- Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo y le dio un beso- eres el mejor esposo del mundo, ¿ya tenías planeado esto verdad?

Hace un par de semanas empecé a ver el asunto, hable con el ministro y me dijo que podíamos adoptarlo, tenemos una buena posición económica, tenemos excelente posición en el mundo mágico y además somos una familia y eso es lo que necesita Henry.

Así se durmieron, abrazados y felices con la idea de adoptar a Henry y ser una familia.

Al dia siguiente Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en la salita de la oficina de Hermione con el pequeño Henry.

Henry queremos hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante- empezó a decir Harry- mi esposa y yo hemos pensado en adoptarte, si eso es lo que deseas.

¿Adoptarme?,- pregunto el pequeño Henry- ¿ustedes quieren adoptarme?

Si Henry, si tú quieres puedes ser parte de nuestra familia, te daremos un hogar, una familia y sobre todo te daremos amor- le dijo Hermione- no es necesario que respondas ahora, tomate tú tiempo.

¿No les importa que yo sea ciego?- les pregunto el pequeño.

Claro que no cariño, el que seas ciego no tiene nada que ver con nuestra decisión de querer adoptarte- le dijo Mione- eres un niño muy bueno y te hemos agarrado mucho cariño, sé que seremos una gran familia.

Serás feliz con nosotros, lo prometo Henry- le dijo Harry- puede que cometamos algunos errores, esto de ser padres es nuevo para nosotros pero jamás te haremos daño.

No tengo que pensarlo- dijo el niño- si quiero que me adopten- les dijo sonriendo.

Todos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Dos meses después.

Tardo algo de tiempo pero al fin el pequeño Henry Mayer paso a ser Henry Potter, hijo de Harry y Hermione Potter.

Los tres estaban entrando a la Mansión Potter en el Valle de Goddric.

¿Estás listo para entrar a tu nuevo hogar?- le pregunto Harry

Sí, estoy más que listo- le respondió el niño emocionado.

Entraron a la casa y en cuanto pusieron un pie en ella, se escuchó un- BIENVENIDO!- gritaron todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy y Snape.

AAA- soltó un gritito de sorpresa el pequeño.

Henry, Bienvenido a casa- le dijo Hermione casi llorando de la emoción.

Las personas que gritaron, son tus tíos y tus abuelos- le explico Harry.

Se acercó la Sra. Malfoy al pequeño, le tomo la mano y le dijo- hola pequeño soy Narcissa Malfoy, la mamá de Hermione, puedes decirme abuela.

Hola abuelita- le respondió cariñosamente el niño.

Seguido de la Sra. Malfoy se presentó el Sr. Malfoy.

Bienvenido a la familia jovencito, soy Lucius Malfoy el padre de Hermione y soy tu abuelo- le dijo también agarrándole la mano.

Gracias abuelo- le respondió un poco intimidado pero sentía la presencia de sus padres atrás de él, cuidándolo y dándole seguridad.

Posteriormente siguieron Draco y Luna, Snape y Holly.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y todos estaban muy a gusto platicando en la sala, el pequeño Henry estaba disfrutando de los regalos que le habían traído, estaba muy feliz, sabía que sus padres que estaban en el cielo lo amaban mucho, pero no tenían una familia extensa, así que cuando los perdió en la guerra pensó que nunca se iba a sentir amado y mucho menos por tantas personas.

Los elfos domésticos estaban muy entusiasmados, en especial Winky que se le asigno como la niñera oficial de Henry, para poder ayudarle en todo lo que no pudiera hacer él.

Padrino queremos pedirte algo- le dijo Hermione- en realidad es pedirles a los dos.- dijo refiriéndose a la esposa del profesor.

Dime Mione, ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto Snape.

Hemos pensado e incluso hablamos con Draco y Luna y dijeron que estaban bien con la decisión- empezó Hermione.

Hermione y yo queremos que sean los padrinos de Henry- término Harry.

¿Hablan enserio?- pregunto el profesor sorprendido por la petición.

Muy enserio padrino, nos encantaría que tu y Holly sean los padrinos de Henry- le dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿Qué nos dicen?, ¿aceptan?

Claro que aceptamos Hermione, sería un honor- le respondió Holly muy emocionada de que su ahijada le tuviera la confianza de dejar a Henry a su cuidado si algo les llegara a pasar.

Sería un verdadero honor Hermione- le contesto Snape también emocionado y conmovido.

Gracias- les dijeron Harry y Hermione sonrientes.

Y así pasaron una bonita tarde platicando, jugando con Henry y cenando.

Al final del día todos se fueron a sus casas y Harry subía en sus brazos al pequeño Henry que se quedó dormido después de tener un día lleno de emociones, Hermione lo arropo cuando Harry lo dejo en la cama, le dieron un beso de buenas noches en la frente y dejaron una vela prendida para que cuide sus sueños, al salir se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación y se quedaron observando a su hijo.

Si estuviera alguien viendo la escena, vería a Harry abrasando por detrás a Hermione con ella reposando sus manos en las de Harry, las cuales estaban descansando en el vientre de Hermione, ambos viendo a su pequeño hijo dormir plácidamente.

Una escena muy hermosa, llena de amor y paz, justo con esa escena los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer, dando inicio a una nueva etapa, perfecto para ser Diciembre.

* * *

Por fin quedo otro capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué les pareció el Orfanato y el pequeño Henry?

Harry y Hermione ya son familia, como debe de ser.

¿Qué opinan de la boda de Ginny?

Díganme lo que piensan.

Les mando un abrazo y que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD, y que todos sus sueños se realicen.


	16. Merry Christmas

Hola a todos este es el otro capítulo que puse de regalo para navidad, espero que les guste y de preferencia léanlo con música navideña de fondo, así fue como lo escribí, verán que se les hará más mágico el capítulo espero que les guste.

Les deseo una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía.

Disfrúten.

* * *

Capítulo 13

"Merry Christmas"

Diciembre es un mes mágico y en el mundo mágico lo es aún más.

En la Mansión Potter había adornos navideños por todas partes, en la sala el foco principal era un gran árbol bellamente decorado con regalos a sus pies, la chimenea se encontraba encendida, dando calor al hogar y colgadas de ella estaban tres calcetines (uno verde, el otro rojo y uno azul) todos tejidos por la elfina de la casa, con los nombres grabados en ellos (Harry, Hermione y Henry), había muérdago en las puertas de la casa, campanas y luces adornaban tanto dentro y fuera de la casa, la nieve blanca daba el toque de paz perfecto y la cocina no podía faltar, era el lugar de donde salía tan deliciosos aromas.

Hermione, Narcissa, Luna, Holly y Andromeda estaban cocinando la cena de navidad con la ayuda de los elfos, mientras Harry, Lucius, Draco y Sanpe estaban tomando un poco de Wisky de Fuego en la sala y el pequeño Henry jugaba con Teddy bajo los siempre vigilantes ojos de Winky y por supuesto no podía faltar la música navideña que se escuchaba de fondo.

Era la típica escena de las que uno ve en las películas navideñas, llena de paz y amor, rodeados por sus seres queridos.

Eran las 11:00pm cuando la Sra. Potter salió de la cocina con un hermoso vestido rojo con blanco y un mandil navideño y fue a la sala donde estaban todos.

Señores y jovencitos, la cena esta lista, asi que pasen todos al comedor- les dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Claro cariño, enseguida vamos- le contesto Harry.

Si mami, enseguida vamos- le respondió también su hijo.

Con eso Hermione regreso a la cocina, los hombres se levantaron, Harry fue por Henry, le agarro la manita y lo guio hacia el comedor, Draco hizo lo mismo con Teddy.

Moverse por la casa no era muy difícil para el pequeño Henry ya que Hermione puso hechizos de detección, cada lugar donde pasaba el niño una vocecita decía el nombre del lugar y los objetos que el niño tocaba, claro que la cocina estaba más que asegurada y con toda la precaución de los elfos, quienes se habían encariñado mucho con el niño, incluso Kresher.

Al entrar al comedor vieron que estaba adornado con velas, un mantel navideño, platos navideños, copas de cristal y un montón de comida navideña.

Wow, quien diría que mi hermana iba hacer toda una duende navideña- dijo Draco admirando la decoración- esta casa parece la casa de Santa Clause.

A Aileen siempre le ha gustado la navidad- le dijo Lucius con una mirada perdida en el recuerdo de las únicas dos navidades que paso con ellos.

No parecía así cuando estaba en Hogwarts- les dijo Snape tomando asiento en uno de los tantos lugares de la mesa rectangular.

Eso era porque ella pasaba las navidades con sus papas, no la veíamos como era, y cuando no iba con sus padres, era con los Weasley así que realmente no podía dejarse explayar en su amor por la navidad, ahora si puede y es toda una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando se trata de la navidad- les dijo Harry sentando a Henry a su izquierda.

Tienes razón- dijo Draco.

Todos asintieron tomando asiento.

Al final quedaron de esta manera:

HARRY

SNAPE HERMIONE

HOLLY HENRY

TEDDY Y ANDROMEDA LUNA

NARCISSA DRACO

LUCIUS

Antes de que den las 12:00am, quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Harry parándose de su silla con la capa en la mano- este año ha pasado de todo, ganamos una guerra en la cual perdimos a muchos seres queridos, nos graduamos de Hogwarts, nos casamos, nuestra familia resulto ser más grande de lo que pensábamos, tuvimos la bendición de encontrar a Henry y de que aceptara ser parte de esta familia, este año nos ha dado muchas bendiciones y espero que el próximo año sea mejor y al lado de todos ustedes y de preferencia con la esperanza de tener nuevos integrantes en la familia- dijo esto mirando a su esposa.

Ponlo en la carta de Santa Clause, talvez te lo traiga- le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

Todos rieron ante este comentario.

En fin- prosiguió Harry- no queda más que desearles una feliz Navidad a todos y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, Salud!- dijo levantando su copa.

Salud y Feliz Navidad!- contestaron todos alzando su copa de hidromiel, a excepción de Henry que tenía jugo de calabaza y Teddy que al ser un bebe pues realmente no brindaba.

Justo después de brindar sonaron las campanas del reloj de abuelo anunciando las 12 campanadas y el inicio de la Navidad.

Todos se dispusieron a cenar, al ser el Sr. de la casa, le toco a Harry cortar el pavo, todos comían y platicaban, recordaban anécdotas de su niñez, de la escuela y proyectos del futuro, el pequeño Henry contaba lo que el recordaba de su familia, no le daba tristeza, lo recordaba todo con gran alegría, porque sabía que ahora tenía una familia que también lo amaba tanto como sus padres biológicos.

Hermione contaba anécdotas de su familia y Harry contaba de sus navidades con los Weasley.

Todos se divirtieron y gozaban la velada, como nunca antes la habían pasado, incluso Snape estaba muy feliz ahora tenía por fin una navidad que recordar con una gran sonrisa y esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas.

Al final de la cena, los niños se fueron directos a la cama para esperar la llegada de Santa Clause, Hermione y Harry se disculparon con sus invitados para poder arropar a su pequeño.

En el cuarto de Henry, el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera el cielo nocturno, aunque el pequeño no lo podía ver le gustaba imaginárselo, Harry y Hermione le ayudaron a ponerse la pijama y a que se acostara en la cama, cuando el pequeño Henry ya estaba acomodado, Hermione saco el libro "Canción de Navidad" y se puso a leérselo al pequeño, Harry se acomodó con su hijo a escuchar la historia, cuando Hermione llego al final el niño estaba casi dormido.

Gracias mami, me gusta mucho esa historia- le dijo Henry.

De nada pequeño, descansa y Feliz Navidad- le contesto Hermione dándole un beso y arropándolo bien.

Buenas noches hijo- le dijo Harry- feliz navidad- le dio un beso.

Buenas noches mama, buenas noches papa- les contesto en casi un susurro.

Los dos padres apagaron la lámpara que estaba aún lado de la cama y le dejaron una vela prendida en una porta vela encantada para que no se acabe.

Los adultos siguieron platicando y tomando vino, o wisky, hasta que casi eran las 3:00am cuando decidieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los Sres. Potter fueron despertados por el entusiasmo de su pequeño que fue por ellos para ver que había traído Santa.

En la sala ya estaban todos en pijama y los elfos domésticos servían ponche caliente y la chimenea estaba encendida.

Buenos días- saludaron Harry y Hermione.

Buenos días- contestaron todos a coro.

¿El pequeño Henry los despertó a todos?- pregunto Harry

Si, nuestro nieto se encargó de despertar a todos, pero quería que ustedes fueran los últimos para que bajaran juntos- les dijo Lucius.

Mami, mami!- gritaba Henry- vamos a ver que trajo santa.

A pesar de no poder ver, el niño estaba muy emocionado, su abuelo y su padrino ya se habían encargado de decirle que había muchos regalos debajo del árbol.

Claro amor, espera- le decía Hermione sonriendo, mientras veía a su hijo en un pijama roja y verde con un reno en la camisera y sus pantuflas de reno, muy emocionado por sus presentes.

Se sentaron cerca del árbol y Harry les pasaba los regalos a todos, claro que el pequeño Henry y Teddy fueron los que recibieron más, Teddy al ser un bebe no le importaba mucho pero si al pequeño Henry que estaba extasiado.

UNA ESCOBA!, ¿ES ENSERIO HARRY?!- grito Hermione mortificada.

Tranquila amor, esta hechizada para proteger a Henry, pero de esa manera él puede experimentar lo que es el volar y sabes que Winky siempre está al pendiente de él y yo le voy a enseñar- le explico Harry.

GRACIAS DADDY!- dijo Henry- mami te prometo que me voy a portar bien y voy a obedecer todo lo que papi me diga.

Está bien, pero ambos deben de tener mucho cuidado- permitió Hermione al final.

Siguieron viendo los demás jugetes, hubo de todo, ropa, libros, cosas de quidditch, artículos raros, juguetes mágicos, etc.

Después de la emoción de los regalos, todos se sentaron en los sillones para ver la película "Un milagro en la calle 34", Henry se acurruco entre su mamá y su papá y Harry tenía su brazo en el respaldo del sillón abrazando a su esposa e hijo, disfrutando de la mejor navidad que había tenido.

Posterior a la película, todos pasaron a comer el recalentado navideño, las pláticas siguieron y las risas continuaron llenando el hogar de los Potter, afuera seguía nevando, pero también se veía el sol.

Se arreglaron para salir a hacer muñecos de nieve, y guerras de bolas de nieve e incluso Henry jugo un poco con su nueva escoba, todos se divirtieron como nunca, terminaron cansados y cuando se dieron cuenta la noche había caído de nuevo y las personas se empezaron a ir, primero Andromeda y Teddy, tiempo después los Snapes y las dos familias Malfoy se fueron cuando ya era hora de acostar al pequeño Henry, que igual que la noche pasada, fue llevado en brazos solo que esta vez de su madre, lo acostaron y Harry y Hermione se retiraron a su habitación, también cansados pero muy felices por su primera navidad como familia.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo es algo corto pero bonito.

Les deseo la mejor de las navidades y que todos sus sueños se cumplan.

Un gran abrazo a todos, nos leemos pronto.


	17. Harmony Lilian Potter

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y por las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia aunque no dejen comentarios.

Constanzalmv:

Muchas gracias por tus deseos y que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, espero que te guste también este y te deseo un feliz año nuevo y que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad.

Angely04:

Me alegra volver a leerte, y que te hayan gustado mis capítulos, ya sé que tarde en actualizar pero he tenido mucho trabajo gracias a Dios y he escrito pero no había podido pasarlo a compu, por eso me propuse subirlos para que sean un regalo de navidad., espero que te la pases muy bien este fin de año y que tengas un excelente año 2016.

LaChicaRiddle:

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo y espero que te guste igual o más de los que te gusto los que puse en navidad. Sobre lo de Henry pronto veremos cómo se desenvuelve en el mundo mágico. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo y que seas muy feliz.

Lisicarmela:

Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, y espero que te guste este, espero que tengas un muy feliz año nuevo en compañía de tus personas queridas.

Me alegra poder haber subido estos capítulos, sé que me tarde algo, pero es que tengo poco tiempo ahora que trabajo, sigo escribiendo, ya saben que yo escribo primero en papel y después lo paso a computadora, pero mis tiempos libres son limitados, por lo que sigo escribiendo pero me tardo más y últimamente he tenido más trabajo; ya saben que voy a terminar esta historia, no la voy a dejar, pero si me voy a tardar un poco, ahora pude subir estos capítulos porque estoy de vacaciones pero el lunes entro de nuevo al trabajo, por lo que voy a tardar en subir, lo que si estén totalmente seguros que voy a seguir subiendo capítulos hasta terminar la historia.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos y que todos sus deseos se cumplan, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y a los que han leído el one-shot que subí, muchas gracias. Me alaga mucho que les guste lo que escribo.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK ROWLING,** la historia y algunos personajes como (Henry, Holly y el nuevo), son mios.

* * *

Capítulo 14

"Harmony Lilian Potter"

Año nuevo fue algo parecido a Navidad, se volvieron a reunir todos pero en esta ocasión fue en la Mansión Malfoy.

Todos pidieron deseos para el año nuevo, felicidad, amor y paz fueron los principales deseos de todos, una nueva historia con la nueva vida que estaban empezando, dejando atrás toda oscuridad y maldad.

Después de darse los abrazos y desearse feliz año nuevo a todos, Hermione decidió hacerse notar.

Familia quiero aprovechar que todos estamos aquí y que estamos empezando un nuevo año para darles una maravillosa notica- les dijo.

Dinos hija, ¿Cuál es esa maravillosa noticia?- le pregunto la Sra. Malfoy

La noticia es que el 1 de Julio de este año que empieza va a llegar una personita muy especial para hacer a nuestra pequeña familia más grande- les dijo sonriendo

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que reacciono Harry.

¿Vamos a tener un bebe?- pregunto tratando de asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

Si Harry, vamos a tener un bebe, Henry tendrá un hermanito o hermanita- le respondió Hermione.

Voy a tener una hermanita, yay!- frito Henry.

Los dos abrazaron a Hermione, muy felices por la noticia, después la felicitaron los demás miembros de la familia.

Posteriormente tuvieron una cena deliciosa, jugaron juegos de mesa, Henry ayudado por sus padres, también tronaron cohetes, todos se divirtieron mucho.

Al final del día cada quien se fue a su casa, los Potter al llegar a la suya llevaron al pequeño Henry a su cama.

Pasaron los días y era el cumpleaños del pequeño Henry.

Todos estaban en la mansión Potter, en el jardín que estaba encantado para que no sintieran el frio del invierno.

Harry y Draco estaban con Henry enseñándole a volar, aunque eso ponía los nervios de punta a Hermione a la cual ya se le estaba empezando a notar el embarazo.

Muy bien, vengan todos a la mesa, cierto pequeño tiene que apagar las velas- les dijo Hermione a todos.

Bien Henry vamos a que apagues las velas o tu mamá no nos volverá a dejar subirnos a una escoba por un buen tiempo- dijo Harry bajando a su hijo de la escoba.

Entonces vamos, de por si a mama no le gusta mucho que me suba a la escoba- le dijo el niño sonriendo.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la mesa.

Hay cariño tu primer cumpleaños con nosotros–le dijo Narcissa muy emocionada- y cumples 11 años lo que quiere decir que este año vas a ir a Hogwarts.

Mama no empieces con eso, mira que apenas lo tenemos en la familia, me cuesta trabajo pensar que en Septiembre se va a ir- le dijo Hermione llorando un poco, ya que estaba sentimental por los cambios hormonales.

Mama no llores otra vez, por favor- le dijo Henry abrazándola

¿Otra vez?, ¿Cuántas veces a llorando?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

Hermione a estado llorando de vez en cuando, anda muy sensible- le explico Harry- la medimaga dijo que era normal.

Claro que es normal, en toda mujer embarazada, las hormonas nos vuelven locas y más sensibles de lo normal- defendió Narcissa a su hija.

Hubieran visto a Narcissa cuando estaba embarazada de Draco y Aileen, lloraba a cada rato- les dijo Lucius.

Olvídense de eso- los regaño Hermione- Henry ¿quieres a pagar las velas?, pero antes pide un deseo

El pequeño Henry pidió su deseo y apago las velas, todos aplaudieron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente salieron los Potter a pasear por el Callejón Diagon, estuvieron de compras, después se fueron a tomar un chocolate caliente ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Entraron al Caldero Chorreante, y muchos los saludaban, ellos respondían los saludos, y de paso presentaban a su hijo, todos quedaban impresionados con el pequeño Henry, ya que era un niño vivaz y muy educado, todo un caballero, después de un rato de saludos llegaron donde estaba Tom.

Buenas tardes Tom, ¿nos puedes dar tres chocolates calientes por favor?- le pregunto Harry.

Buenas tardes Sres. Potter, enseguida- saludo Tom- ¿puedo preguntar quién es este pequeñín?

Por supuesto, Tom este es nuestro hijo Henry, Henry este amable Sr. es Tom quien ha atendido el caldero chorreante desde hace muchos años- los presento Hermione.

Encantado Sr. Tom, gusto en conocerlo- le dijo Henry

El gusto es mío joven Potter- le respondió Tom sonriendo encantado por la educación del pequeño.- tomen asiento, enseguida les llevo los chocolates.

Gracias- respondieron los tres Potter.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea para calentarse más rápido, unos minutos más tarde les llevaron sus chocolates calientes.

Estuvieron platicando de las cosas que compraron para él bebe, ya que estaban preparando la habitación del bebé.

Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon para ver quién era, y vieron que era la nueva Sr. Goyle.

Buenas tardes Ginny- la saludo Hermione.

Como te atreves a dirigirte a mi sangre sucia!- le grito Ginny.

Todos en el Caldero Chorreante se quedaron en silencio y vieron con horror a Ginny.

¿Cómo te atreves tu a llamar a mi esposa de esa forma?- le dijo Harry muy enojado levantándose de la mesa.

Harry, no te pongas así por una zorra como esa, mejor porque no me acompañas a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon- le dijo de forma coqueta.

Ginny, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces?- le pregunto Harry como si estuviera hablando con una loca- no tienes ningún derecho a ofender a Hermione y mucho menos a hacerlo enfrente de nuestro hijo.

¿Hijo?- pregunto la pelirroja, después volteo hacia la silla donde estaba Henry- así que es verdad, tú y la sangre sucia adoptaron a ese huérfano.

Henry no es ningún huérfano, es nuestro hijo y creo que ya te he dicho que no le faltes el respeto a Hermione, y si no tienes nada bueno que decir, entonces te invito a que te vayas- le dijo Harry ya muy enojado pero tratando de no gritar por el bien de su familia.

TÚ NO ERES DUEÑO DEL CALDERO CHORREANTE, NO ERES NADIE PARA ECHARME DE AQUÍ- grito Ginny

Es nada más y nada menos que el héroe del mundo mágico, nuestro salvador- le dijo Tom quien estaba atrás de ella- además está diciendo el deseo de todos, porque no vamos a permitir que diga tales atrocidades a nuestra heroína y a un pequeño que no tiene la culpa de sus inseguridades, esta familia estaba muy bien hasta que usted llego, así que le pido que abandone mi establecimiento y no regrese por aquí.

USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO, ¿ACASO NO SABE QUIEN SOY?- LE GRITO GINNY.

Puedo porque este es mi establecimiento y se perfectamente quien es Sra. Goyle- le dijo Tom

USTED VA OIR DE MI ESPOSO- grito la pelirroja

Su esposo no tiene el respeto de nadie, no pasa lo mismo con los Potter o con los Malfoy, le vuelvo a pedir que se vaya de mi establecimiento-le pidió de nuevo Tom

Tom no es necesario- le dijo Hermione

Si lo es Sra. Potter, ustedes son muy respetados en la sociedad mágica después de todo lo que han hecho y siguen haciendo, usted no se merece que después de la guerra haya personas que no puedan dejar las cosas atrás- le dijo Tom y después volteo a ver a Ginny esperando que se vaya.

No puedo creer que piense que ella es una santa, todos ustedes están ciegos, no puedo creerlo- les dijo Ginny- me voy de este loco establecimiento.

Y se fue de ahí.

Gracias Tom- le agradeció Harry y Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento.

No tiene nada que agradecer, sigan disfrutando de su tarde, con permiso- les dijo Tom.

Mami, ¿Por qué te llamo de esa manera tan despectiva?- pregunto Henry algo triste por lo que escucho.

Bueno cariño sabes que soy hija de muggles- le dijo Hermione.

Pero los abuelos son magos y el tío Draco también lo es- le dijo el pequeño.

Si tienes razón hijo, pero tu madre antes de saber que era hija de los Malfoy estuvo viviendo desde los dos años con unos muggles con los que creció y eran sus padres adoptivos- le explico Harry.

¿Enserio?, y ¿porque no creció con los abuelos?- le pregunto Henry.

Porque unas personas malas la secuestraron cuando ella y tu tío tenían dos años, tus abuelos la buscaron todos estos años pero no fue hasta la nueva ley de matrimonio que dieron con ella, a pesar de que la conocieron desde que tenía once años, las personas que la secuestraron le cambiaron de apariencia, para que no la reconocieran, pero ya vez, ahora son muy felices y están todos juntos- le explico Harry.

Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así, mis abuelos, mi tío y mama parecen que han pasado toda la vida juntos- les dijo Henry.

Bueno eso es porque nos conocemos desde hace años aunque no sabíamos que éramos familia, y ahora tus abuelos están tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dijo Hermione.

Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde y se acerca tu hora de bañarte jovencito- les dijo Harry.

Si papi, y ¿mañana vamos a poner todo lo que compramos en el cuarto del bebé?- pregunto el pequeño Potter.

Si amor, mañana nos ayudas con la habitación de tu hermanito.

Los Potter se fueron del establecimiento, no antes sin darle las gracias y despedirse de Tom.

A la mañana siguiente apareció la noticia de lo ocurrido en el Caldero Chorreante.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal escándalo Ginny?- le pregunto indignado su suegro en la hora del desayuno.

Yo hice un escándalo, lo horroroso fue que Tom se atreviera a echarme del lugar- dijo Ginny sorprendida por la actitud de su suegro- es obvio que Gregory tiene que hacer que echen a Tom de ese lugar, no puede impedir que regrese, que se cree.

Gregory no va hacer nada, Tom es dueño del lugar y puede impedir el acceso a él, a cualquier persona que el desee, y tú nunca debiste llamar de esa manera a la Sra. Potter y menos en presencia de tantas personas, rebajaste nuestro estatus- le contesto su suegro.

Yo rebaje nuestro status, ustedes deberían hacer algo para ayudarme, deberían hacer que cierren ese orfanato para que hacerle daño a Hermione- les dijo Ginny

Estas loca, nadie va hacer nada para cerrar ese orfanato, es una buena idea, y está ayudando al mundo mágico, sin mencionar que no vamos hacer daño a una persona tan respetada como lo es la Sra. Potter- le recalco el señor.

No puedo creer que le tengan tanto miedo a una sangra sucia después de todo ustedes eran files súbditos de Voldemort- les dijo Ginny enojada.

No menciones ese nombre en esta casa, eso se acabó y ahora estamos tratando de mantener lo poco de status que nos queda en nuestro nombre- le dijo su suegra.

Pero somos una familia poderosa, podemos hacer algo en contra de ella- les dijo la pelirroja que no entendía.

Somos una familia poderosa pero no tanto como los Potter o los Malfoy y Hermione Potter es parte de las dos familias, sin mencionar que es una heroína de guerra por sí sola, ha hecho grandes cosas sin necesidad de utilizar un apellido con gran reputación, no entiendes que los Malfoy y sobre todo los Potter son intocables, deja ya tus niñerías y empieza a comportarte como una Sra. de alta sociedad- la reprendió su suegro.

Ginny se quedó enojada, pero no dijo nada más, vio a su esposo que no decía nada y solo se dedicaba a comer, no podía llevarle la contraria a su suegro porque él era que le daba dinero, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo enojar más.

Paso el tiempo, todo estaba tranquilo en el mundo mágico, muchos de los matrimonios que se hicieron con la nueva ley anunciaban que ya estaban esperando su primer hijo y el Ministro estaba muy contento por eso.

Cuando se dieron cuenta el primer bebé de esa nueva ley de matrimonio ya estaba por nacer.

Hermione estaba en San Mungo porque su bebé ya iba a nacer, Harry estaba con ella, junto con su hijo y toda su familia, como siempre su familia la sorprendió, al llegar a San Mungo la llevaron a un ala especial, al parecer los Malfoy daban tan generosas donaciones que tenían un ala con su nombre, donde estaba un cuarto muy elegante, una sala de espera muy cómoda y una sala de operaciones también muy elegante, la cama era muy cómoda y espaciosa, no era la típica cama de hospital.

No puedo creer que ya va a estar con nosotros, parece que apenas fue ayer cuando les di la noticia- les dijo Hermione quien estaba en la cama del cuarto con un camisón elegante y muy cómodo.

Bueno amor, ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo pasa volando- le dijo Harry quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella en la cama y dándole un beso en la frente.

¿Todos están aquí?- pregunto tratando de respirar.

Si ya todos están aquí, tus padres, Draco y Luna, el profesor Snape y Holly, e incluso Andromeda y Teddy, están en la sala de espera, querían darnos unos momentos a solas- le explico Harry.

¿Quieres hacerme el favor de decirle a mi mamá que venga?- le pregunto Hermione a su esposo.

Claro amor, enseguida- le respondió Harry, dándole otro beso y saliendo del cuarto

Sra. Malfoy, Hermione quiere verla- le dijo Harry

Oh, claro que sí, no puedo creer que dentro de poco voy a volver hacer abuela- dijo Narcissa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija muy emocionada.

Mama!- dijo Hermione en cuanto la vio

Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama, el pequeño Henry estaba acostado en la cama junto a su mamá.

Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa, es la primera vez y aunque se cómo funciona en el mundo mágico porque estoy estudiando para medimaga, una cosa es estudiarlo y aplicarlo con otras personas y otra muy diferente que sea yo la que lo va a pasar-le dijo la oji gris a su madre.

No te preocupes hija, todo estará bien y cuando menos lo pienses tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos- le dijo Narcissa sonriendo por tener la oportunidad de pasar esto con su hija, algo que llego a pensar no pasaría.

Estuvieron platicando para distraer a Hermione y todos los demás también entraron pasaron horas, por ser primeriza tardaba más, Hermione sentía dolores pero no tan fuertes, aunque entre más horas, le dolía más.

Ya había anochecido y Hermione por fin sentía las contracciones más cerca cada vez.

Muy bien, ya es la hora Sra. Potter, es hora de ir al quirófano y dé a luz a su bebé- le dijo la medimaga.- Sr. Potter puede acompañarnos si quiere, los demás deberán esperar en la sala.

Todos le desearon suerte y le dijeron que todo iba a estar bien.

Te quiero mami y a ti también hermanito, sal pronto para poder jugar- dijo el pequeño Henry.

Hermione sonrió y beso a su hijo, Narcissa se llevó al pequeño

Pasaron unas horas más y todos estaban esperando la noticia de que el nuevo bebé ya estaba en el mundo, pero todavía no decían nada.

Dentro del quirófano, Harry sostenía a Hermione mientras ella pujaba para dar a luz, posteriormente de varios intentos por fin se escuchó un lloriqueo de un bebé.

Felicidades Sres. Potter son los padres de una hermosa niñita- les dijo la medimaga, quien les entrego a la bebe.

Hola amor, bienvenida al mundo- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hola bebé, tienes muchas personas que te estaban esperando- le dijo Harry.

Disculpen, pero ¿cómo van a llamar a la bebé?- les pregunto la medimaga.

Se va a llamar Harmony Lilian Potter- respondió Harry, ya que con anterioridad habían elegido un nombre para cada sexo.

Muy bien, si gusta puede salir a que conozcan a la bebé Sr. Potter, mientras arreglaremos a su esposa para pasarla de nuevo al cuarto- le informo la medimaga.

De acuerdo, ahora regresamos amor- le dijo Harry dándole un beso a su esposa.

Harry salió con la bebé en sus brazos y fue a la sala de espera del ala de los Malfoy para que conocieran a la nueva integrante.

Familia- llamo la atención Harry al entrar a la sala- quiero que conozcan a Harmony Lilian Potter

Todos se levantaron a ver a la bebe, Lucius que tenía a Henry lo llevo para que conociera a su hermanita, lo acerco a ella y le puso la mano para que la sintiera.

Henry, esta es tu hermanita- le dijo Harry a su hijo.

Hola hermanita, te quiero mucho, bienvenida a la familia, no te pudo tocar una mejor que esta- le dijo el pequeño, besando con cuidado la cabeza de su hermanita, con ayuda de su abuelo y su padre.

Y ¿Aileen?- pregunto Draco

Está bien, la están preparando para pasarla de nuevo al cuarto- les dijo Harry

Después de un rato Hermione ya estaba en el cuarto y todos entraron para ver cómo estaba y estar un rato más con la bebé, para posteriormente dejarlos solos para que tengan su primera noche como familia.

Y como en el mundo mágico se pueden guardar muchos secretos, obviamente al día siguiente salió en el periódico El Profeta.

PRIMER BEBE DE LA LEY DE MATRIMONIO

Casi al final del año los Sres. Potter adoptaron a un pequeño, lo que hizo que fueran una familia, pero anoche la familia Potter tuvo a su nuevo integrante.

Según los informes la Sra. Potter dio a luz en el ala especial que tiene la familia Malfoy, una ala muy cómoda y elegante, a la altura de los Malfoy y en honor al nuevo nombre de su hija, se le cambio el nombre al ala a Malfoy- Potter.

La nueva madre tuvo una hermosa bebé a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Harmony Lilian Potter, el segundo nombre en honor a la madre de Harry Potter.

Al parecer la madre y la hija están en perfectas condiciones y pronto estarán ambas de regreso en la Mansión Potter.

Por supuesto que la nueva integrante tuvo personas que querían conocerla, ya que las dos familias Malfoy, el matrimonio Snape y la hermana de la Sra. Malfoy estuvieron ahí en todo momento en la espera de su llegada.

El Profeta felicita a la Familia Potter y le desea mucha felicidad a la nueva integrante.

Katy Bennett

Claro que todo el mundo mágico festejo el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia Potter, después de todo era hija de los dos héroes de guerra a los cuales todos o casi todos en el mundo mágico los apreciaba.

Definitivamente el ambiente olía a esperanza una nueva generación empezó a nacer y todos esperaban que no se volviera a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Harry era la persona más feliz del mundo, viendo a su esposa dormir, a su hijo dormir en la cama que él transformo del sofá que había y viendo a su bebé dormida en su cuna, no podía pedir más, todo lo que había soñado y llego a pensar que nunca lo iba a tener lo tenía y nunca dejaba de dar gracias por ello.

* * *

Aquí esta otro capítulo y esta vez no paso tanto tiempo como el anterior, pero eso es porque estoy de vacaciones entro el lunes de nuevo a trabajar pero espero que no pase tanto para el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado

¿Qué les pareció la nueva integrante de la familia? Y ¿la actitud de Ginny?.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Les deseo que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	18. Honrando

Hola a todos espero que estén empezando el año con el pie derecho.

Aquí les pongo el siguiente capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final, estamos con los últimos capítulos y les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y mandando reviews.

LaChicaRiddle:

Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo, sobre el nombre de la hija de Harry y Hermione, la primera vez que lo escribí le había puesto Daphne, pero después se me ocurrió ponerle Harmony y de esa manera toda la familia tendría nombres que empezaran con "H", me gusto más la idea, pero cuando lo corregí fue corriendo porque ese día siendo el 31 de Diciembre estaba muy ocupada, pero quería cambiarlo, según yo había checado que el nombre estuviera cambiado en todas partes, pero se me paso una, después de leer tu review quite el capítulo y lo corregí inmediatamente, muchas gracias por decirme de mi error. Mwe alegro que te gustara el desastre de Ginny, me estoy vengando de ella y lo disfruto mucho, jajaj. Por cierto, gracias por tus deseos de año nuevo, espero que este año te colme de felicidad.

Angely4:

Hola me alegra saber de ti y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que seas muy feliz este año y que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Jem:

Hola, me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario, y que te esté gustando la historia, no te preocupes que Ron aparece en este capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.

Jhocharmed:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me he tardado porque tengo menos tiempo para escribir, y en esta ocasión tuve chance de no tardarme tanto en subir capítulo, tratare de tardarme tanto. Disfruta del capítulo.

Abril p:

Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te guste mucho mi historia y mi manera de escribir. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **JK ROWLING,** la historia es mía y algunos personajes.

Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capítulo 15

"Honrando"

Ya ha pasado unas semanas desde que nació Harmony. Era el día 31 de Julio, mejor conocido por ser el cumpleaños de Harry Potter y en la Mansión Potter estaban todos de fiesta.

Las familias Malfoy, el matrimonio Snape, Ron, George y Katy.

Hermione entro al despacho de Harry donde él estaba terminando de estudiar para un examen de su carrera como Auror.

Cariño, ya mero van a llegar- dijo Hermione acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentado, abrazándolo por detrás.

Ya termine de estudiar y ¿Henry?- pregunto Harry agarrando las manos que lo estaban abrazando.

Henry está leyendo en la sala, esperando a que lleguen todos- le dijo Hermione.

De acuerdo, entonces vamos a acompañarlo a esperar- le dijo Harry levantándose para ir con su hijo.

Cuando iban saliendo Harry le pregunto- ¿y Harmony?

Está dormida en su cuna, Zazy esta con ella- le contesto su esposa.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y ya estaban todos festejando.

Harry estaba en el asiento principal de la mesa con un pastel que hizo Hermione.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Harry, feliz cumpleaños a ti- le cantaron todos.

Pide un deseo Harry- le dijo Hermione.

Harry se quedó viendo por un momento hacia las personas que la acompañaban en su cumpleaños, sonrió, cerró los ojos y soplo las velas.

Todos aplaudieron, Harry siguiendo la tradición partió el pastel.

¿y que pediste Harry?- le pregunto Ron.

Eso no se dice tío Ron, si papá te dice su deseo no se va hacer realidad- le dijo el pequeño Henry muy serio.

Todos rieron.

Tienes razón Henry, los deseos no se cumplen si uno los dice, por eso son secretos- dijo Luna.

Es cierto, por eso no lo voy a decir- dijo Harry revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

Después se repartió el pastel.

Mmm, esta delicioso, Winky se lució- dijo la mamá de Hermione.

No lo hizo Winky abuela, lo hicimos mi mamá y yo- le dijo Henry.

Enserio, vaya Hermione no sabía que cocinaras tan rico- le dijo Holly sonriendo.

Gracias Madrina, mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar- le dijo Mione recordando a su madre adoptiva.

Narcissa le enseñaste muy bien- le dijo la esposa de Snape.

A decir verdad, yo no le enseñe Holly- respondió la Sra. Malfoy.

Aileen está hablando de su madre adoptiva, cariño- le dijo Snape.

Lo lamento- se disculpó Holly algo apenada.

No te preocupes madrina, yo no especifique- le contesto sonriendo su ahijada.

Holly sonrió y siguieron festejando a Harry.

Ya era de noche y Hermione entro al jardín después de acostar a Henry y de ver a Harmony.

¿Qué tal tela pasaste Harry?- pregunto la joven abrasando a su esposo.

Fue el mejor cumpleaños desde la primera vez que ustedes me lo celebraron- le contesto Harry abrasándola.

No sabes lo feliz que estoy, aun no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pase, ahora tengo una gran familia, a la que amo con todo mi corazón- le dijo Harry muy pensativo.

Se quedaron abrasados en el jardín, muy felices.

La mañana era perfecta y tranquila, estaba desayunando, cuando entro la lechuza. Se pozo en la mesa y con una carta en su pata.

Harry la desato y le dio un pedazo de pan que tenia de su desayuno, la lechuza lo acepto y se fue.

Harry vio la carta y se dio cuenta que era la carta de Hogwarts.

Hermione!, Henry!- los llamo.

¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Hermione.

¿Qué sucede papá?- le pregunto el pequeño Henry.

Acaba de llegar tu carta de aceptación en el colegio Hogwarts- les informo Harry muy emocionado.

¿En serio?!-grito emocionado Henry casi brincando de emoción.

Henry ten cuidado- le dijo Hermione viendo a su hijo saltando.

Winky estaba a un lado de él por si las dudas.

Henry se calmó- mamá fui aceptado en Hogwarts- le dijo emocionado.

Si, cariño, tranquilo- le sonrió su madre.

Lee la carta papá, porfavor- le pidió el pequeño.

De acuerdo- le dijo Harry abriendo la carta.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

1 de Agosto 2005

Estimado Sr. Potter

Mansión Potter

Valle de Godric, Inglaterra

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 10 de Agosto.

Atentamente

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Severus Snape

Orden de Merlín, de primera clase, líder de la Orden del Fénix

No puedo creerlo!, voy a ir a Hogwarts!- dijo Henry muy emocionado- ¿Cuándo podemos ir a comprar los útiles papá?

Jajaja, estas muy ansioso hijo, tranquilo- le dijo Harry sonriendo recordando cómo fue que recibió su carta de aceptación o más bien sus cartas de aceptación- vamos cuando termines de desayunar, solo tengo que mandar una carta para avisar que no voy a ir a una reunión que organizaron unos amigos del departamento de Aurores.

Si!. Grito emocionado el niño.

La familia Potter se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante.

Buenos días Tom- saludo Harry.

Buenos días Sres. Potter, buenos días joven Potter- correspondió el saludo el dueño del lugar.

Buenos días Sr. Tom- respondió el niño.

¿Vienen de compras al Callejón Diagon?- pregunto el cantinero.

Así es Tom, vamos a comprar los útiles de Henry para Hogwarts- le informo Hermione.

Vaya, felicidades, joven Potter- lo felicito Tom.

Muchas gracias Sr.- correspondió el pequeño.

Bueno, con permiso, vamos a seguir- le dijo Harry.

Claro, que pasen un buen día- les dijo Tom

Gracias, igual Tom- le dijo Hermione

Los Potter se fueron al Callejón Diagon.

Muy bien, empezamos por lo primero- dijo Harry.

¿Y qué es lo primero papá?- pregunto el pequeño.

Una varita y dale la mano a tu mamá, no quiero que te sueltes- le dijo su papá.

Si papá y ¿Dónde vamos a cumplir la varita?- le pregunto el niño.

No hay mejor lugar que Olivanders- le dijo Harry.

Tu padre y yo compramos nuestras varitas ahí y estoy segura que tus otros padres también compraron su varita en Olivanders- le platico Hermione.

Entraron a Olivanders.

Buenos días Sres. Potter- saludo Olivanders.

Buenos días Sr. Olivanders- le contestaron los tres.

¿En qué les puedo ayudar?, ¿se van a comprar otra varita?- les pregunto el Sr. Olivanders.

No exactamente- le dijo Harry – venimos a comprar la varita de Henry.

Ah, el joven Potter ya va entrar a Hogwarts- el Sr. Olivanders volteo a ver al niño y le dijo- muchas felicidades jovencito, estoy seguro que va hacer grandes cosas igual que sus padres, bien empecemos.

El Sr. Olivanders fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda y estuvo buscando entre las varitas, agarro unas varitas y las llevo al mostrador.

Pruebe con esta joven Potter- le puso la varita en su mano.

Mueve la varita hijo- le dijo Hermione cariñosamente.

Henry movió la varita e hizo que se estrellara varias cosas que habían en una esquina.

Ok, esa no le sirve- le dijo el Sr. y le retiro la varita- pruebe con esta.

Después de probar varias varitas y que todas terminaran en desastre, Henry se estaba sintiendo triste.

Tranquilo pequeño, yo tarde mucho en encontrar mi varita, es normal- le dijo Harry poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

El Sr. Olivanders fue una parte recóndita de la tienda, agarro una caja de varita- ¿podría ser?- regreso al frente de la tienda y le dijo- pruebe esta varita.

Se la puso en la mano y en el momento en que el niño toco la varita, hubo un aire extraño alrededor de él y una luz.

Curioso, muy curioso- susurro el Sr. Olivanders.

Lo siento pero ¿Qué es curioso?- le pregunto Henry.

Vera Sr. Potter, como le dije una vez a su padre, no olvido ninguna varita que vendo Sr. Potter, son raras las varitas que son hechas con plumas de fénix, es curioso que este destinado para esta varita cuando la varita de su padre también posé una pluma de fénix- le dijo el Sr.

¿Enserio?- pregunto el pequeño.

Así es hijo- contesto Harry.

También esta varita es rara porque ayuda con la condición de su hija Sres. Potter- dijo Olivanders.

¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Hermione.

Esta varita se hizo con la habilidad de ayudar a personas con discapacidad visual- explica el Sr.- digamos que alguien apunta su varita con la intención de dañarlo, la varita por sí misma le indica a la persona y canaliza el poder del mago para poder protegerlo, además manda diferentes vibras para indicar dónde está la persona u objetos que quiere encantar.

Wow, no sabía que ese tipo de varitas existiera- dijo Hermione asombrada.

Sí, es como si supieran que alguien así pudiera existir en el mundo mágico, cuando el caso de Henry es extremadamente raro comento Harry.

Como le dije una vez Sr. Potter, la varita elige al mago, es extraño que se hiciera una varita con una habilidad como esa, a veces no se entiende la razón por la que los que hacen las varitas, hagan algún tipo de varita, pero siempre hay una razón y su hijo tuvo suerte de esa razón- explico el Sr. Olivanders.

Los Sres. Potter asintieron.

Después de eso, pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora mamá?- pregunto Henry.

Vamos a ir por tus uniformes y comprarte un poco más de ropa, ya creciste un poco más- le contesto Mione.

Amor, vayan ustedes enseguida voy yo, tengo que hacer algo rápido- les dijo Harry.

De acuerdo Harry, vamos Henry dijo Hermione.

Entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, empezó Henry a probarse ropa con ayuda de su mamá, tenían tiempo ya probándose ropa y ya habían terminado.

Mami, ¿papá todavía no llega?- pregunto el pequeño.

No ha de tardar…. A ya llego- informo Hermione con una sonrisa que se escuchaba en su voz.

Harry entro en la tienda y se paró enfrente de su hijo.

Henry te traje algo- le dijo

¿En serio papá?, ¿Qué me trajiste?- pregunto muy curioso el niño.

Henry sintió a su papá agarrar su mano y posarla sobre algo peludo y pachoncito, al principio se sorprendió al sentir que lo que estaba tocando se movía, posteriormente escucho un ululeo.

Ah!, ¿es una lechuza?- pregunto esperanzado el peque.

Así es hijo, te trajimos una lechuza para que puedas mandarnos cartas cuando estés en Hogwarts- le dijo Harry.

Gracias papá, gracias mamá- agradeció el niño- ¿Cómo es?

Me gusta mucho esta lechuza, porque se parece demasiado a Hedwig y sé que a ti te hubiera gustado conocerla, así que me decidí por esta- le explica Harry.

Si, que padre voy a tener a mi propia Hedwig!- grito Henry.

¿Cómo le vas a poner?- le pregunto su mamá.

¿Le puedo poner Hedwig II papá?- le pregunto a su padre.

Claro que sí, estoy seguro que te va hacer tan leal como la primera Hedwig fue leal a mí- le dijo Harry algo emocionado de que su hijo quisiera ponerle el mismo nombre de su antigua lechuza.

La familia Potter se le vio paseando por el Callejón Diagon con una jaula que contenía una lechuza blanca como la nieve con uno que otro punto negro y unos grandes ojos amarillos.

* * *

Otro capítulo más y nos estamos acercando a la recta final.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me den sus opiniones.

¿Qué les pareció Hedwig II?, quería honrar a la lechuza favorita de todos y que en cierta forma regresara.

¿Qué les pareció la varita?, todo hizo se parece a su padre y ahora Henry está empezando Hogwarts, ¿ustedes en que casa creen que quedara?

Hasta la próxima.


	19. Gryffindore o Slytherine

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, sé que me tarde pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder pasar los capítulos a computadora.

Espero que este capítulo les guste y que hay valido la pena la espera.

Angely04:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si es triste que se acabe una historia, pero toda historia tiene un final, y te agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios que me has dado hasta ahora y que espero me sigas dando. Disfruta el capítulo.

lisicarmela:

Me alegro que te guste y espero seguir teniendo tus comentarios, y que te guste guste este capítulo también. Disfrútalo.

LaChicaRiddle:

Me alegra que te guste la familia Potter, es la familia que se merece Harry, y por lo del pequeño Henry, tendrá la ayuda necesaria para salir adelante igual que sus padres, espero que te guste este capítulo.

jennhhgp:

Hola bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención para leerla y que esperas seguir leyéndola, lamento que haya tardado en subir este capítulo pero tengo mucho trabajo y clases de inglés y de pintura que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, el único día libre de trabajo es el Domingo y se pasa volando, pero trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Disfruta el capítulo y espero saber de tu opinión.

Anigiemezzluna:

Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

constanzalmv:

Me encanta que te guste la historia tanto como para volver a leerla, y espero que sigas leyéndola hasta el final. Ginny como siempre misteriosa, pero pronto sabrás porque. Disfruta el capítulo.

Para todos los que no suelen escribir, pero que leen la historia, les agradezco mucho que sigan leyéndola.

Como vengo diciéndoles no voy a dejar incompleta esta historia, la voy a terminar ya la termine de escribir en papel solo necesito algo de tiempo para transcribirla a la computadora, en los pocos momentos que tengo libres, voy escribiendo poco a poco el siguiente capítulo. Voy a terminar la historia, y espero no tardar tanto para subir el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **J.K. ROWLING,** la historia y algunos personajes como Henry, son míos.

Disfruten el capítulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 16

"Gryffindore o Slytherine"

La Madriguera

Ginny querida, ¿Cuándo me darás un nieto?- le pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

Estamos tratando mamá, Gregory y sus padres quieren que ya me embarace – contesto Ginny – la verdad yo también quiero embarazarme ya para terminar con esto y ya no tener que compartir la cama con Gregory.

Ginny no digas eso- la regaño su papá- un niño es para amar y proteger, no para tener un heredero y olvidarse de él.

Papá no me regañes ya no soy una niña, estoy casada y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera y ahora que tengo dinero puedo tener lo que nunca tuve- le dijo enojada la pelirroja.

Ginevra, no le contestes así a tu padre!- le grito la Sra. Weasley- como se te ocurre hablarle así!

No le hablaría así, si no me siguiera tratando como niña, yo no quiero tener hijos, pero con esta ley no puedo zafarme del asunto- dijo Ginny enojada- y si me van a seguir regañando mejor me voy.

Se levantó enojada y se fue de la casa.

Es tu culpa que sea así Arthur- le acuso su esposa.

¿y yo porque Molly?- pregunto sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa.

De haber tenido más dinero, Ginny no pensaría de esta manera!- le recrimino Molly.

Si hubiéramos tenido más dinero, tú la hubieras consentido a un más de lo que la consentiste Molly, y ella sería peor de lo que ya es ahora!- le dijo Arthur enojado por primera vez con su esposa, se levantó y fue al jardín.

Molly Weasley se quedó sorprendida de la contestación de su esposo, nunca le había visto así.

El 1ro de Septiembre llego y los Potter al igual que muchas familias estaban en la estación de King Cross.

Henry agarra la mano de papá- le dijo Hermione a su hijo quien estaba llevando la carriola de Harmony.

Si mami. Le contesto el niño agarrando la mano que sintió de su papá

Harry agarro fuerte a su hijo y caminaron rápido hacia la plataforma 9 3/4, seguidos de Hermione con su hija.

Adentrados en la plataforma estaban esperando las familias Malfoy y el matrimonio Snape.

Se me hace raro que todavía no hayan llegado- dijo Narcissa viendo por todas partes a ver si los visualizaba.

Tranquila Narcissa, todavía hay tiempo, ya no han de tardar- le dijo Lucius

Miren ahí vienen ya- les dijo Snape.

Los Potter estaban llegando al punto donde se encontraba la familia.

Hola familia- saludo Hermione viéndolos a todos.

¿Quién esta mamá?- pregunto Henry.

Están tus abuelos, tus tíos y tus padrinos- respondió su mamá.

Queremos venir a despedirte- le dijo su abuela.

Hoy es un día muy importante, vas a entrar a Hogwarts, no podríamos perdernos esto- le dijo su abuelo.

Gracias, me alegra mucho que estén aquí- les dijo el niño.

No tienes nada que agradecer jovencito- le dijo el profesor Snape- estamos aquí porque te queremos apoyar y despedirte cuando te vayas en el tren.

El niño asintió y se le veía un poco nervioso.

Hermione vio esto y le pregunto- ¿Qué pasa Henry?

Nada mamá, es que estoy nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo?- le dijo Henry muy nervioso

Claro que puedes hacerlo amor- le dijo Hermione agachándose enfrente de él- todo va a salir bien, cariño, tú vas a poder, eres muy inteligente y eres una gran persona.

Pero soy ciego- dijo en un susurro

Henry, el que seas ciego no es ningún impedimento para que estudies y seas un gran mago, además tienes tu varita que te va ayudar- le dijo su mamá

Sin mencionar que en la escuela va a estar tu padrino- le dijo su papá- cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir con él y nosotros siempre vamos a estar al pendiente de ti.

Tus papas tienen razón, tú vas a poder estudiar y estoy seguro que vas a ser un gran mago, igual que tu madre- le dijo Snape.

En eso sonó la campana del tren anunciando que próximamente saldría.

Es hora cariño, tienes que subir al tren- le dijo Hermione- quiero que estudies mucho y que te diviertas, cuídate mucho mi amor- le dio un beso de despedida.

Diviértete mucho hijo, pero también estudia si no tu madre nos regaña a los dos- dijo Harry haciendo que Henry se riera.

Si papás, prometo que voy a estudiar y me voy a divertir en partes iguales- les dijo Henry- ¿mami puedes acercarme a mi hermanita para darle un beso?

Claro cariño- le contesto Hermione quien saco a su hija de la carriola y se la acerco a Henry.

El pequeño le dio un beso a su hermanita y con ayuda de su padrino, subió al tren y lo acomodo en un compartimiento que estaba solo, le dijo dónde estaba la ventana y que sus padres lo estaban despidiendo.

Nos vemos en la escuela, no te preocupes un amigo de tus padres va a estar en la estación esperándote- se despidió Snape.

Gracias padrino- le dijo Henry.

El profesor bajo del tren y Henry al sentir que se movía el tren, dijo adiós con la mano sabiendo que la verían.

Harry vio a su hijo a partir en el tren hacia Hogwarts y sintió una gran emoción y deseo que sus padres estuvieran ahí viendo a su nieto partir hacia Hogwarts.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho un sollozo, volteo hacia dónde provenía el sollozo y se dio cuenta que provenía de su esposa.

Amor, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto preocupado.

Estoy bien, es solo que ver a Henry subir al tren, me hizo sentir muchas cosas pensar que hace ocho años estábamos subiendo nosotros a ese tren por primera vez y ahora ver a nuestro hijo- Hermione sollozo- solo estoy muy feliz.

Cariño, se a lo que te refieres, nos han pasado tantas cosas, que es difícil creer lo que nos está pasando- dijo Harry sonriendo y abrasando a su esposa.

Es normal sentir eso hija, así me sentí cuando vi a Draco partir en el tren- dijo Narcissa algo melancólica- recuerda que pensaba que tal vez tu podrías estar en ese tren y te buscaba por todas partes, recuerdo que te vi, me llamaste la atención pero no te reconocí, de haber sabido…- se quedó callada muy triste.

Mamá, no te pongas triste, ya estoy aquí y estamos juntos eso es lo que importa- le dijo Mione abrazándola.

Ok, yo digo que dejen de llorar y mejor vamos a comer- les dijo Draco, tratando de animar a su mamá y su hermana.

Si tienes razón, hijo, vamos, además ya mero le toca a esa linda bebé su mamila- dijo Lucius- ¿nos acompañan Severus, Holly?

Todavía falta para que lleguen a Hogwarts, así que los acompañamos- respondió Severus.

Mientras tanto en el tren, el pequeño Henry estaba solo en el compartimiento, cuando escucho una voz.

Discúlpame puedo sentir aquí, es que no hay lugar en los otros comportamientos?- le pregunto esa voz.

Si claro, adelante- le contesto Henry.

Gracias- le contesto la voz.

Henry sintió el movimiento que hacia la persona, después de un par de minutos se escuchó la misma voz.

No me presente lo siento, soy Andrew Pringle- dijo el chico alargando su mano.

Gusto en conocerte Andrew- dijo Henry- soy Henry… Henry Potter.

Potter… ¿Cómo Harry Potter?- pregunto sorprendido Andrew.

Si, Harry Potter es mi papá- dijo Henry.

Entonces eres hijo de Harry y Hermione Potter, dos héroes de guerra- dijo más sorprendido Andrew.

Si, ellos son mis padres- contesto Henry- ellos me adoptaron el año pasado.

Wow, que padre, que tengas unos padres como ellos- le dijo Andrew alegre.

Si, los amo mucho y más ahora que tenga una hermanita- le dijo muy feliz.

¿Tienes una hermana?, yo tengo dos, soy hijo de muggles y soy el único que obtuvo el don de la magia- le dijo Andrew- y también las quiero mucho.

Que padre que tengas dos hermanas, yo quiero tener más hermanos aparte de Harmony, pero supongo que eso se verá para el futuro- le comento Henry.

Seria padre que tuvieras más hermanitos- le dijo Andrew los dos siguieron platicando mucho tiempo hasta que alguien toco la puerta y entro.

Disculpa que los moleste- dijo una voz femenina- puedo sentarme con ustedes, no hay lugar en otros compartimientos y en el que estaba, entraron unos chicos de Slytherine y me corrieron.

No te preocupes, puedes sentarte con nosotros- le dijo Henry sonriendo hacia donde escuchaba la voz.

Si, adelante, siéntate- dijo Andrew

La chica se sentó al lado de Henry.

Muchas gracias chicos, me llamo Daphne Hallow- se presentó la niña.

Mucho gusto Daphne, soy Andrew Pringle y mi amigo aquí presente es Henry Potter- le dijo Andrew.

Mucho gusto, Andrew, Henry- les dijo Daphne.

Se pusieron a platicar después de eso.

Pronto ya era de noche y el expreso de Hogwarts ya se detenía, se estaban levantando de sus asientos cuando apareció Winky.

Joven Henry, Winky vino ayudarle en la escuela, sus padres me han enviado con usted y su madre le pide que le mande una carta en cuanto ya esté instalado- le dijo Winky.

Hola Winky- saludo el pequeño

Los otros dos amigos reaccionaron después de la sorpresa que les causo la aparición de la elfina.

Bueno vámonos- dijo Daphne.

En el momento que ella dijo eso, Wimky agarro la mano de Henry y lo guio hacia la salida.

Andrew y Daphne una vez más se quedaron sorprendidos, al darse cuenta que Henry no podía ver, después de unos segundos reaccionaron al ver que Winky y Henry ya no estaban, salieron del tren.

Hagrid estaba como cada año hablándoles a los de 1er. Año.

Todos los de 1er. Año por aquí!- grito Hagrid.

Los niños de 1er año fueron hacia él, incluidos Andrew, Daphne y Henry.

Henry hola, Bienvenido muchacho- saludo Hagrid.

Hola Hagrid, mamá y papá te mandan saludos- le dijo Henry.

Ah, esos muchachos, recuerdo cuando bajaron por primera vez del tren y los recibí igual que a ustedes- le dijo algo melancólico Hagrid- eso fue hace 9 años y ahora están casados y tienen hijos, que rápido pasa el tiempo- suspiró- pero en fin, vamos, suban a los botes.

Wow, esta padrísima la vista, se ve genial el castillo- dijo Andrew emocionado.

Si es hermoso- dijo Daphne.

Mis papas me lo describieron, dijeron que no había nada como la sensación de la primera vez que vez el castillo y entras por sus puertas- comento Henry sonriendo, imaginándose la vista con lo que les decía a sus amigos y con lo que le habían contado sus padres.

Por fin se bajaron de los botes y estaban subiendo las escaleras, Henry se paró al sentir que Winky lo hacía.

De repente escucho una voz de mujer que les daba la bienvenida.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la voz- ahora en unos momentos van a pasar por estas puertas y acompañar a sus compañeros, pero antes de tomar sus asientos, deben ser sorteados en las casas, son Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherine; ahora mientras están aquí su casa será su familia, con sus victorias ganaran puntos, si rompen las reglas los perderán, al final del año la casa que tenga más puntos será recompensada con la copa de las casas- explico la voz- el sorteo comenzara en un momento.

Henry escucho pasos alejándose, se inclinó un momento para preguntar a Winky- ¿Quién era Winky?- pregunto el pequeño.

Era la Profesora Mcgonagall joven- le respondió la elfina.

Gracias Winky- le agradeció, poco después escucho que regresaban los pasos.

Estamos listos para ustedes- dijo la profesora- síganme.

Sintió que Winky lo jalaba un poco para que avanzara y caminara con ella, de repente escucho varios murmullos, así que supo que ya estaban en el gran comedor, llegaron a un alto.

Cuando diga su nombre, van a pasar adelante, se van a sentar en el banquillo y les voy a poner el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y van hacer sorteados en alguna casa- explico Mcgonagall.

Daphne Hollow- llamo la profesora.

Suerte- le desearon los chicos.

Henry escucho que sus pasos se alejaban, el sonido que hacían al subir los escalones y el ruido que hacia el banco al subirse en él.

Estuvo un momento en silencio y de repente se escuchó.

GRYFFINDORE!- grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Todos aplaudieron, pasaron varias personas más, cuando por fin escucho su nombre.

Henry Potter!- llamo la profesora.

Suerte- escucho que le decía su amigo antes que Winky lo guiara por los escalones hasta el banquillo, también podía escuchar los murmullos.

¿Potter?- preguntaban algunos- ¿es familiar de Harry Potter?

Sí, es el hijo adoptivo de Harry y Hermione Potter- contesto otra persona.

¿Por qué tienen un elfo domestico siempre junto a él?- preguntaron otros.

Porque es ciego de nacimiento, no han podido regresarle la vista, la elfina es una elfina domestica de los Potter, se convirtió en su cuidadora – contestaron otros.

Los murmullos cesaron en el momento que le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza.

Mmm, otro Potter, aunque no de sangre, pero de corazón sí- susurro el sombrero- mm, tienes mucha inteligencia quedarías muy bien en Ravenclaw, también eres muy valiente, quedarías en Gryffindore, mm.. Eres leal quedarías en Hufflepuff, ¿Dónde te pondré?

Sr., ¿puedo pedirle algo?- susurro respetuosamente Henry.

El sombrero se sorprendió y contesto- adelante.

¿Puede colocarme en Gryffindore, por favor?, me encantaría estar en la casa de mis padres- le pidió el niño.

Mmm..- pensó el sombrero- veo que tienes un gran corazón y que significa mucho para ti, estar en las misma casa de tus padres, por lo tanto.

GRYFFINDORE!- grito el sombrero

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindore estaban muy alegres.

Gracias- le susurro al sombrero antes de bajarse del banquillo.

Winky lo guio hasta la mesa de Gryffindore y se sentó en el espacio que había al lado de su amiga Daphne, muchos lo saludaban y le daban la bienvenida.

Poco después se les unió su otro amigo, al terminar la selección empezó el banquete.

Y de esa manera empezó la vida estudiantil de Henry.

* * *

Otro capítulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado,

Y que recordaran lo que sintieron cuando leyeron la selección de Harry por primera vez.

Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo, trataré que no, ya mero se termina la historia.

Pero como siempre les he dicho, no la voy a dejar incompleta, ya tengo los capítulos escritos, solo falta pasarlos a la computadora, pero eso toma más tiempo, porque no tengo tanto tiempo libre.

Que tengan una bonita semana.

Hasta la próxima.


	20. Lluvia de bebés

Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero aquí estoy, no me he olvidado de la historia.

Angely04: me alegra mucho saber que sigues leyendo mi historia y que te sigue gustando, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

constanzalmv: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero no ser tan predecible, jaja, disfruta el capítulo y dime si fui predecible.

lisicarmela: hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y sobre Henry los niños buenos siempre encuentras otros niños buenos, ya verás que Henry tendrá buenos amigos.

abril p: no te preocupes por no poder dejar reviews, entiendo perfectamente lo de la universidad, es lo mismo que el trabajo aunque yo quiera escribir, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero siempre tengo presente en mi mente la historia y que prometí terminarla, por eso es que tardo tanto en subir la historia, pero espero escribir más rápido porque ya estamos en la recta final y no me gusta que estén tanto tiempo en expectativa. Me alegra saber que tú tampoco te olvidas de la historia y que cuando puedes la lees. Espero que te guste este capítulo y sobre Luna y Draco tendrás que leer para descubrirlo.

Gracias a todos los que no se olvidan de esta historia y que siguen esperando cada capítulo y gracias a los nuevos que descubrieron la historia y que ahora la siguen, me gusta ver cuando me llega en el correo la notificación de que alguien guardo la historia en los preferidos y que ponen alertas para saber cuándo se subió un capítulo nuevo.

Mil gracias y como siempre ya saben que no voy a dejar incompleta esta historia.

Espero subir pronto otro capítulo, hare lo más posible por lograrlo.

Los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la grandiosa **JK ROWLING ,** la historia es mía y algunos personajes también.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 17

"Lluvia de bebes"

Era 31 de Octubre, Hermione se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy tomando té con su mamá, Luna y su madrina.

¿Has recibido cartas del pequeño Henry?- pregunto su mamá.

Si mamá, Henry nos escribe cada semana y siempre quiere saber cuánto cambio su hermanita- les platico Hermione sonriendo.

¿Y qué te platica Mione?- le pregunto Holly.

Bueno como ya saben está orgulloso de que el sombrero seleccionador lo haya puesto en Gryffindore, tiene a sus dos amigos que conoció en el tren Daphne y Andrew, nos cuenta que Andrew es muy divertido, le gusta hacer bromas, a Daphne es más tranquila a Henry le gusta estudiar con ella- les platico- le está yendo muy bien en las clases, sus amigos le ayudan cuando algo se le dificulta, dice que los maestros le gustan, saben enseñar, también me dijo que se enoja con unos compañeros porque estaban diciendo que mi padrino era un murciélago y que cuando daba clases siempre favorecía a Slytherine, y que era muy malo, por lo que él lo defendió y nadie le creía que es una buena persona y que jamás favorecería solo a su casa- termino de platicar.

Todas rieron.

¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto Luna.

Le dije que antes su padrino era mucho más estricto que ahora y que recordara que le habíamos contado que su padrino era un espía, por lo tanto tenía que tratar mal a todos los que no fueran de Slytherine y que por desgracia muchos todavía piensan que es como antes, pero que él tiene la suerte de conocer al verdadero Severus Snape, a la persona y no al espía- contesto Hermione- con eso se quedó más tranquilo.

Qué bueno, pobre, va a escuchar muchas cosas malas de su familia, no todos creen completamente que no somos asesinos, va a tomar tiempo.- dijo Narcissa.

Henry es un niño muy inteligente, lo va a comprender y no va hacer caso a las habladurías- dijo Holly- Severus me había comentado algo de eso- me dijo que iba estar al pendiente por si llega a más de puras habladurías.

Si mi padrino me dijo que no me preocupara- dijo Hermione.

Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo va el orfanato?- pregunto Holly.

De maravilla, a los niños les encanta estar ahí, van a todas las actividades y clases, también me alegra decir que cada día hay más donaciones y voluntarios para ayudar- le comento Hermione muy alegre del éxito del orfanato.

Me alegro mucho, Severus me dijo también que te está hiendo muy bien en tus estudios como medimaga, felicidades- le dijo su madrina.

Muchas gracias madrina, me está gustando mucho y sirve de mucho cuando tengo a mi cuidado tantos niños y más con Harmony y Henry- le dijo Mione.

Bueno pues espero que te sigas preparando mucho porque yo quiero que seas tú quien reciba a mi bebé- le dijo sonriendo a su ahijada.

Narcissa, Hermione y Luna se quedaron en shock, Holly rio ante su reacción.

¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- casi grito Hermione impactada.

Si me entere hace una semana, quería esperarme hasta el día de nuestra reunión para contarles- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Wow!, eso es genial, felicidades- le dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo.

Las otras dos mujeres también la abrasaron y la felicitaron.

¿Cuánto tienes?- le pregunto Luna.

Tengo 2 meses- le contesto Holly todavía con una gran sonrisa.

Que padre, porque yo tengo 1 mes y medio- dijo Luna como si estuviera hablando del clima.

¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todas.

Sí, estoy embarazada, hubieran visto a Draco cuando selo dije, se quedó petrificado como unos cinco minutos, me dio tiempo de ir por un grad- les dijo Luna.

¿Un qué?- preguntaron todas ante sus raros comentarios de siempre.

Un grad, es una bebida hecha de plantas extrañas que ayuda a que el bebé no sea un gigante- comento como ellas deberían de saberlo.

Todas se quedaron sin palabras ante eso, nunca se acostumbrarán a las extrañas formas de Luna, pero así la querían.

Bueno, pues parece ser que vamos a tener dos miembros más en esta familia- dijo Narcissa muy feliz.

Si, y será todo un honor ayudarte en el parto madrina- le dijo Hermione.

Gracias- le sonrio Holly.

Yo también quiero que me asistas- le dijo Luna muy seria.

También será un honor Luna, recibir a mi sobrino o sobrina- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

La plática siguió en cosas que tienen que comprar para los bebes, en donde va hacer el cuarto de los bebes cundo estuvieran en la Mansión Malfoy, y los comentarios de Luna sobre los nargles no podían faltar.

Mientras en otro lado del mundo mágico, estaba Ginny y la Sra. Weasley platicando en la madriguera.

Hija, ¿ya leíste el artículo del día de hoy del Profeta?- le pregunto Molly.

No mamá, no desayune el día de hoy, quería salirme de la casa, los padres de Gregory no hacen más que vigilarme, el Sr. Goyle, me da muy poco para mis gastos y espera que me dure toda una semana, no estaba de humor para desayunar sola porque todos se levantan temprano- dijo Ginny-como si yo no lo hiciera, me levanto a la 1 de la tarde, eso es temprano, pero ellos madrugan- dijo enojada.

Pues te lo voy a leer mientras comes- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

"Lluvias de bebés"

El día de ayer el ministro dio a conocer los resultados de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio.

"me complace informar que la nueva Ley de Matrimonio está siendo todo un éxito, el hospital San Mungo nos informó que esta registrado una gran cantidad de brujas embarazadas con un gran potencial de magia"- dijo el Ministro.

También nos recordó la fecha límite para embarazarse.

"Todavía hay tiempo para las personas que no han quedado embarazadas, ya que el límite de tiempo eran dos años, ya paso uno, por lo tanto solo queda un año para quedar embarazadas, de lo contrario será expulsada del Mundo Mágico, junto con su esposo"- anuncio el Ministro.

El Profeta felicita a los matrimonios que ya esperan a sus bebés y alentamos a los que todavía no, a ponerse las pilas, todavía tienen un año para quedar embarazadas.

Les informo

Katy Bennett

Ach!... ¿Qué quieres que haga con esa información, madre?- pregunto Ginny fastidiada.

Ginny, ya paso un año desde que se puso esa ley, y tú no has dicho nada sobre estar embarazada, tus cuñadas ya lo anunciaron y tú no has dicho nada- dijo la Sra. Weasley algo enojada.

Si no he dicho nada, es porque no hay nada que decir, por más que lo intentemos no puedo quedar embarazada!- grito Ginny.

Qué?!, pero eso es imposible, eres una Weasley, ningún Weasley ha tenido problemas para tener hijos!- grito la Señora.

Mamá, no grites!, por alguna razón yo no puedo, me cuesta trabajo- dijo Ginny

Ya sé!, en este momento vamos a ir a San Mungo- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Pero mamá!, ellos tienen que reportar todo!- grito Ginny.

Para eso existe el dinero hija, sobornamos al medimago para que no diga nada- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Pero tú no tienes esa cantidad de dinero- le dijo su hija

Yo no, pero tu si- le dijo Molly- que te sirva de algo el dinero que te dan.

Pero me voy a quedar sin nada!- dijo Ginny indignada.

Ni modo, esto es importante!- dijo la Sra, Weasley poniendo fin a la discusión.

A Ginny no le quedo de otra más que hacerle caso a su mamá.

Al llegar a San Mungo, se dirigieron hacia el escritorio principal.

Necesitamos ver a un medimago de inmediato- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Buenas tardes Sra. ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- pregunto la Sta.

Necesito que un medimago vea a mi hija en este momento- ordeno la Sra. Weasley

¿Qué tiene su hija, Sra.?- volvió a preguntar la Sta.

No le importa lo que ella tiene, solo quiero que llame a un medimago!- le dijo la Sra. Weasley muy enfadada por la calma de la Sta.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto un medimago que llego por el escándalo.

Esta Sta. Que no hace bien su trabajo, no quiere que veamos a un medimago- le informo la Sra. Weasley, mientras que Ginny se escondía por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su mamá.

Sr. yo solo estaba preguntando que tiene la Sta. Para poder canalizarla con la persona correcta.- explico la Sta.

Está bien Sta., yo las atenderé- dijo el medimago- síganme por aquí.

Las dos siguieron al medimago hacia su consultorio.

Muy bien, díganme en que puedo ayudarlas- les pregunto el medimago.

Vera Sr. mi hija, ha estado intentando quedar embarazada, pero no ha podido- explico la pelirroja mayor.

Muy bien, déjenme checarla Sra. ¿…?- pregunto el medimago.

Sra. Goyle- respondió muy altiva Ginny.

Déjeme checarla Sra. Goyle- dijo el medimago- por aquí.

Ginny lo siguió al cuarto para consultar, se subió a la camilla, el medimago saco su varita y la paso por su cuerpo, cuando paso por el área del abdomen salió una luz roja de la varita iluminando la zona.

El medimago se concentró en esa zona, e hizo un chequeo más profundo.

Después de un tiempo más de chequeos, Ginny regreso con su mamá, cinco minutos después regreso el medimago al consultorio.

Muy bien, acabo de ver los estudios- dijo el medimago- desgraciadamente Sra. Goyle no tengo buenas noticias.

¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE BUENAS NOTICIAS?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

Desgraciadamente la Sra. Goyle no puede tener hijos- anunció el medimago.

QUE?!- gritaron las dos.

Cálmense por favor- les pidió el medimago.

¿Cómo quiere que nos calmemos?, si usted nos está diciendo que mi hija no puede quedar embarazada!- grito la Sra. Weasley- ese nunca fue un problema en la familia.

Pues en esta ocasión si lo es Sra. Weasley- le dijo el medimago- la Sra. Goyle recibió una maldición que destrozo toda posibilidad de quedar embarazada.

No, eso no puede ser, es inaceptable, yo tengo que tener un hijo, la ley lo demanda!- grito Ginny muy preocupada.

Lo se Sta. Pero la maldición que le mandaron es magia muy oscura, no hay forma de deshacer la maldición, lo lamento- se disculpó el medimago- pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Como dije antes, no hay nada que hacer, lo siento- dijo el medimago- disculpen pero tengo que reportar esto Sra. Goyle, la ley nos lo exige.

Lo sabemos, como sabrá la familia Goyle es una familia muy prestigiada, y algo como esto podría arruinarlos, podría no decir nada, nosotros veremos cómo enfrentamos la situación- le dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Pero Sra. esto lo tengo que reportar- le volvió a decir el medimago.

Le voy a pagar muy bien, si no reporta esto- le dijo Ginny muy seria.

Pero Sra.- dijo el medimago.

Tome- le puso una bolsa llena de galones.

El medimago quedo sin habla y después de unos minutos agarro la bolsa con el dinero.

Las dos salieron del consultorio muy preocupadas.

Al llegar a la Madrigera.

¿Mamá que vamos hacer?, yo tengo que tener un bebé, sino me van a quitar mi magia- dijo Ginny muy asustada.

Tranquila hija encontraremos la forma de que eso no pase- le dijo su mamá.

Ginny y su mamá se quedaron pensando en que hacer para evitar la ley.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué piensan de la situación de Ginny?

Espero que tengan un bonito día y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo

Hasta la próxima.


	21. ¿Tres? (Homenaje)

Hola a todos aquí esta otro capítulo, es algo corto pero quise subir doble capitulo el día de hoy.

Este capítulo es muy especial debido a que lo escribí el día que me entere de una muy mala noticia.

El 14 de Enero de este año falleció el adorado Alan Rickman, ese día fui a trabajar y me enteré por medio de una amiga que Alan había fallecido, me dolió mucho ya que es uno de mis actores favoritos, ese día también me moleste mucho porque en mi país casi no sacaron la noticia y no le hicieron homenaje como suelen hacerlo con otros actores aunque no sean de México.

Pero me informe en internet y vi algunos videos en youtube, homenajes que los fans le hacían e incluso vi el homenaje que le hicieron en el parque de Harry Potter.

Me di cuenta que Alan y Severus estaban muertos dos hombres honorables, uno en la realidad y otro en la fantasía, pero eran unos verdaderos caballeros, así que decidí hacer mi propio homenaje hacia los dos.

Lamento no haberlo podido subir en Enero pero ya tenía escrito los otros capítulo y no podía salirme de la trama, por lo que hice el siguiente capítulo dedicado a lo que me hubiera gustado que fuera la vida de Severus Snape y que estoy totalmente segura que se merecía interpretar Alan Rickman, ya que el sufrió junto con su personaje.

Siempre te recordaremos Alan Rickman, todos tus personajes estarán en nuestros corazones, gracias por darnos tanto en tus actuaciones, nos hiciste llorar, reír, ilusionarnos, tenerte miedo y hasta enojarnos contigo pero siempre eras y serás siendo un verdadero caballero inglés.

Severus Snape fue uno de tus mejores actuaciones y que vivirá por siempre en la memoria de todos, ya sea leyendo los libros o viendo las películas, porque tú fuiste el perfecto Severus Snape nadie lo puedo haber interpretado mejor que tú.

Por lo que serás recordado

"ALWAYS"

"SIEMPRE"

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo

Los personajes y el Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a **JK ROWLING** , la historia es mía.

 **JK ROWLING ,** GRACIAS POR CREAR A SEVERUS SNAPE Y GRACIAS POR ELEGIIR A ALAN RICKMAN PARA INTERPRETARLO.

* * *

Capítulo 18

"¿tres?"

(Homenaje a Severus Snape y a Alan Rickman)

El tiempo pasa rápido como un suspiro y en el Mundo Mágico ya estaban naciendo varios de los bebés que se habían anunciado.

Uno de ellos es el bebé de la familia Snape.

Las dos familias Malfoy y la familia Potter estaban en San Mungo, esperando noticias del nuevo miembro de la familia Snape.

Sinceramente nunca me hubiera imaginado a mi padrino todo nervioso porque va a nacer su bebé- dijo Draco divertido.

Ya te quiero ver cuando nazca tu hijo Draco- le dijo Harry arqueando una ceja.

Qué, yo voy a estar muy tranquilo Potter- le contesto siguiendo el juego.

Si claro, hermanito- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hey!, eres mi hermana, tu deberías de estar de mi parte- se quejó Draco.

Querido hermanito, soy tu hermana por eso lo digo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Todos rieron antes de eso.

Draco le saco la lengua y Hermione le respondió.

Bueno ya compórtense y esperemos noticias- los reprendió el Sr. Malfoy como si fueran niños chiquitos.

Lo siento papá. Dijeron en unísono los hermanos.

Los demás rieron ante esto.

En eso llego una enfermera y le aviso a Hermione que todo estaba listo para que ella asistiera a su madrina en el parto, ella se despidió de todos y se fue a la sala de operaciones.

Bueno madrina es hora de recibir a tu bebé- le dijo Hermione a Holly- ¿lista?- pregunto

Estoy lista- le respondió su madrina con una sonrisa, quien al ver a Hermione dejo de estar nerviosa ya que confiaba plenamente en su ahijada.

Snape estaba aún lado de su esposa y aunque al principio estaba nervioso, al ver a su ahijada lista para recibir a su primo, se sintió más tranquilo.

Bien, empecemos- dijo Hermione- se puso la túnica de medimago y saco su varita.

Empezó hacer varios hechizos para hacer más comoda a la madre y empezó a recibir al bebé.

Después de un rato por fin salió Snape, con un bulto en sus brazos, o más bien dos bultos que se veían conforme se acercaba.

Espera fueron ¿dos?- pregunto sorprendido Draco al ver a las dos bebes.

No Draco, no fueron dos, fueron tres- respondió Snape.

¿Tres?!- preguntaron todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Así es, Holly medió tres hijas, son trillizas- les dijo con una gran sonria.

Vaya amigo tres hijas, al mismo tiempo, felicidades amigo- le felicito Lucius- te lo mereces.

Gracias Lucius- le dijo conmovido Snape.

Padrino te felicito, me alegra tanto que hayas tenido tres regalos tan grandes como estas bebés- le felicito Aileen quien ya había salido a acompañar a todos con la otra bebé.

Si, son mis tres regalos- dijo Snape viendo a sus bebés.

Todos sonriendo ante la escena.

Felicidades padrino, me alegra tanto que tengas por fin lo que tanto habías deseado- lo felicito Draco muy feliz por él.

Después de que todos lo felicitaron.

Harry pregunto- ¿podemos entrar a ver a Holly?

Claro que pueden pasar, vamos- les dijo Severus.

Se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia las puertas de donde había salido antes y los demás le siguierón.

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba Holly, Snape se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado con las dos bebés y Hermione le entrego a Holly la otra trilliza.

Hola Holly, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Narcissa.

Muy bien Narcissa, muchas gracias por preguntar, déjame decirte que Hermione es una excelente medimaga, hizo un trabajo extraordinario al ayudarme con las trillizas y eso que no sabíamos que eran tres pero ella al darse cuenta, supo que hacer y recibió a mis tres bebés con gran precisión.- le conto Holly con una sonrisa muy orgullosa.

Todos felicitarón a Holly y se acercaron para ver a las trillizas.

Después de un rato cada familia tenía a un bebé.

Bueno y ¿Cómo se van a llamar?- pregunto Luna.

El matrimonio Snape se miró sonriendo.

La bebé que tienen Lucius y Narcissa se va a llamar Arely Holly Snape, la bebé que tienen Draco y Luna se va a llamar Ashly Haly Snape, y la bebé que tienen Harry y Hermione se va a llamar Aileen Hilly Snape- respondió el profesor.

Son bonitos esos nombres- dijo Hermione sonriendo- y gracias por el honor de ponerle mi nombre a una de las trillizas.

Qué bueno que les gusten- dijo Holly- porque ustedes van hacer los padrinos de la bebé que tienen en sus brazos.

Claro, ¿si aceptan?- pregunto Severus.

Claro que aceptamos- contestaron todos.

Después de eso, estuvieron platicando y mimando a los niños.

Todos felices, sintiendo una gran paz.

Pasaron unos meses y el profesor Snape estaba en su casa en un fin de semana, viendo por una de las ventanas viendo a su esposa y sus hijas en el jardín, sus pequeñas ya de 5 meses de edad y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Nunca pensó que se volveria a enamorar después de la decepción de Lily y después de tantos años, pensar que había sufrido mucho, de niño con su padre que no entendía lo que era la magia, después en Hogwarts cuando perdió la amistad de Lily, los maltratos y bromas de los merioradores, la esclavitud al ponerse al servicio del Sr. Oscuro, el dolor de perder a su ahijada, el tormento de la profecía, la esclavitud al ponerse al servicio de Dumbledore, después todo lo que paso al tratar de proteger a Harry, las burlas de los estudiantes, el odio de todos al pensar que él había matado a Albus, y luego su asesinato, que si no hubiera sido por su ahijada el estaría en el infierno o en el cielo no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que no estuviera viviendo esta felicidad.

Esta felicidad que empezó con el simple hecho de estar vivo de nuevo, el tener el amor de su ahijada, el que su mejor amigo volviera hacer feliz con su esposa y volviera a tener paz en su alma, después esa felicidad se multiplico al encontrar a su ahijada, después con la ley de matrimonio encontró de nuevo el amor en Holly y ahora sus trillizas, sus hermosas hijas.

Ahora tenía todo el amor que en su pasado tanto le falto, tenía el amor de sus amigos, de sus ahijados, de los hijos de sus ahijados, que son sus sobrinos y más importante el amor de Holly y sus trillizas.

Era tremendamente feliz, el hombre más feliz del mundo, Merlin y su ahijada le dieron una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharía, nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a su familia, los protegería contra todo y contra todos.

Aunque no se preocupaba mucho porque todo estaba tranquilo, por lo que disfrutaría a su familia todos los días de su vida.

Dejo de ver por la ventana y decidió disfrutar el día con su familia.

Así se podía apreciar la escena, si alguien estuviera viendo hacia el jardín que quedaba cerca de un lago, podría apreciar que estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentados en una manta, el director de Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería y héroe de guerra con su esposa, los dos estaban jugando con sus trillizas y se podía escuchar las risas de los dos adultos y las risitas de las bebés, disfrutando de un lindo cielo soleado y de la tranquilidad.

 **Severus Snape Prince** es FELIZ

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo en honor al mejor profesor del mundo y en honor a uno de los mejores actores ingleses que ha existido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo que va hacer el final de esta historia.


	22. Abolición de una Ley

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez con el capítulo final de este gran historia, solo falta el epilogo que próximamente lo subiré.

abril p:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el homenaje a Snape y a Alan Rickman, y sobre todo te agradezco que te guste mi historia. Ya llegamos al capítulo final, espero que te guste como cierro la historia, disfrútalo.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia durante estos 10 meses, ha sido un camino padrísimo que recorrimos juntos y que me ayudo a darme cuenta que esto es lo que me gusta, escribir y tener personas que les haya gustado me hace saber que si me dedico a esto no voy a ir por mal camino.

De hecho tengo una idea para escribir un libro, ya lo estoy escribiendo pero como saben escribir un libro es un largo camino por recorrer por lo que no creo subir otra historia, tal vez en un futuro agarre alguna de las que tengo escritas y las pase a computadora para que ustedes las disfruten, pero por el momento después de subir el epilogo me voy a dedicar 100% a mi libro esperando algún día poder verlo en las estanterías de las librerías. Pero eso ya es a futuro.

Seguiré visitando la página , porque me encantan sus historias y quien sabe tal vez de repente me anime a subir de nuevo.

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y su paciencia.

Espero que disfruten el final tanto como yo.

Como saben los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.K. ROWLING** , la historia y algunos personajes son mios.

* * *

Capítulo 19

"Abolición de una Ley"

Ya habían pasado los dos años de la nueva Ley de Matrimonio, la situación del mundo mágico había mejorado mucho, había nuevas esperanzas.

Un ejemplo de eso, es la vida en la Mansión Potter que era de tranquilidad y paz.

Era verano y la familia estaba disfrutando del día en el hermoso jardín de la Mansión.

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en el pasto cerca del pequeño lago que tenía la Mansión, Henry estaba nadando en él del lado que no era profundo y jugaba con su hermana que estaba sentada en la orilla del lago con sus piernitas en el agua, bajo la supervisión de sus padres.

Era una paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire.

Winky les había llevado un refrigerio para que comieran disfrutando el día.

En eso estaban cuando llego Dobby.

Amos, están aquí los Malfoy- les anunció

¿Cuál de las dos familias Dobby?- pregunto Harry sonriendo.

Las dos, amo Harry- contesto el elfo.

Hazlos pasar al jardín por favor- le dijo el peli azabache.

El elfo desapareció y en pocos minutos llegaron los Malfoy.

Hola mamá, papá- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hola hija- saludaron Narcissa y Lucius sonriendo a su hija- hola Harry.

Buenas tardes Sres. Malfoy- saludo Harry respetuosamente- buenas tardes Draco, Luna.

Buenas tardes Harry- contestaron todos

Lo cual los hizo reír.

Abuela, abuelo!- grito Henry al escuchar la voz de los papás de su mamá.

Hola cariño!- saludo Narcissa muy feliz por ver a su nieto.

Abu, abu!- grito la bebé.

Hola mi amor- saludo la Sra. Malfoy a su nieta.

Hola Henry, ¿quieres que me meta para nadar juntos?- le pregunto Draco a su sobrino.

Si!-grito Henry muy feliz.

Todos se rieron, Draco se metió al lago y nado con el pequeño Henry.

Los demás se sentaron junto a Hermione, Harry también se metió a nadar con su hijo y meter a su hija un poco más al lago.

Estaban todos platicando cuando llegó la familia Snape sonriendo ante su familia.

Los demás los saludaron.

Se sentaron con ellos y las trillizas se acomodaron en medio de todos.

¿Se enteraron ya de la noticia?- pregunto Holly

¿Cuál noticia?- pregunto Aileen

¿No han visto el profeta?- pregunto Snape sorprendido

El día de hoy Harry no quiso ver el periódico, dijo que hoy no existía el mundo exterior- dijo su ahijada- y que hoy era un día familiar.

¿Bueno y que dice el Profeta?- pregunto Lucius.

Será mejor que lo lean- dijo Holly.

Kresher!- llamo Hermione al elfo.

En el instante siguiente apareció el elfo.

Dígame Ama- pregunto Kresher.

¿Me podrías traer el diario el Profeta?- le pidió la Sra. Potter.

Enseguida- le dijo Kresher y desapareció para segundos después aparecer de nuevo con el diario- aquí tiene ama.

Gracias- le contesto Hermione agarrando el periódico.

Draco y Harry se acercaron a escuchar y pusieron a Henry y Harmony en la orilla.

"Abolición de la Ley"

El Ministro de Magia dio el día de hoy la declaración de que el Mundo Mágico esta mejor que nunca, la ley funciono muy bien, nacieron muchos bebés y otros vienen en camino.

Gracias a eso el Mundo Mágico no está en peligro y la magia está protegida.

Por lo tanto el Ministro de Magia decidió abolir la ley de Matrimonio que se puso en marcha hace 2 años y permitir que la persona que querían, si es que esa persona también decide divorciarse, pueden hacerlo y las personas que desean quedarse casadas podrán hacerlo también pero ya no habrá oportunidad para divorciarse.

El Mundo Mágico tiene que recordar que el divorcio está prohibido en este mundo, solo es, en esta ocasión que se hace la excepción debido a que el Ministro sabe que hubo parejas que se desintegraron debido a la ley.

Por otro lado el día de mañana se castigara a las personas que no cumplieron con la ley y no tuvieron hijos.

Suerte a todos

Katy Bennett

Bueno, eso era de esperarse- dijo Lucius tratando de romper el silencio.

Pero, es horrible lo que están haciendo- dijo Hermione indignada- primero hacen sufrir a las personas con tener que separarse de las parejas que tenían y ahora que ya están acostumbrados y llevan un matrimonio con respeto, los ponen a tomar una difícil decisión; que pasa con los niños, van a ver a sus padres separados- suspiro- me imagino que son pocos los matrimonios que tuvieron la suerte de enamorarse, para ellos na va hacer difícil tomar una decisión, incluso creo que no hay ninguna decisión que tomar en ese caso.

Tienes razón Aileen, va hacer difícil para las parejas que se separen- coincidió Narcissa viendo a las tres parejas que fueron unidas por esa ley.

¿Ustedes no se van a divorciar?, ¿verdad?- pregunto Henry algo asustado con la idea- ustedes se aman demasiado, yo sé que si- dijo casi llorando.

Henry tranquilo, mi amor- lo abrazo Hermione- todo está bien.

Tu madre tiene razón Henry, no hay de qué preocuparse, porque como tú lo has dicho, tu madre y yo nos amamos demasiado- le contesto Harry sonriendo.

Tu padre y yo no podríamos vivir sin el otro- le dijo su mamá- además también los amamos demasiado a ti y a Harmony, somos una familia.

Y siempre lo seremos- término Harry la frase de su esposa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía!- grito muy alegre el pequeño- sabía que nada ni nadie los puede separar.

Todos rieron felices.

Por supuesto que nadie puede separar a tus padres, se aman mucho, siempre ha sido así, solo que necesitaban un empujoncito para que admitieran sus sentimientos- dijo Draco a su sobrino.

Los Sres. Potter le sonrieron, admitiendo su comentario, ya que sabían que era verdad.

Y ustedes tíos, padrinos, ¿se van a divorciar?- pregunto Henry ahora dirigiéndose hacia los Malfoy Junior y hacia los Snapes.

Claro que no Henry, adoro demasiado a esta loquita como para separarme de ella- dijo Draco agarrando la mano de su esposa- y mucho menos, ahora que estamos esperando un bebé.

Los Sres. Malfoy respiraron tranquilamente después de escuchar que sus hijos eran muy felices en sus matrimonios y que esa felicidad era basada en el amor, a pesar de que lo sabían, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de preocupación ante la noticia del Diario El Profeta.

¿Qué hay de ustedes padrinos?- Pregunto esta vez Hermione aprovechando que Henry había preguntado primero.

Aileen, por primera vez en mi vida soy muy feliz, jamás cambiaria esa felicidad por nada en el mundo- le dijo Severus entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposa.

Holly le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Me alegra saber que esta gran familia va a seguir unida por mucho, mucho tiempo- dijo Narcissa con una gran sonrisa.

Todos siguieron disfrutando del día, nadando en el lago, jugando con los niños, comiendo en el jardín, platicando de todo y de nada, solo disfrutando de la alegría de saber que estaban juntos.

En otra parte del Mundo Mágico.

Mamá ¿Qué voy hacer?!- grito Ginny Goyle desesperada.

Tranquilízate hija, algo se nos ocurrirá- trato de mantener la calma la Sra. Weasley.

Que se nos puede ocurrir mamá, haz estado pensando en eso por meses!- siguió gritando la pelirroja.

Puedes irte de Inglaterra, vete a América, tu siempre quisiste conocer América, que mejor momento- le dijo su mamá también desesperada por ayudar a su hija.

¿Con que dinero mamá?- grito- no tengo ni un knuts, todo el dinero que me daban me lo gastaba!

Tienes que tener algo, puedes vender tus cosas- sugirió Molly- de esa forma tendrás suficiente para poder sobrevivir hasta que consigas trabajo.

¿Trabajar?, ¿yo?, estás loca mamá- fijo Ginny insultada.

Es la única forma para evitar que pierdas tu magia, Ginevra, y tendras que trabajar si quieres salir adelante- la regaño la Sra.- ¿o quieres dejar de ser una bruja?

Está bien!- grito de nuevo la menor de los Weasley- voy a ir a mi casa, por mis cosas y regreso.

La Sra. Weasley asintió y vio a su hija partir por la red flu hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la Mansión Goyle, trato de ir hacia su habitación pero se quedó petrificada al ver a unos Aurores con personas del Ministerio en su casa.

Unos agentes del ministerio tenían esposado a su esposo y sus suegros estaban en una esquina viendo todo, muy angustiados.

Sra. Goyle, que gusto verla, la estábamos esperando- dijo uno de los agentes.

¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué se están llevando a mi esposo?, ¿acaso no saben quién es?!- grito la pelirroja.

Sí, es un ex mortifago, Sra. y también sabemos que usted no ha quedado embarazada, por lo tanto usted y su esposo no cumplieron la ley y serán castigados- le respondió el agente muy formal- ahora si es tan amable de acompañarnos.

Los agentes agarraron a Ginny y la esposaron también, enseguida se dirigieron a la chimenea de donde acababa de salir y se dirigieron al Ministerio.

Departamento de la Ley de Matrimonio.

Sres. Goyle, se les trajo detenidos por el incumplimiento de la ley de matrimonio que el ministro implanto hace dos años y medio para recuperar la magia que se perdió en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, en la cual se implementaba que los magos y brujas se tenían que casar con la persona que tuviera mayor compatibilidad para tener hijos con magia, después de casarse se les daría dos años para tener un hijo, de incumplir con esto, la bruja y el mago que desobedecieran esta ley, serian despojados de su magia y tendrían dos opciones; una vivir en el mundo muggle sin poder entrar de nuevo al mundo mágico y la segunda opción es trabajar en el Mundo Mágico sin magia- termino de explicar el agente.

Eso que tiene que ver conmigo, soy la prometida de Harry Potter, por lo que leí ya me puedo casar con él, ahora que la ley de matrimonio fue abolida- dijo muy indignada la pelirroja.

Efectivamente, eso se podría hacer si ambos hubieran cumplido con la ley- dijo el agente- el Sr. Potter cumplió con la ley demasiado bien, pero usted no, además no creo que el Sr. Potter se quiera divorciar de la Sra. Potter, desde que se casaron se les ha visto muy felices, incluso tienen dos niños,

Uno es adoptado, no cuenta!- interrumpió Ginny enojada.

Cuenta porque ellos no solo cumplieron con la ley, sino que también cumplieron su deber social, al adoptar un niño del Orfanato- explico el Sr.- sin mencionar que hay rumores que la Sra. Potter está embarazada por segunda ocasión, así que con tantas cosas y personas buenas en su vida, dudo mucho que el Sr. Potter quiera cambiarlo por usted.

Ginebra estaba roja de coraje.

Además usted va hacer castigada por incumplir la ley, se casó pero no tuvo hijos, por lo tanto Sra. Goyle, va hacer despojada de su magia- le dijo el agente sacando su varita y dijo- sive etiam magicorum.

En ese momento Ginny brillo y después se apagó la luz.

Posteriormente hicieron lo mis mo con el Sr. Goyle.

Muy bien, ahora pueden decidir entre el Mundo Muggle o el Mundo Mágico- les dieron a elegir.

El mundo mágico- dijeron los dos al momento.

Muy bien, déjenme ver en donde se les va a colocar para que trabajen- les dijo.

El agente del ministerio se puso a buscar los trabajos para los Sres. Goyle, mientras ellos esperaban pacientemente.

Sin saber esto en la Mansión Potter estaba reunida toda la familia, en la sala, disfrutando del calor que daba la chimenea, ya era de noche, pero después de pasar el día en el jardín, de la Mansión decidieron entrar a la casa a cenar y después tomar el té.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala con su espalda recargada en un brazo de este, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, posando las manos en el vientre de ella, sabiendo que había una personita en camino, pero por el momento era un secreto entre su esposa y él, estaba disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad, rodeado de su familia, una familia que jamás se imaginó que podría tener, viendo a sus hijos, su pequeña dormida en su cunita que estaba en el piso para que Henry pudiera alcanzarla y cuidarla mientras jugaba en la alfombra, las trillizas estaban en otras cunas cerca de sus padres, los demás disfrutaban igual que él del silencio, la paz y de la compañía.

Harry volteo a ver uno de los retratos que había en la repisa de la chimenea, en él se veía a sus padres con el de bebé, sonriendo felices, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera más, estaba completo, tenía personas que lo amaban incondicionalmente y era muy feliz por eso.

Jamas pensó que toda su felicidad se la debiera a una Ley de Matrimonio y a una poción llamada Amor Destinado.

Ya no era ese pequeño que dormía debajo de las escaleras, ni siquiera era Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

Ahora era

Harry Potter, el Mago más afortunado del mundo, ya que tenía a su Amor Destinado.

FIN

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el final de Harry Potter y el Amor Destinado.

Espero que les haya gustado, todavía falta la el epilogo pero les prometo que lo subo dentro de poco.

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y no abandonarla.

Y gracias por sus opiniones.


	23. Epilogo

Hola a todos aquí esta lo que todos estaban esperando, el epilogo de esta hermosa historia.

abril p:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el final y realmente espero que te guste el epilogo, te quiero dar las gracias por tus comentarios que siempre sin falta recibía en cada uno de los capítulos, espero que si vuelvo a subir otra historia, te vuelva a leer. Gracias por tus opiniones y por los ánimos que me dabas. Disfruta el capítulo, hasta la próxima.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia cuando la subí fue solo para probar que tan buena escritora era, quería ver si había alguien que leyera mi historia y las opiniones que me daban, sabía que no ha todos les iba a gustar y que las opiniones podían ser buenas, malas o peores, lo cual me serviría para mejorar mi forma de escribir, sorprendentemente no recibí ni un comentario negativo, todos eran positivos e incluso algunos me decían como podía mejorar lo cual me ayudó mucho, para mejorar los capítulos y mi escritura

Estoy muy feliz por haber logrado exitosamente escribir y terminar una historia completa y porque llegue a obtener 107 reviews, los cuales les agradezco mucho.

Buenos sin más preámbulos los dejo con el epilogo de esta maravillosa historia.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la fabulosa **JK ROWLING** , la historia es mía y algunos personajes también.

Disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 20

"Epilogo"

Los años pasan volando y uno no se da cuenta en qué momento se fueron, en el Mundo Mágico se cumplía un año más de la batalla final contra Voldemort, se celebraba el 20vo. Año de la caída del Que no debía nombrarse.

Todo el Mundo Mágico lo festejaba porque significa que han pasado 20 años llenos de paz y armonía.

Las cosas iban progresando, el orfanato "Un Hogar para Recordar" seguía creciendo en cuestión de voluntarios, gracias a Merlín ya no había niños abandonados de la guerra que acoger, de vez en cuando llegaba un niño que se quedaba huérfano por causas naturales (sus padres habían muerto), otros (muy raros) eran abandonados, habían otros que habían nacido en familias muggles y sus padres no lo entendían por lo que los abandonaban, por otro lado también era un éxito en la educación y ayuda a los padres no magos sobre el mundo mágico, los padres se sentían más seguros al acompañar a su hijo al mundo mágico y ya no se sentían cohibidos, incluso algunos padres muggles se ofrecían para ayudar en las clases de padres muggles y con un permiso especial podían entrar sin necesidad de estar acompañados por sus hijos.

No solo el Orfanato estaba teniendo éxito.

El Profesor Snape ya no solo era un héroe de guerra, sino que ahora todos lo respetaban bastante porque Hogwarts habían mejorado mucho sus estándares educativos, decían que era el mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido en muchos años.

Holly estaba teniendo mucho éxito como directora de San Mungo, había mejorado mucho la atención al paciente, los sanadores están muy felices con su dirección.

Draco, trabajaba en el departamento educativo, y con ayuda de su padrino había mejorado mucho los textos educativos del colegio Hogwarts.

Luna había seguido con el trabajo familiar, ahora se encargaba del Quisquilloso, y aunque seguía siendo fantasioso, había mejorado en varios artículos donde se decía el progreso del mundo mágico.

Lucius siguió en sus negocios y seguía siendo miembro de la junta directiva de Hogwarts y más que nada disfrutaba el tiempo con sus nietos e hijos.

Narcissa seguía siendo la perfecta Dama de sociedad, aunque se la pasaba más tiempo en el orfanato, cuando no pasaba el tiempo con sus nietos o no comía con Aileen.

Hermione era una reconocida sanadora, a los pacientes les gustaba que ella fuera su sanadora porque era muy buena y muy paciente, lo que la ayudaba también en el orfanato y en su casa con sus hijos, también era reconocida por su gran labor en el orfanato, a los niños que vivían ahí les gustaba mucho incluso los mayores que ya hacían su vida fuera del orfanato, regresaban de vez en cuando para convivir con los demás niños o dar algún donativo o incluso solamente a saludar, ya que les gustaba platicarle a Hermione que ha pasado en sus vidas, debido a que ella era como una madre para todos los del hogar.

Harry era un reconocido Auror, es muy bueno en su trabajo y ya que gracias a Merlín no había mayores problemas, solo los ocasionales locos que querían tratar de seguir los pasos de Voldemort, pero nada de cuidado, lo que lo dejaba de seguir disfrutando de su familia y amigos, todavía se juntaba de vez en cuando con Ron debido a que su amigo estaba muy ocupado siendo jugador de Quidditch profesional en los Chugan Cannons.

Ginny por otra parte después de ser castigada al no cumplir con la ley de matrimonio, el ministerio la dejo quedarse en el Mundo Mágico, trabajando en el orfanato donde tenía un pequeño cuarto y hacia la limpieza del lugar, excepto habitaciones o la dirección ya que una vez trato de robar dinero que los niños juntaban de su domingo (que Hermione siempre les daba para que tuvieran oportunidad de comprar cosas que se les antojaran y para que aprendieran a ahorrar), por lo tanto fue castigada y solo trabajaba en las cocinas y limpiando pasillos, salones, salas comunes y baños, no le gustaba nada, pero era eso o vivir en el mundo muggle, lo que menos le gustaba era trabajar bajo los órdenes de Hermione y ver como todos la querían, o las ocasiones donde iba al orfanato con su familia y sus hijos se ponían a jugar con los niños, y odiaba más al ver como Harry la adoraba y parecían dos jóvenes enamorados.

La Sra. Weasley peleó y grito por la injusticia que se hacía con su hija pero nadie la escuchaba, por lo que con el tiempo dejo de hacer ruido.

Era 1ro de septiembre de 2018 y como cada año la estación King Cross estaba extrañamente más abarrotada de lo normal, y la plataforma 9 ¾ estaba llena de estudiante felices por volver a ver a sus amigos, otros nerviosos y emocionados por que sería su primer año y padres orgullosos y tristes por despedir a sus hijos para que suban en el expreso de Hogwarts y los lleve al Colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería, donde pasarían 7 años de su vida para prepararse y posteriormente entrar al mundo mágico como brujas y magos aprobados por Kingsley, el ministro de magia y sobre todo Severus Snape director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Entre las familias sobresalía un grupo de magos y brujas, que se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos para que se subieran en el tren.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del grupo Potter, como se les conocía, este grupo lo conformaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que fueron a despedir a sus nietos, Draco y Luna Malfoy que fueron a despedir a sus hijos Devon (Ravenclaw) y Lavina (Slytherine) para que cursaran 3ro y 2do año respectivamente, también se encontraban Severus y Holly Snape que por supuesto formaban parte del grupo, ellos despedían a sus hijos, las trillizas Arely (Griffindore), Ashly (Hufflepuff) y Aileen (Ravenclaw) que cursaban 4to. Año y Steven (Slytherine) que cursaria 2do año y por supuesto que tenían que estar presentes Harry y Hermione Potter quienes se despedían del quinteto de H's como eran conocidos en el colegio, Henry cursaría su 7mo año como miembro de la casa Gryffindore, Harmony cursaría 5to año en la misma casa que su hermano mayor y sus hermanos menores, los mellizos Howard y Hailey pasarían su 3er año como orgullosos miembros de Slytherine y finalmente la pequeña Hope que era su primer paseo en el tren, y quien por lo tanto cursaría su primer año en Hogwarts, era toda alegría, inteligencia, astucia y agilidad por lo que todos estaban seguros, incluso ella misma, que sería otro miembro orgulloso de Slytherine, más porque adoraba a su padrino Sevi (así le decía ella a Severus Snape) y como él era Slytherine, ella también lo seria, todos adoraban a la pequeña, ya que también era una persona muy dulce y fiel, aunque nunca la hagas enojar porque tenía el carácter de su madre.

Los orgullosos padres de los Potter adoraban a sus hijos, ya que a pesar de crecer con la fama de su familia y nunca carecer de nada, eran muy sencillos, valoraban todo, principalmente la amistad y la familia, todos tenían un gran corazón, mucha inteligencia y todos sacaron el espíritu de su padre, debido a que por alguna razón todos se metían en problemas.

El director Snape ya se había acostumbrado a que si había algún problema de seguro estaban involucrados el quinteto de H's, los Snape y los Malfoy y aunque el director daba gracias a Merlín que los problemas en los que se metían esos chicos, no eran nada comparados con los problemas en los que se metieron el famoso trio dorado, no dejaba de echarle la culpa a Potter, por haberles heredado esa parte de él.

Gracias a la diversidad de este grupo por primera vez las cuatro casas de Hogwarts eran unidas, aunque como siempre había uno que otro que no quería cooperar, pero a esos casi ni les hacían caso.

Severus Snape se le conocía como el mejor director en la historia del Colegio, incluso mejor que Dumbledore.

Harry abrasaba a Hermione mientras veían como todos sus hijos, sobrinos y ahijados subían al tren para no verlos hasta Diciembre.

A lo lejos vio a Ron que despedía a su hijo pelirrojo quien también subía al tren, se sonrieron en forma de saludo y volvieron a ver hacia el tren.

Aunque se habían distanciado por sus carreras y su forma de vida, siguieron siendo amigos, el trio dorado todavía existía y existiría para siempre.

Después de ver el último vagón del tren y ya no ver las manos de sus hijos en la ventana, volteo a ver a su esposa quien estaba con una gran sonrisa, y seguía abrasada a él, Harry sonrió al recordar como los llamo un artículo del Profeta cuando cumplieron 10 años de matrimonio, el encabezado decía HARRY POTTER Y EL AMOR DESTINADO.

Cuanta verdad tenía ese encabezado, Hermione era su amor destinado, no porque se lo había dicho una poción, sino porque desde el día en que la conoció en el vagón del expresso de Hogwarts buscando la rana de Neville, le llamo la atención, y unos meses después gracias al Troll que entro al colegio nunca más se volvieron a separar, pasaron por muchas cosas, buenas, malas, terribles, pero siempre estaban juntos y lo estarían hasta el día de su muerte.

Cuando pasara eso, todas las generaciones pasadas y futuras del Mundo Mágico conocerían la historia de:

HARRY POTTER

Y

EL AMOR DESTINADO

FIN

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, a pesar de que me tardaba en subir los capitulo les prometí que no dejaría incompleto esta historia y aquí está el último capítulo de Harry Potter y El Amor Destinado.

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Me gustaría que me comentaran para saber su opinión sobre la historia ahora que ya la termine.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los lectores sé que algunos ponían comentarios y se los agradezco y sé que otros solo lo leían lo cual también agradezco me sentía muy bien al ver cuando aumentaba los favoritos o las alertas para estar al pendiente cuando subía otro capítulo, eso me llenaba de mucha positivad para seguir escribiendo y tratar de no tardarme tanto en los capítulos, les agradezco a todos y los que leyeron la historia, a los que están leyendo y los que lo leerán en el futuro muchas gracias.

Como les dije anteriormente en estos momentos me voy a dedicar a escribir un libro que empecé y que gracias a ustedes me anime a escribir algo para que algún día este en las librerías, por lo que no estoy segura de subir otra historia, tal vez en algún momento suba alguna de las historias que tengo en papel, pero eso está en veremos, a lo mejor me animo en algún concurso de historias que suelen hacerse en

De nuevo se los agradezco por su apoyo y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
